Into the Blender
by AnnonyMouse74
Summary: (Not a grimfic) An ancient being is freed from her eternal prison. The mane six among other ponies find their minds mixed up into other bodies. Will they ever get everything back too normal? Into the Blender is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves not as themselves
1. Chapter 1

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of Grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane six, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

01

...

Twilight Sparkle was excited.

Ditzy Doo had finally just delivered the package she had ordered off Amanezon.

"Thank you Ditzy." She levitated a fresh blueberry muffin to the delightfully friendly Pegasus. She had long realized she was highly intelligent, and very friendly... just her eyesight wasn't the greatest, and she got dizzy often. "I promised you one when I got the package. Got them from Sugarcube Corner just half an hour ago."

"Aww, thanks Twilight." Ditzy said in her usual cute voice. "I haven't had time today for lunch. I have at least... um... twelve more packages to deliver, including a cast iron, wood burning pizza oven for the new Pizzaria here in town."

Twilight blinked. "Um... aren't those heavy?"

Ditzy nodded as she devoured the muffin in two bites. "A little, but I have some help with that one."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you again for delivering my package so fast."

"Anytime Twilight, and thank you for the muffin. Tell Mrs. Cake it was delicious, as always." She turned and flew off.

Twilight was quite giddy. She set the package on the table and was about to open it, and take the new book for a joy read.

But then came the knock on the door as all her friends entered, followed by Rainbow Dash's number one stalker... er, admirer, Scootaloo.

"...and I saw you do that triple loop de loop yesterday while clearing the clouds from the sky. It was so awesome."

"You saw me do that?" Dash winced a little. "But... I was out over Strawberry's farm at that time. That's a little ways out of Ponyville."

"Oh yea, I go there all the time to help pick strawberries. I don't get an allowance being an orphan and all."

Dash sighed. "I understand, well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Oh, Hi Twilight."

"Hello everypony. Why are you all here all of a sudden?" Twilight asked, just a little annoyed that she couldn't get to read her new book in peace.

"Twilight, Darling, you've been working so hard here in the library of late. We decided to, as the saying is, pony nap you for the afternoon."

"What? But... I'm not overworked at all. See? I've been so under worked that even I've been able to keep the library neat and clean while Spike is in Canterlot." Twilight grinned. "Sooo... Yea. I've also just got this new book I've been waiting nearly a month for, and I'm dying to read it."

"Bring it with ya." Applejack shrugged. "We're just gonna be out at the meadow north ah Ponyville."

Twilight's grin changed to an actual smile. "That meadow is really nice, and I love the sound of the creak. I'm in. I'll just grab a few things, just in case."

"Make it quick, kay? I'm itching to stretch my wings." Dash grinned, winking at Scootaloo. "What say I take you up for a short jaunt in the clouds Kiddo?"

To say Scootaloo's eyes and smile had outgrown her face was an understatement, would have been almost correct. It was a really cute understatement. "For real?"

"Sure, you've never been on a cloud before, have you?"

Scoots shook her head as Twilight emerged from her room, wearing a straw sunhat. She had her saddlebag as well. She just tossed the book shaped package in one bag, while the other looked like it had some other stuff in it. She then levitated the box of muffins. "Shall we?"

...

Soft Spring Meadow.

It was a beautiful sunny day, with plenty of light fluffy clouds in the sky.

The friends set up a blanket, lain out some snacks and drinks, and then just lay back to relax while talking about whatever came to mind... which was erratic and random when it came to Pinkie Pie.

Twilight pulled out her package and opened it. The moment the wrapping was out of the way, she saw it was not the book she had ordered, but a really old looking flat wooden box.

"This isn't my book." She sighed. Had Ditzy done it again? Delivered her the wrong package, and had she, herself done it again by being too excited to double check to make sure it was indeed the package she wanted.

Most likely.

"Oh, what's in the box?" Pinkie peaked over Twilight's shoulder.

"I'm not sure..." She then noticed a small paper card with her name written on it. "What's this?" She then read it. "Twilight Sparkle. You have made the 1,000,000th order of Amanezon Books. As a reward, you will receive a randomly selected prize.

P.S. Your book was out of stock, so we regret to inform you that it may take an extra week to deliver. To apologize, we will reimburse the cost of your order."

Twilight blinked and smiled.

Everypony gathered around, curious as to what Twilight had won.

"Open it." Scootaloo grinned, her head almost between Twilight and the package itself.

"Ok, ok." Twilight smiled and opened the box.

The outside may have looked old, but the inside showed that it was indeed old, and had not been opened in a VERY long time. Dust and cobwebs clung to the old velvet interior. But resting among these was some piece of jewelry, a large pendant on a fine gold chain.

The moment the sunlight struck the ruby set in the strange spiral design, a crimson light flashed out, engulfing everypony in the meadow.

...

Twilight's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She blinked and looked around. For some reason, she felt full of energy. She shook her head to clear the daze effect in her eyes.

And looked at herself, staring right back, looking really dazed.

"What the?" She said, but her voice sounded really strange. She bounced back a bit, and then looked at her forehooves.

"P... Pink? Why are my hooves... pink?" She looked back up as herself and her friends were recovering.

'Twilight Sparkle' shook her head, then looked down at the amulet. She grinned in a very odd way and grabbed it with her teeth and tossed it so it hung from her neck. "Free at last... It's been so long sense I was trapped in this thing." She looked up and at quite a few really confused looking ponies. "Hmm, I'm in a pony body? Good." She looked at her sides. "No wings, so not a Pegasus..." She tapped her forehead and found a horn. "Oh-hohoho. Unicorn... Ah, I can feel the magic, and I now have it in spades." She sounded oddly excited, her tone seeming a mix of curious and upbeat. She smiled at the ponies who were all giving her really strange stares.

The pink pony spoke up. "Who are you? What did you do to me... wait, if I'm in Pinkie Pie's body, and you're obviously not Pinkie Pie... What did you do with her.?"

"Me? You can call me Terra. Now, I don't know who this Putrid Pie is, not do I care. I'm off to have some fun." Twilight's possessed body suddenly winked out and was gone.

Fluttershy looked somehow insulted. "Did... did Twilight just call me Putrid Pie? I'm not putrid. I'm Pinkie..." She turned and saw herself staring at her like she was insane. "...Pie? Waaaait a second... If I'm Pinkie Pie... and you're Pinkie Pie... but, there's only one Pinkie Pie and I'm Looking at her, then who am I?" She looked down at a pair of butter yellow hooves, a long, soft pink mane falling into view. "Oh, I must be Fluttershy." She slowly looked up at everypony, all of them looking at themselves and at each other, as though trying to figure out who they were.

Pinkie Pie... um... Twilight Sparkle, then spoke. "Everypony, listen to me. All I want is for you to say YOUR name, not the name of the body you are in."

From Fluttershy's body, with Fluttershy's voice, in a much more upbeat tone came the name "Pinkie Pie."

From Rarity's body and with her voice came "Ah'm Applejack... What in tarnation?"

Rainbow Dash stared at Rarity in horror, then fainted, one hoof on her forehead.

The pink pony stared. "That's Rarity, no doubt."

"Yep, no doubt 'bout that." Applejack said while looking at a pair of hooves that were perfectly manicured. "Ah ponyfeathers..."

A very meek and and nervous 'Applejack' almost whispered "I...I'm Fluttershy."

A squeaky voice then spoke. "Why are you guys so big all of a sudden?" Scootaloo's form sat up. She looked at her hooves, then at her sides. "Aw no... nonononono... What the heck just happened?"

Pinkie Pie's body held up a hoof. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I think we've all just experienced a mind body transfer..." She patted her forehead. "And somepony's just run off with my body..."

"I'm SCOOTALOO? No. This can't be..."

"Dashie?" Rarity's body spoke. "Y'all in there Sugarcube?"

Dash stared dumbfounded at Rarity. "Applejack?" She then spotted her own body. "Wait... who's in my body?"

"Rarity." Twilight sighed. "Somepony wake her up please?"

...

Twilight was feeling antsy, like she wanted to get up and DO something, anything. She wanted to run, jump, bounce... she just had so much energy, but she had to control these urges.

She had pointed out to each and everypony who was who, including this 'Terra' who had stolen her own body.

The the tiny Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Ok... then where's Scootaloo?"

Silence.

"Oh no." Twilight paled. "I think she may be trapped in that pendant... I have to do some research, fast... Why is my tail twitching?"

Pinkie Pie and the rest looked up and covered their heads.

Twilight suddenly remembered about Pinkie's Pinkie Sense. She promptly had a kite crash into her, her head now poking out of it.

"Ow..." She deadpanned, looking not really impressed.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both rushed up. Sweetie Belle then spoke. "Aww, Pinkie, y'all went an busted our kite. We spent all week makin' it."

Apple Bloom stared at the small unicorn that had just spoken like a farm pony. "Wh... what's going on? Apple Bloom? Why do you look like me? What's wrong with my voice?" Her hooves came up to her throat as she squeaked.

Twilight stared in shock. "Oh no... We're not the only ones who've been effected..." She looked around, noting that Lyra and Bon Bon were also present... and Bon Bon was sitting up like Lyra always did, and Lyra was sitting like a normal pony. It looked like they had not quite noticed just yet.

From the looks of it, there were no other ponies in the area.

"Dear me... Whatever are we going to do now?" Rarity asked from Rainbow Dash's body. "Besides set up a much needed appointment at the spa that is..." She looked at 'her' hooves.

The real Dash paled. "Oh no you don't. That's my body, and it's not going into any silly spa."

"You can't seriously expect me to be trapped in this body and not look my best." She then turned to her body. "Applejack, please do be a dear and try not to mussy up my mane or scratch my hooves please?

"What about me?" Tiny wings beat rapidly, but to no effect. "I can't fly like this. I have to train daily to keep myself in top form. I can't take one day off from my training."

Rarity looked appalled. "You cannot possibly intend me to... work out, do you? I'd get all sweaty."

Pinkie Pie frowned a little. "Why am I tired?" She yawned. "I feel like I have no energy." She lay down, resting her head on her hooves, or rather, Fluttershy's head on Fluttershy's hooves. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly, looking very peaceful.

Twilight was itching to get up and physically do... things. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she could feel she had so much pent up energy. (Is this what Pinkie Pie feels like all the time? I can see why she's always so energetic...)

"Fluttershy?" Applejack looked at her own body. "Y'all ok?"

"Um... I'm scared." The strong farm pony was currently trying to look as small as possible.

"Don'tcha worry Sugarcube, We'll figure this out, somehow." Applejack sighed and took the hat off her body and set it on her current head. "There, Ah feel better. Was feeling naked without mah hat."

"Oh please, Applejack... How can you possibly wear that old thing on my exquisite mane? You'll ruin it."

"Oh hush Rarity. Ah ain't gonna be doin no farm work or nuthin like that in this body. Ain't got the muscle for it." At that moment, her horn started glowing and she started being dragged off. "What the HAAAAAAY!" She quickly disappeared through some bushes.

"Oh no." Rarity jumped up. "My special talent? Oh dear, it took me a long time to learn to control it so I'd stop being dragged all over the place. After my body." She ran off.

Everypony took off as well, except the now sleeping Pinkie Pie.

Dash tried to run after, but after taking a few steps, her hooves started hurting. "Ow. What the heck?" She looked and frowned. "Why is Scootaloo wearing ponyshoes that are too small for her? This really isn't good."

Sweetie Belle answered. "Scootaloo? Don't you remember? You're living in the Orphanage, and old Miss. Meany won't buy you new ones."

"What? That's not right... And I'm Rainbow Dash... I'm stuck in Scoots body at the moment." She sat back down. "Say... Is this why Scootaloo is always riding that scooter of hers?"

"Um... I dunno. She ain't ever said nuthin bout her ponyshoes bein too small."

"Ok... I understand. I just need to get to my place and I'll buy Scoots the best ponyshoes I can find in Ponyville. I guess I kinda owe her for lending me her body... I just hope we can get this all straitened out really fast."

Before either of the other fillies could say anything more, they heard two other ponies suddenly scream, and looked toward Lyra and Bon Bon, who were staring in shock at each other.

"I think we should go tell them what's going on so they don't get any more freaked out than they are now."

...

Applejack had FINALLY stopped being dragged along. She looked at a rather large boulder, wondering just WHY she had ended up here.

"There you are Darling." Rarity ran up, sweating a little, but not even feeling any of the physical exertion. "Hmm, I must say, Rainbow Dash does keep herself in top form. I ran all the way here and I'm barely winded."

"Ah much appreciate it if'n y'all tell me what the hay just happened?"

"You were drawn here by gems." She looked at the boulder, here eyes lighting up. "Oh my. Is that a geode?"

"A what?"

"Geode. A hollow rock with various crystalline or gem growths inside." Twilight said, poking her head up over top of the stone in question.

"What the hay? How's ya get up there?"

Twilight blinked. "I... I have no idea... I was behind Rainbow... um, Rarity, and before I knew it, I was up here."

Fluttershy finally caught up. "We sure went far." She didn't look tired at all.

Rarity smiled. "Say, Fluttershy dear? Do you think you could give that rock a good kick and break it open?"

Twilight growled. "This really isn't the time for this."

"Most certainly not, but a Geode this size is quite rare. I do not wish to pass up this opportunity."

"It won't be going anywhere Rarity. Unlike my body, and the amulet that did this to us. I don't want to be stuck like this forever you know..." She suddenly resisted the urge to say FOOOORRRREEEVVVVEEERRRR.

...

At that moment.

"Free, free at last. I can finally get revenge on Discord for trapping me in this talisman..." Twilight's body grinned, then the grin faded to a frown. "Hmm, But then again, everything looks... boring. Where's the chocolate rain? Where's the floating buildings? Where's all the fun? ...And what the heck is with that white castle on that mountain?"

Terra shook her new head. "Did he get defeated or something? Or did he finally get bored of all that constant chaos?" She shrugged. "I bet I'll find my answers at that castle."

...

TO BE CONTINUED!

A'mane'zon (Amazon) Books... My husband suggested that one to me. I thought it was creative and cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Annonymouse**

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

02

...

Twilight Sparkle was pacing back and forth in the library, all eyes were on her.

Actually, all eyes were on Pinkie Pie's body as it bounced back and forth along Twilight's usual 'pacing' zone (indicated by the floor being considerably more worn than the rest of the floor).

"What are we going to do? Without my magic I can't cast a locator spell and find my body."

"Would ya just quit yer pacing?" It was just so... ODD. Hearing Applejack's southern drawl coming from the stetson wearing Rarity. "Or whatever it is yer doin'. It's driving me crazy."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just... OOH. I've got Pinkie Pie's body... You know how energetic she is all the time..." She sighed. "Maybe a cup of warm milk and honey will calm me down."

Fluttershy's head snapped up. "Oh no. Please don't do that. My body can't handle being relaxed."

Twilight cocked her head. "What? Why?"

"Well... How do I put this?" She tapped her borrowed hoof against her borrowed chin. "Think of me as a balloon with a slow leak in it and a constant source of helium going into it at the same time so it keeps its shape." She demonstrated by outlining the shape of a balloon with her hooves.

"Okay... I'm listening, but..."

"Now think of the relaxing warm milk and honey as a band-aid over the hole."

Twilight thought for a moment. "Would the balloon still be getting the helium poured into it?" She had to be certain.

Nod nod. "Then... then the balloon would keep getting bigger and bigger and bigger until it..." Pinkie started explaining.

Twilight's eyes widened considerably. "I'd POP?"

"Yup, and it sure isn't a pretty sight. Happened to me only once while I was trying not to be so happy and bouncing and... well, It just wasn't pretty." She expressed this by shaping the balloon and then quickly expanding her forelegs, her wings popping out at the same time. "BOOM!"

"Oh come on Pinkie Pie. That's silly."

"It most certainly is not silly Dear. I SAW it. Poor Pinkie Pie."

"Um..." Twilight raised a brow. "You're serious?"

"Ah saw it with mah own eyes too. Couldn't sleep well fer a month after that." Applejack shuddered a little.

Twilight was not certain she wanted to be in a body that could potentially... pop? "We really have to find my body and that amulet and get ourselves turned back to normal."

"Ah think this is cool." Apple Bloom grinned from Sweetie Belle's body.

"It is really nice. I feel closer to Apple Bloom now than ever before."

"I don't want to be this close to Scootaloo..." Dash fumed. She was currently covered in band-aids. "And how the heck can she use that... thing so well?" She pointed a hoof at the scooter.

"Scootaloo's really good on her scooter." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"..." Dash paced back and forth. "I just wanna fly..." She muttered.

"Say, Darling." Rarity looked to Twilight. "Twilight?" She was not where she had been moment ago. "Twilight?"

A moment later came sounds from the kitchen.

Everypony peaked in and saw Twilight putting an empty coffee pot down next to an empty plate, then wipe cupcake crumbs from her mouth.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "You sure got the hang of my usual morning pattern, only it's not morning right now. It's after noon and why do I feel like taking another nap?"

Twilight looked at the empty pot and plate. "That pot was full... and there was a dozen cupcakes on the plate..." She burped. "Oh no... this body... caffeine and sugar rush..." She then blacked out.

...

Terra peaked out from behind a rock, glaring at the pair of Pegasus guards that would most likely block her path. She had already tried winking inside the castle, but there seemed to be some sort of magic preventing that.

(What too do... This is just not Discord's style at all...)

"Twi? Is that you?" A voice came from behind her and made her jump. Terra spun around and stared at... "D... D... DRAGON!" She freaked and bolted, running head first into the boulder she had been hiding behind.

...

Scootaloo could see everything that was happening through the gem of the amulet like it was her own eyes. She found she couldn't do anything but watch.

(Spike? SPIKE! It's me, Scootaloo. I'm stuck in the necklace thing. Twilight's acting really strange, even for her.)

Spike simply looked down at Twilight and sighed. "What is wrong with you Twilight?" Poke poke.

...

Spike was confused. He waved over to the guards at the gate. "Can I get a hoof here? This is Twilight Sparkle, you know, the Princess's personal student?"

The two guards came over. "Of course we recognize you Sir Spike, and Lady Sparkle as well... is she going to be alright?"

"She kinda just freaked out and smacked her head on the rock. Anyway, I was just on my way to speak with Princess Celestia. Do you think you could take care of her? I really have to hurry or I'll be late."

"Of course Sir." The guard nodded.

...

Scootaloo watched with some confusion as the guards carried Twilight off, but she was still laying there on the ground. (Oh great... did she drop me? HELLO! Anypony? SPIIIIKE!) She wanted to scream, but the no mouth issue was really grating on her nerves.

...

"Twilight! You get down here THIS instant." Rainbow Dash's voice was heard calling out.

"What? Where?" Twilight blinked. She looked around, then down.

Why was she on top of Rarity's Carousel Boutique? "What in the world?"

"Y'all just went all stiff fer a sec, then ya bolted from the kitchen. We spent th' last ten minutes just lookin' fer ya."

"How did I get up here?" Twilight twitched. She was still feeling WAY too energetic.

Dash looked at Rarity, who was in HER awesome body. "Rarity, think you can fly up there and help her down?"

"What? You mean... Fly?"

"Of course. You have those awesome babies." She pointed to the blue wings.

"But..."

"You already know how to fly. You did it when you visited Cloudsdale."

Rarity shook her head. "But, those were magical wings... these are real ones. I don't even know what to do with them."

Dash facehoofed. "I don't believe this..."

Pinkie Pie walked up, yawning. "Oh, there's Twinkie Pie." She looked up at her body. "Are you stuck? How silly."

"Just get me down from here." Twilight was clinging to the lightening rod at the top of the building.

Rarity sighed. "I guess I have no choice... Stay right there Darling." She rushed into the building, face planting on the door as it didn't open.

Dash winced. "I'm not even in my body and I felt that..."

"Why didn't the door open? Oh right... no magic." She used her hoof to open the door and headed inside. A minute later, a trapdoor opened on the roof. A dust and cobweb covered rainbow mane appeared. "Twilight, be a dear and come down."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Twilight came down and followed Rarity.

About that moment, Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie. "Twinkie Pie?"

"Yea, I was thinking all sorts of nicknames for everypony. "I could be Flutterpie or Pinkie Shy."

Applejack groaned.

"Fluttershy could be Flutterjack or Appleshy or..."

"Ah get the idea... And no. Ah ain't goin' to be no Apple Rarity or nuthin' else. Ah'm Applejack, an' that's that."

"I was thinking Rarijack actually."

Fluttershy could only giggle cutely.

...

Lyra sat on the park bench next to her own body. "Bon Bon?"

"Yes Lyra?" She smiled back at her own body.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"I'd love too, but I'm on a diet."

"What?"

"Diet, you know, watching what I eat to help me loose weight?"

Lyra stared at 'Lyra'. "Why? You're perfect just as you are. Well, ok, maybe not at this very second because you're stuck in my lazy, fat-flanked body. But you're body is perfect."

"And it's going to get a stiff and sore back by sitting like that." Bon Bon poked at Lyra's belly and watched it jiggle. "You need to go on a diet, you know that?"

"What?"

"D. I. E. T. Diet. And you need to exercise as well."

Lyra frowned. She did actually feel pretty good in this body, not so... sluggish or tired. "So... you're going to take my body on a diet?" She asked as she shifted to a position that felt better in this body. "I'm not used to sitting like this..."

"Why not? Of course, you will be sticking to my diet and workouts with me. I'm not going to get a jiggly belly."

"You know what?" Lyra smiled. "Why not? I love you and you love me. Why don't we try to be at our best together?"

The smiled at each other and headed off together to diet together and work out together and to be happy together, no matter what.

"Oh yea, my body gets stiff and sore sitting like everypony else. You're going to have to get used to sitting like I always do." Lyra added as they walked off.

...

"Welcome back Dashity." Pinkie beamed, a mug of steaming hot coffee in her hooves.

"I have GOT to get around to cleaning out that attic..." Rarity frowned. "And Pinkie Pie, please do not call me that again. It's odd enough being in this body as it is. I most certainly do not want to be called..."

"Hey there Rainbow Dash!" A pair of Pegasai flew over. "We need your help to break up a big storm that's heading for Ponyville."

"Eep..." Rarity stared at the pair of Pegasai. "Me?" She squeaked nervously.

The real Rainbow Dash facehoofed. "RD's not feeling well." She quickly explained in her squeaky voice. "We're... taking her to Twilight's to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Hey, I may be a weather pony, but I'm also the Weather Team medic. I know more about Pegasus physiology that any Unicorn, no offence Miss Rarity."

"Ah... None taken?" Applejack winced at her inability to talk like Rarity.

"Um... I'll be fine Gentlemen. Please, do not worry about me."

They both stared at Rainbow Dash, then at each other.

"You feeling ok RD?"

"Actually, I do feel marvellous, but I still need to find Twilight Sparkle. Please, be a dear and I'll try to catch up later."

"Um... RD? Why are you acting like Miss Rarity?"

"She got bumped on the noggin and is all confused like." Pinkie Pie tapped herself on the head with her hoof, then stuck her tongue out the side of her head and swirled her eyes.

The pair of Pegasai started backing away from Fluttershy... looking nervous. "Um... Yea, you go find Miss. Sparkle..." They shot off into the sky.

"I'm ruined..." Rainbow Dash wanted to cry. "Rarity... would it have been hard to, oh, I don't know, talk like me so you DON'T go making my weather team start thinking I've lost it?"

"I most certainly cannot." She fluffed her short spiky rainbow mane.

"Ugh..." Dash fumed and limped off back towards the library. "Ow... darn ponyshoes... Darn scooter..."

...

"Uuuh..." Terra groaned as she came too. She was laying on her side, on something heavenly soft. She cracked an eye open and glanced around.

(Room... white walls... pony with a nurse hat... Am I in a hospital?) She closed her eyes and continued 'being unconscious' as she thought. (Ok, some dragon snuck up behind me. I think it was trying to ambush me so it could eat me. I guess those guards must have seen it and chased it off. Whew, am I glad. And OW! My head hurts.)

"Twilight Sparkle?"

Terra cracked her eye open again. She looked into a pair of pretty pink eyes. Familiar pink eyes.

"Tia?" She opened her eyes fully and saw it was a pony she recognized. "Tia? Is that you? You've changed so much since I last saw you." She grabbed hold of the pony who was now a lot larger than she remembered. "Did you put on weight?"

"Twilight? Are you alright? I understand you hit your head but..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you think you could not hug me in front of the doctor or nurse, and please call me Princess in public."

Terra leaned back, releasing the Alicorn. "Oh... um.. of course Princess. Uh... Say, where's Discord?"

"Whatever are you talking about? You and your friends defeated him months ago. Don't you remember you turned him back into a statue?"

"I did? I mean... ooh... We need to talk in private."

"Doctor, Nurse, if you please? I would like to speak privately with Twilight Sparkle."

"Of course Princess." The doctor nodded and he led the nurse from the castle clinic.

"Twilight, what is the matter with you?"

"I... I'm not Twilight." She looked into those beautiful eyes. "Tia. It's me... Terra."

Celestia took a step back in shock. "No... Discord... He destroyed you."

"No he didn't. He trapped me in my pendant. Well, my mind at least." She patted her chest. "Huh? Oh no... where is it?"

"You were not brought in with any jewelry."

"Aww COME ON!" Terra cried. "Why do I always have such horrible luck?" She looked at Celestia again. "Tia... Sis, you gotta help me. We have to find my pendant. You know how important it is to me."

"Do not call me 'Sis'." Tia turned. "We did not exactly part on good terms, those long years ago."

"I... I know I betrayed you and Luna and joined sides with Discord... but he betrayed me. He trapped me in my pendant. I've been in there ever since."

"Where is my student, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Hmm, braniac type? Curious and likes asking questions?"

Celestia nodded. "That would be... one way to describe her. Now what have you done with her?"

"She's fine. She's in some pink pony's body."

"You didn't... You switched your mind into her body and then... wait. If Twilight is in Pinkie Pie's Body, where is Pinkie Pie?"

"I dunno." Terra shrugged. "Maybe in the pendant? We have to find it... And Discord really is defeated, right?"

"Yes he is. Now, where do you last remember having your pendant?"

"Before that dragon attacked me and tried to eat me."

Celestia raised an eye. "You're still scared of dragons?"

"Well DUH. Come on Tia. You know that dragons attack and eat whole pony villages. You remember what happened to my friends when that dragon attacked. I watched it eat my friends."

"Dragons no longer eat ponies." Celestia stated. "They may still be wild forces of nature, but they are more... civil.

"Then... what about that scary dragon?"

"Was he about this tall?" She held her hoof off the floor a little bit.

"I think so. He was one of those purple and green dragons, you know, the green fire breathing type?"

"That's Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant."

Terra blinked. "You mean the original owner of this body tamed a dragon?"

"She hatched it from his egg and raised him. They care for each other deeply, like a family."

"I must have been gone a lot longer than I thought..."

"Over 3,000 years, give or take." Celestia sighed. "Terra, Luna and I used the Elements of Harmony to transform Discord into stone."

"They actually worked?" Terra gasped. "I can't believe it." She clapped her hooves together. "You really defeated him, and now you and Lulu are Princesses? What about me? Was I considered a Princess to?"

"You were branded a traitor to Equestria." Celestia frowned. "Even if you did create the Elements of Harmony, your betrayal was, and still is, inexcusable."

Terra hung her head. "So... even trapped in a piece of rock for 3,000 years is not enough to undo the bad things I did...'

Celestia winced. "Well... I might be able to remove the traitor brand... But, we need to find your pendant and turn things back to normal."

"And me? If they go back to 'normal' I'll be stuck back in the pendant." She actually started crying. "I don't want to be put back in that prison. I can never sleep, always awake, unable to blink. Always looking out the gem."

"And now some other innocent pony is trapped in that same prison." Celestia stomped down a hoof.

"Oh... I'm a terrible pony... She must be suffering."

...

Scootaloo had been found by a guard. He looked at her and picked her up, took her into the castle and dropped her in a trunk full of junk.

Scootaloo could see the sign that clearly said 'Lost and Found'.

(You have GOT to be kidding me... More like found then lost... I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!)

The guard then smiled. "Ah, time to finally take my week long vacation. I am so outta here." And he rushed off.

...

"How about a locator spell?" Celestia suggested.

"No can do... that pendant is the very reason you could never use a locator spell on me." Terra stated.

Celestia frowned deeply. "I see... Non-detection magic. There's no way TOO detect it other than by sight. If you can draw it for me, I can have all my guards start searching the grounds, inside and out."

"Th... Thank you."

"I'm still angry at you, you know that."

"I understand..." Terra hung her head.

"But... I think I can forgive you. You truly look sorry for your actions."

"But... I... I betrayed both you and Luna. I'm a bad... former, Alicorn."

"Yes, you were. As bad as they come. Creating this beautiful world, the Elements of Harmony, and helping us to create our little ponies." Celestia hugged Terra. "Now, I want you to return to Ponyville and apologize to Twilight Sparkle and any other pony you may have effected. Once we find the pendant, Spike will bring it to you, and you can reverse what you did."

"Of course. I... I guess I do deserve to be imprisoned for the bad things I've done."

"Terra, let me tell you about Nightmare Moon..."

...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of Grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

03

...

Twilight Sparkle was trying to wage a mental war against her boundless energy. How could Pinkie Pie handle it and make it seem so easy?

The poor Unicorn turned Earth Pony just could not handle it... But she was putting up a good mental fight to not just cut loose... Like when she had that coffee and cupcakes.

So, as part of her 'tactics' in this 'war', she was eating health foods, vegetables, grains and the likes. Foods that were high on energy, but low on sugar. She just hoped that she could tame this infuriating urge to do... random things.

"Twilight?" A soft spoken orange and blond pony poked her head through the kitchen door.

"Fluttershy? Are you alright?" Crunch crunch. (Carrots... good for the mind, good for the body.)

"I... I just came back from home..." She looked like she was wanting to cry.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"No... nothing happened... Nothing at all..." She fell to the floor, her forehooves covering her face as she bawled."

"Uh..." Twilight gave Fluttershy an odd look, a mix of confusion, concern and what are you talking about? "What didn't happen?"

"I... I can't communicate with my animal friends anymore." She was crying so hard, Twilight was tempted to reach for a mop.

But her words hit Twilight. "What? But... that's your special talent. Did... did they run away from you?"

She looked up, those bright green eyes looking so scared and nodded. Applejack's body looking this kind of cute was... wrong somehow.

"Maybe I can find a talk to animals spell... would you like that?"

Fluttershy sniffled and sat up, nodding.

"Be right back." She zipped from the room so fast that Fluttershy was nearly blown off her hooves, and about two seconds later, she was nearly blown off her hooves again as Twilight zipped back in. "I'm back. Sorry I took so long." She set a book on the table and opened it. "Here it is, a talk to animals spell." The closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed. "I forgot the most important fact about casting this spell on you."

"You're not a Unicorn anymore?"

"Aaaahhhh!" Twilight was frustrated. "I miss my magic... I miss being able to relax." She grabbed another carrot and started crunching away at it.

"M... Maybe... Maybe Applejack?"

"She's an Earth Pony in a Unicorn Body." Twilight threw her forelegs in the air. "It takes years to learn magic. I don't even know if Rarity has the magic to cast this kind of spell. It's pretty difficult after all."

"But... we can try?"

"I guess..." Twilight got up and packed the book in her saddlebag, along with a good supply of carrots, celery and a few other vegetables. She chose to avoid fruit due to the high amount of natural sugars in them.

...

Applejack looked around the shop that Rarity lived in. (What the hay am Ah supposed ta do here? Ah dun know the first thing 'bout sewin'.)

The rainbow maned Pegasus walked in from the back, where Rarity lived. "Ah, that bath certainly did feel wonderful, and much needed."

"So... What am Ah supposed to be doin here?"

"Helping me with my sewing, of course. I cannot possibly perform such a task without my magic." She pulled out a brush and started combing at this infuriating and stubborn mane. "As well, I don't want my special talent dragging you off to goodness knows where again."

"Yea, guess learning how ta keep yer magic under control might must be a good thing." Applejack removed her hat for a moment. "Say Rarity?"

"Yes Darling?"

"Ah was wondering... while Ah'm stuck in yer body, if Ah could at least style mah hair th' way Ah like it? An mean, yer doin' it with RD's mane and whatnot."

Rarity cringed a little. "I... I guess that' ok. Though, my mane is quite a bit longer than yours and would need a little extra attention."

"Golly, ya think so? When mah mane gets too long, Ah just go get it cut."

Rarity stared in a mix of fear and rage. "You do NOT dare cut my qua-furl."

"Ah heck no Rarity. This ain't mah mane. It's yours and Ah always liked yer mane. It's just... Ah ain't so high maintenance, and Ah just like it simple." She fluffed the curls with her hoof. "So... Any ideas?"

"Dear me... To style my mane in another style..." Rarity sighed as she set down the brush. (Be defiant all you want mane. I WILL style you, eventually.) She mentally threatened the rainbow mane. "Come. Sit here and let's see what I can do for you... without destroying my mane."

...

Twilight walked with Fluttershy, approaching Rarity's. They then ran into the small orange filly with purple hair. She was currently laying upside down, covered in more band-aids than before.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight blinked. "What happened?"

Dash just lay there for the moment and pointed toward the dreaded red scooter.

"Oh dear... did you crash again?"

"Yea... for the billionth time..." She rolled to her small hooves and winced a little as she stood up. "And walking is torture."

"Let me help." Fluttershy scooped the tiny filly onto her back. "Wow, you weight no more than Angel."

"I think I'm a lot bigger than your pet rabbit." Dash grumbled. "Oh yea, don't forget the scooter."

Twilight looked Applejack's body over. "Fluttershy, you remember you are in Applejack's body right? She's strong, so Scootaloo's body wouldn't really weight that much to her, just like Angel wouldn't weight much to your body."

"I understand." She smiled as she picked up the scooter and handed it to Rainbow Dash. "Oh, Dash? Where were you headed?"

"Rarity's. I wanna make sure she's not wearing anything frufru or styling my hair up all odd..." She nibbled at her hoof a little. "Ugh... she's going to find out..."

"Find out what?" Twilight poked her face right in front of Dash's.

"Uh... nothing?"

"You just said 'Ugh... she's going to find out...' so that means you're hiding something. You may as well just let us know. We're your friends after all." Twilight twitched, then got 'control' of the energy. (I WILL master this body...)

Dash cringed. "I... I dye my mane... ok?" She crossed her forelegs and pouted.

Twilight blinked. "I already knew that."

"Wha?"

"I saw you washing your mane and tail down by the river with some of Rarity's special shampoo a few months ago. Your hair went all shiny and white and then you flew back up to your house and stuck you mane and tail in your rainbow and it became all colourful again."

Dash scowled. "You KNEW?"

"Yea, so? I also know you love your rainbow mane and tail. So I said nothing." Twilight grinned and bounced along.

"But... ugh..." Dash hung her head and fumed.

"Dashie?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "If your mane and tail are white, how did you get the name Rainbow?"

"Ah... well..."

Twilight appeared from nowhere again. "Lemme guess, Rainbow is actually a nickname and you have a totally different name you're embarrassed about?"

"Would you STOP that?" Dash fumed. "Seriously. Twilight's smarts in Pinkie Pie's body... not a good combination."

"So?" Twilight blinked, ignoring the comment. "What's your real name?"

"I ain't telling nopony..." Dash crossed looked away, sulking.

"I can find out by other means."

Dash stiffened. She knew Twilight was MORE than capable of finding out. "Fine... But you have to PROMISE, and I mean a Pinkie Pie level promise."

Both Fluttershy and Twilight performed the promise, Twilight for once NOT nearly putting her eye out.

"So?" Twilight leaned forward, looking excited. "What's your real name?"

Dash leaned forward. "Remember, you pinkie pie swore you'd never repeat this to ANYPONY, even if you're tickled mercilessly."

"Yes Dashie." Fluttershy smiled while Twilight nodded.

She then whispered her name to her two friends.

Fluttershy's eyes went big and wide and... cute.

Twilight leaned back and gave Dash a lopsided look. "That's it? That's your real name?"

"Yea..." Dash blushed.

"Your name is so cute." Fluttershy nuzzled Dash.

"Ugh... Please... don't do that." She gently pushed Fluttershy's muzzle back. "It's embarrassing."

"It's not a bad name." Twilight smiled. "Sure, it's cute but..."

"Can we change the subject please? Ugh... Seriously. I need to make sure Rarity doesn't mess up my mane and tail... And we are NOT telling them my name. End of story."

...

Terra sighed as she approached Ponyville. (They're going to hate me... They won't care that I'm the middle sister...) She trudged on and was greeted by a yellow Pegasus.

"Hi there." Her voice was soft and cute, but seemed to be happy. The Pegasus was stretched out on a bench, birds of all sorts on the back of said bench, and a white bunny snuggling up to her side. "Are you Twilight or are you the naughty Twilight body snatcher?"

"I... I would be the latter."

"You don't look like a ladder to me. You look like Twilight Sparkle, but I can tell you're not really her. Oh, where's your amulet? Twilight said that we would need it to turn back to normal."

"Oh... I'm afraid I... lost it."

"That's a shame. So, what's your name?"

"Terra. Terra Harmony."

"Ooh, pretty name. So... were you stuck in that necklace or something?"

"I am afraid I was, for a very long time, and in turn the amulet was sealed in that box. The moment it was opened, I panicked and used my magic to escape. It was really confusing. I felt like I transferred through a bunch of ponies all at once."

"Oh..." The yellow Pegasus turned to the birds. "I have to go now, ok? Thank you for singing to me. It was really fun." She fluttered off the bench. "If you're looking to turn things back to normal, I guess we should find everypony." She tilted her head, looking up at a bird.

"Chirp."

"Rarity's? Thanks."

Terra blinked and looked at the Pegasus. "You... you can talk to the animals?"

"Yea, it's really fun." She lowered her head. "Come along Angel. This is going to be so much fun."

Angel nodded and happily hopped atop the new and more fun Fluttershy.

"Come with me. Oh yea, I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie... You're the pink Earth Pony, right?"

"No, I'm a yellow Pegasus with pink mane and tail, but I used to be, and I will be again when this is all straitened out. A shame, this is really fun. I'd like to try Twilight's body next time." She smiled brightly as they pressed on.

...

"Hiya girls." Pinkie Pie walked up, meeting the others just as they arrived at Rarity's. "Guess what I found?"

"My body would be a great start..."

"Ooh! You're good." Pinkie Smirked. She then stepped aside, revealing a lavender coated unicorn.

"You!" Twilight glared. "Why did you do this? Return us all to normal right now."

"Yea. Or else." The tiny Rainbow Dash 'threatened' in a very cute way, though she did try to look ferocious.

The Unicorn stepped forward and bowed her head. "Please, accept my apologies. Perhaps if we stepped inside I may explain myself?"

Twilight could see remorse in this Unicorn's eyes. Her own eyes looking back at Twilight and her friends.

"Um..." Any hostile feelings just vanished, though Dash was still looking unimpressed. "Alright. Rarity and Applejack should be inside."

...

Applejack just sat patently as Rarity styled her hair one way, then another, adding accessories, changing them, and so on.

"Rarity?"

She kept fawning over the mane.

"Rarity."

And still she kept at it.

"RARITY!"

"Huh? Oh, yes Applejack?"

"Y'all making me look fru fru."

Rarity paused and grinned sheepishly as Applejack took matters into her own hooves.

She simply added some corn-braiding at the base of the mane, leaving the rest to flow long, which she then tied up with a ribbon.

And she had done it with magic.

"What? Y'all surprised Ah can use your magic?"

"Why, just a little. I do like your style. Simple, yet elegant."

"Yup." The farm pony smiled and levitated her hat onto her head. "Y'know, this magic thingy ain't so bad."

"Well of course, it truly is wonderful. I just wish I had my magic back..."

Ding.

"Oh, the front door... I totally forgot to lock up." Rarity sighed and stepped out into the front room. She was pleasantly surprised to see all her friends, including Twilight's body. "Oh my. You came back?"

"Yes, I did. I have much to apologize for, and even more to apologize for once I am finished speaking."

Pinkie Pie fluttered her wings. "Indeed she does. She's got a really neato story to tell."

"I'll listen... if I can sit still long enough." Twilight added. She reached into her bag and pulled out a carrot and started munching on it, much to a horrified looking Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, No. Don't put that in my body unless it's in a carrot cake or something."

Gulp. She swallowed and eyed the Pegasus that currently housed Pinkie Pie's mind. "Why? They're good for me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." She hung her head and walked past.

Twilight blinked, then carefully put the carrot away. (Maybe I should get her to write out her dietary requirements for this body...) She looked to her body. "We're all here, so why don't you start by explaining why you did this to us."

"First, let me introduce myself. My name is Terra Harmony. I am the soul that was housed in the amulet from before. I am, or at least was, the middle sister of Celestia and Luna, a very long time ago."

Twilight put her hoof up. "I have a question..." She started to open her mouth to speak, but a firm hoof stomp made her pause.

"No, you can ask questions after I have told my story. Not during, and not when I pause to recall information or memories. Only when I say you can ask question will I permit you to ask them. I very much do not like being interrupted, understand?" She gave Twilight a stern glare, and Twilight sat down. Terra then looked at each of the other ponies present, earning silent nods from each one.

"Good. Now, where was I? AH yes. Many thousands of years ago, this world was created by me. Yes, I created Equestria and the rest of this world. Celestia created and controls the sun, and Luna created and controls the moon. Our mother, Star, controls the stars while father is a deadbeat good for nothing who just wonders aimlessly doing nothing, just as his name Comet, would suggest."

"That aside, as it is irrelevant, We three sisters worked together to create all life on this world, including you ponies. While Celestia and Luna both possessed impressive celestial magic, I did not. I was very jealous of them. I turned my mind and skills to something else, crafting various things from my earth. Stone, metals, gems. I became a very skilled at creating jewelry, tools, castles, roads, buildings. Art and more. But my greatest creation were six special items."

"The Elements of Harmony." She glanced at Twilight who's hoof was starting to raise. "Hoof down, mouth shut."

"Now, the creation of the Elements of Harmony took me a long time, a time in which I kept myself locked away from all others. I had missed a lot of time, and when I finally emerged from my home in the earth, I learned that so much time had passed that my own existence had been all but forgotten."

"I became enraged. I caused earthquakes that caused a lot of damage. Tidal waves. Droughts and more. I started causing chaos and... disharmony." She hung her head. "I, in my creation of the Elements of Harmony, had created something else unintentionally. I had created the six Elements of Discord."

"But these elements were unlike those of Harmony. Each one represented a different aspect of disharmony. Cruelty. Lies. Betrayal. Mania. Greed, and the worst of all... Hatred. They fed on my own anger and took on a life of their own. They transformed from the scraps and leftovers from the creation of the Elements of Harmony and became a single being... Discord."

"His power over chaos and disharmony were too much for us three sisters to handle. For nearly a thousand years Discord ruled this world. We three sisters hid away deep in the Earth, the Sun and the Moon, but enough was enough."

"Celestia and Luna created bodies, much like the one I used, Alicorns. They came down and trod on MY world. I was furious. I went mad, effected by Discord's powers for so long. I... I sided with him and fought both my own sisters alongside him."

"But one of his elements is betrayal."

"We had weakened both my sisters, enough to say that Discord was the winner. But... as I was about to destroy my sisters and send them back to the Sun and the Moon... Discord destroyed my body."

"I had never considered this possibility as my body crumbled away to dust. My spirit though, can never be destroyed. He did find a way to ensure I could never come looking for revenge. He sealed me into a gem I had been preparing to transform into a seventh Element of Harmony."

"I was trapped in there for such a long time. Just my spirit, my mind, and all my powers sealed inside. It did so happen though, that because I had created this gem, I was able to call upon a tiny fraction of my powers. I wove into the amulet a spell. It was terribly weak at first, but as I kept working at it, it grew more powerful, ever so slowly."

"Then, the moment you opened the box that housed my amulet and soul, I was free. I triggered it, thinking I could simply jump into the nearest strong source of magic. Of course, my soul hit some little filly first, her soul was pulled and trapped in the gem. I jumped from body to body. I could not understand why at the time till I finally settled into this body."

"You know a little of that happened next. I was raging inside. My hate for Discord was still strong, and I set out to use the stone to trap him inside it forever. But then I learned the truth. My sisters had discovered the Elements of Harmony, hidden away in my lair. They defeated him and trapped him in stone."

"But then, events happened, such as Nightmare Moon. Celestia killing her and trapping her angered soul back in the moon. Her return. Nightmare Moon killing the body of Celestia and trapping her on the moon. Those events severed both from the Elements of Harmony, but the six of you found them and joined with them. You shattered Nightmare Moon, freeing the good that was left in her. With Nightmare Moon no longer holding Celestia's soul in the sun, she created a new body and returned."

"I believe you know the rest."

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "This body is impressive. I was able to tell my tale with little need to breath."

"Yea, Twi tends to talk plenty sometimes." Applejack chuckled. "Oops, sorry."

"That is fine. Do you have any questions now?"

Silence.

"None?"

Twilight sighed. "I think you answered just about any questions I could have thought to ask... Now, I need a few minutes if you will. Sitting here was driving me BATTY!" She burst from the room and rushed outside.

Pinkie Pie sighed. "She just had to eat healthy vegetables... They give me more energy than baked goods..."

Terra raised an eye. "Let me guess, five minutes won't be enough?"

"We'll go looking for her tomorrow." Pinkie Pie smiled. "In the meantime..." Flump. Pinkie Pie passed out and started snoring softly.

Rainbow Dash raised a tiny hoof. "So, Terra. Do you think you could, oh, I dunno, turn us all back to normal? I need to fly. I'm just going crazy here..."

"You have wings, surely you can not just fly already."

"Are you serious?" She flapped them as fast as she could, but all she did was slide herself across the floor, only to crash into a pile of fabrics. "Ow."

"I see... A shame I have... misplaced the amulet. Tia and Lulu are looking for it, and they asked I return here to apologize."

"Somehow..." Dash poked her head from the pile. "I don't think saying 'sorry' will cut it."

"I forgive you." Fluttershy said almost immediately.

Dash sighed. "Well... you're the Princess's sister... so, are you a Princess as well?"

"No. I am no princess, just the spirit of the earth, that is all. I really am not that important. I created this world to live without my direct attention after all, unlike the sun and the moon. With Discord gone, I really have no reason to even be here, but I cannot simply return to the Earth, not as things stand." (I will set things right before I return...)

...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

04

...

Each of the Ponies tried to get back to their lives while trying to keep things secret from the rest of the town.

Terra took over care of the Library, a task she handled with no difficulty at all.

Fluttershy took the place of Applejack on the farm, but she didn't really know how to do anything. Sure, she had the strength to buck apples and tend to the chores, but without a clue as to what the chores really were, she was lost.

Twilight (once she had calmed down... somewhat), took to living in Pinkie's hooves, working at the Sugercube Corner. Mr. And Mrs. Cake quickly banished this odd acting Pinky from the kitchen and put her on delivery duty... after nearly burning the place down while mixing the ingredients for some cupcakes. Heck, she had not even been using the oven or any of the appliances.

Rarity still refused to try to fly, stating that she most certainly did not want to work up a sweat. She did take the time to visit the spa, much to the shock (and almost horror) of Allo and Lotus. This pony needed some serious work for certain.

Pinkie Pie took to caring for the animals at Fluttershy's place. She found being able to actually speak to them and understand them to be a great joy. The animals were a little confused about Fluttershy no longer being so shy, but still loved her for taking care of them.

Applejack was stressing out. She wanted to get to the farm and to WORK. Rather, she was here at Rarity's pretending to be ill and unable to take orders. Still, she was getting the hang of the telekinesis magic, but not the damn finding of gems (which had already dragged her half way too the Everfree Forest first thing in the morning).

And Rainbow Dash... the poor thing. She had to return to the orphanage just to keep suspicion down. She found the head mistress of the orphanage to be a very unpleasant mare. And having to go back to school... the poor thing.

On a side note, Lyra and Bon Bon seemed to be doing just fine. Bon Bon found sitting up was actually more comfortable in this body, and the reverse for Lyra in Bon Bon's body.

Apple Bloom was at least glad she was with her big sister, even though she was in Sweetie Belle's body at the moment. Sweetie Belle on the other hoof was in the exact same position as Fluttershy, not knowing what to do on the farm.

...

"Special delivery." Twilight called out in a cheery manner as she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.

She was greeted by a VERY concerned looking Big Mac. "Ello Miss. Pie."

"Oh, erm... Hi?" (Remember... we can't do anything to blow our cover...) "I brought the flour you ordered."

"Thank ya much." He took the bag of flour and set it aside. "Ah wus wunderin... y'all notice sumpthin wrong with Applejack an' Apple Bloom?"

"Nope. Not a thing? Why?" She looked concerned. (Oh no... They blew it...) She grinned, trying to look innocent.

Big Mac eyed the smaller pink pony. "She dun acting all strange like. Apple Bloom too. They ain't even talkin right."

"Whatever do you mean?" Twilight was staring to look nervous.

"Well, AJ is actin' all... shy. She ain't doin her chores right. Apple Bloom just ain't actin' right either."

"Oh, maybe they, uh... Maybe they need a party?" (I'm doomed... we're all going to get found out...)

"It's plantin' season an' they gone planted everythin' but corn in that there corn field. They dun even planted them in order."

"And... what did they do with the corn?"

"Ah dunno. Ah can't find it."

Twilight was looking around for some way to escape. "Um... well... (IDEA!) IHAVEALOTOFDELIVERIESLEFTTODOBYE!" She blurted out insanely fast and zipped off, leaving her empty delivery cart behind.

*Translation: I HAVE A LOT OF DELIVERIES LEFT TO DO BYE

Big Mac scratched the back of his head, confused. Pinkie Pie never acted like that before.

"Ah think they just ain't feelin well. Ah should talk to Nurse Redheart." He started off toward town.

...

Rarity sighed as she relaxed in the hot tub. "Ah... this is simply heaven. I had NO idea just how tense Rainbow Dash really was. I'm just glad I didn't end up in Pinkie Pie."

"I know what you mean." Pinkie Pie walked in, smiling.

"Oh!" Rarity blushed. "Um... I didn't mean to..." She then noticed a small tuft of purple hair. A moment later, a very unimpressed looking 'Scootaloo' poked her head into view. "You just HAD to go and get the full spa treatment... didn't you?"

"But... I..." Rarity grinned. "I'm sorry Dashie. I was just feeling so stressed about all of this and I just HAD to unwind and relax."

"Ok... But..." She reached into the water with her face and pulled out a few strands of white hair. "Did you have to go and wash out my rainbow?"

Rarity saw the white tail and paled. "What? What is this? Why is your mane white? Did Allo use the wrong shampoo on your mane and tail?"

"No, she used the one I usually use... but I use it where nopony will be able to see me without my trademark rainbow locks." Dash sighed. "And with you refusing to fly, you can't just zip up to my place and dye it back to normal."

"Oh I am so sorry Dashie. I did not mean to cause you this grief."

Dash sighed. "Maybe I should consider keeping my hair dye stocked here in case of emergencies like this, but I can't fly up there myself to get it." Her tiny wings fluttered. "You are going to have to fly up there and dye MY hair back to normal before anypony sees it."

"But..." She examined the sheen of the white tail. "It's actually quite pretty."

"I'm Rainbow Dash. I don't do pretty." She stamped a tiny hoof. "AAARG!" She lifted her hoof, wincing.

"Dash?" Rarity saw the sore hoof. "Are you alright? You hoof looks positively terrible."

"Ah, don't worry about it. If you can fly up to my place, you can grab some of my bits and I'll just go buy some new ones."

"No. I wouldn't dream of it. I will buy you some new ones. The nicest ones available... to apologize for ruining your colourful mane and tail."

Sigh. "You know what? Forget it." Dash would have stormed out, but chose to just walk out, careful of her hooves.

Pinkie Pie gave Rarity an odd look.

"What?"

"Are you going to just leave it at that? I mean, come on, seriously? You really did mess things up."

"You too Pinkie?" Rarity felt bad. "Ugh... Fine." She rose from the hot tub and checked herself over carefully. The cutie mark was still rainbow coloured. "Well, at least that is natural..." She removed the towel from her head and glanced in a mirror. "Hmm, it does seem lacking now that you mention it, considering her name." She tilted her head slightly. "One would wonder why her parents would name her Rainbow Dash."

...

Meanwhile, with Scootaloo.

(Are those dirty socks? No... please NOOOOO!)

...

Big Mac walked into Ponyville and headed toward the clinic. He paused outside and composed himself.

He entered and saw Nurse Redheart behind the counter.

"Oh, hello Big Macintosh. You didn't hurt yourself again, did you?"

"Nope." He replied plainly. He scuffed one hoof on the floor, looking for the right words.

(He's so shy. It's so adorable.) She smiled. "Is Granny Smith alright?"

"Eeyup." (Ah gotta say sumpthin... Why do Ah always get flustered around her...) He calmed his nerves. "Ah'm worried 'bout mah lil sisters. They ain't actin' right."

"Oh dear. Are they sick?" She frowned a little. (He cares about Applejack and Apple Bloom so much. It's so sweet. I have to help him.) "If you like, I can come over and take a look at them."

"Eeyup." (She's comin' over? What'll Ah do?)

"Alright. I'll just have Nurse Needles take over for me."

Big Mac cringed a little at the mention of the needle loving nurse... her answer to EVERYTHING was to give shots... with a BIG needle. He was glad she was not the one coming over.

...

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes Sweetie Belle?"

"Where did Big Mac go?"

"I don't know... Oh, there he is." She blushed a little. She hated to admit it, but she did have a crush on him, but the current situation was wrong in every way she could possibly think. (Oh... I finally get to be around him, and I'm trapped in his sister's body... This is just so unfair I could just scream.)

Then she spotted Nurse Redheart, walking alongside him. They seemed to be talking, and were walking a little close together for her comfort.

"Hello Applejack. Apple Bloom." Nurse Redheart greeted them.

"Um... hello?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Oh dear, is something wrong with your throat? You sound so quiet." She came over. "I should give you a checkup."

...

Terra sat in the library, bored as she could ever be. So far, only two ponies had come in looking for books, which she retrieved in a matter of seconds each. After signing them out they thanked her and left.

"How can Twilight stand to be stuck here all day like this? It must be a slow day... I hope." Little did she know, those two had been what Twilight would have called a busy day.

She sighed and sat at the table. She used her own magic and pulled up a few various gems from deep underground, without even disturbing the floor. She also drew up some metals and formed them into some very fine tools for cutting gems.

What else did she have to do?

As she was looking over the uncut stone, she could see and feel the perfect shape for it. She then got to work.

As she was starting to give the gem a rough shape from which she could easily carve into something nice, the door opened.

"Oh, hello." She saw... what was her name? Rainbow Dash, in that little filly's body. "You look cross. Whatever is the matter?"

"You're what's the matter... You went and messed us all up. Rarity went and washed the rainbow out of my mane and tail... do you know just how tricky it is to get perfect?"

"I would not know. I have never dyed my locks." She turned back to her gem and chipped away.

Dash limped over and sat down. "Ugh... I NEED to fly. And that scooter... I can't get the hang of it at all."

Not even looking up, Terra nodded slightly. "I do understand. Flying is something I so enjoyed before Discord ruined everything... before I ruined everything. I spent over 3,000 years trapped in that gem. Unable to do anything while locked in darkness."

Dash frowned, and actually felt sorry for her. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself. Heck, I can't even run with these sore hooves."

Terra stopped and set down her work and tools. "Your hooves are sore? Might I take a look?"

"Feel free. Not like there's anything that can be done till I can buy some new ponyshoes."

Terra looked at the shoes and gasped. "This will not do. These shoes are not only too small, but your hooves... they have an infection." She levitated a few books on various medicine onto the table. "I can help with the shoes without any difficulty, but... hmm" She looked through three books before Dash pushed one forward. "Oh, Hoof Care and Cures."

She smiled and flipped through the book, finally stopping at the desired page. "Hmm... I can see that medicine has vastly improved since before I was imprisoned. Wait here while I acquire the herbs that I will need."

"Yea, sure. Go ahead." Dash leaned back and grabbed one of the books from the table. Pony Anatomy, and Illustrated Guide.

Terra got up and headed to the door. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the library while I'm gone?"

"Sure... Not like I have anything else to do." She didn't even pay attention as the Twilight body thief left. She then opened the book and cringed. The illustration of the internal anatomy of a pony made her feel nauseous.

...

Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle and Nurse Redheart headed into the farmhouse where she started poking and prodding the sisters.

"Hmm, you seem to be in perfect health." The nurse wondered. "Applejack?"

"Um... yes?"

"You can talk to me, you know that? What's wrong? You're almost acting like a little yellow Pegasus I know."

"Eep." She blushed. "I... I mean... um..."

"F... Fluttershy?" Nurse Redheart stared into Applejack's green eyes. "You're not Applejack. She always complains when I have to give her a checkup. You ARE acting exactly like Fluttershy... What's going on here? Where is Applejack?"

"I... Um..." She closed her eyes and hung her head. "She's in Rarity."

"What? She's IN Rarity?"

Nod.

"Like you are in Applejack?"

Nod.  
"And where is Rarity?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"And where is she?"

"Scootaloo."

"Oh dear..." She rubbed her temples. "Where is Scootaloo?"

"We don't really know."

"You don't know? She's not in your body?"

"That's Pinkie Pie."

"And who's in HER body?" A headache was starting to come on about now.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Is Scootaloo in her body?"

"No. That's Terra Harmony."

"Wait, who?" Headache starting to get worse.

"Middle sister to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Uh..." Headache passing into migraine levels now.

"I know. It's confusing. Just don't ask about Lyra, Bon Bon, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom."

"I'm Sweetie Belle." The yellow pony with red hair grinned sheepishly.

Redheart opened her nurse bag and pulled out some STRONG headache medicine, and took two. "Is there anypony else who's... not in their own bodies?"

"I don't think so... Please, don't tell anypony about this. We're trying to get it all fixed up."

"Nopony would believe if I told them... I'd just end up in a padded room..." She rose to her hooves. "Well, you're in perfect health... So is, um... your little sister?" Redheart sighed and turned to leave. "But, if any of you start feeling odd, and I mean more so than this situation already is, please, come talk to me."

Fluttershy nodded.

She liked Nurse Redheart. She was a really nice pony... but seeing her walking so close to Big Mac had made her feel a little jealous. But then again, it was most likely because she was getting as much information from him as possible.

As the nurse left, quickly, Sweetie Belle looked up at Fluttershy. "You told her everything? She must think you're crazy now."

"I think I'm crazy about now..." She exited the house and dashed for town. She had to tell the others she had blurted out their secret.

...

Spike was pacing back and forth. "Princess?" He stopped his pacing, looking at the Princess as she worked behind her white marble desk, piled high with many old books.

"Yes Spike?"

"I'm still confused... Why would Twilight, I mean, um... whoever that was in Twilight's body, think I was going to eat her?"

"Before Luna and I defeated Discord so long ago, dragons would eat ponies."

"Oh EEEEW!" He cringed at the thought of eating... meat. "Dragons don't eat meat though. Gems and plants and stuff like that, though I do enjoy eggs... but... Meat? Ponies?" He was a little more green than usual.

"When Discord was defeated, the power of the Elements of Harmony changed many of Equestria's creatures. Dragons no longer even desired the taste for meat of any kind. They are much more civil now than they had been back then."

"Oh... But how can she have been scared of ME? I'm just a baby dragon. I'm only ten years old. Heck, I don't even like it when I get a bug in my mouth."

"I understand, but do not worry. My sister will learn that dragons are not to be feared as they had once been. Respected for certain, but not feared." Celestia smiled and flipped a page in her current book. "Now, I need to get back to my research. Spike, I know you're worried about Twilight and your friends. If you wish, you can return to Ponyville."

"But... I can't go back without the amulet thing. I still can't believe that they all switched bodies."

"Yes, it is strange, but I trust the Elements of Harmony, and I trust my sister will do all that she can so set things right."

"Alright. I'll go back and let them know the search for the amulet is still going on." Spike sighed and exited the office.

...

Scootaloo sat there, staring up at the old sock that was obscuring her vision. Only through a tiny hole could she see anything, and it was always the same ceiling. She couldn't even blink, and she was still awake.

(This is so BORING!) She thought to herself, seeing that she couldn't speak at all to anypony. She could hear them as they walked past on occasion, but that was all.

Then the sock moved and a pretty mare looked down at the amulet.

"Oh this is pretty. I wonder who lost it." She shrugged as she moved it aside. "How, I hope somepony found my scarf..."

Scootaloo wanted to cry as she was buried deeper into the lost and found box.

...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

05

...

The chase was on.

Twilight had been experimenting with different foods again.

Rice, it seemed, was on the TOP of Pinkie Pie's DO NOT EAT list... which Twilight had not thought to ask about just yet.

"WEEEE!" Twilight cried out in joyous insanity as she rushed around town, faster than when an angry Pegasus could manage, and also far more agile. "Come on Cloudy! You're better than this." She paused as Cloud Jumper was struggling to pull her head out of a barrel she had crashed into. She pulled out a marker and drew a triple happy face on her triple cloud's cutie mark, then zipped off.

So far, she had drawn smiley faces on over thirty inhabitants of Ponyville, and many were doing their best to catch her.

Pinkie Pie was scowling, not a face one should ever see on Fluttershy's face. "Rice?" She fumed. "RICE?" She repeated. "How could she have NOT read the list of do not eat foods? Seriously. Rice is like right at the very top."

She then spotted Twilight, laughing and giggling almost maniacally as Lyra's cutie mark was suddenly adorned with a smiley face, little arms and legs, and a horn. When I say Lyra, I mean her body, currently occupied by Bon Bon.

"HEY!" Bon Bon cried.

Applejack finally reached the scene with Rarity. "What in Tar..." She paused, seeing the glare that Rarity was giving her. "Aww, do I have to?"

"Yes, you must. YOU MUST!"

"Dear me, whatever is going on here?" She glared at Rarity and whispered. "Ah'll get ya for this, ya know Ah will."

"Oh shush." Rarity tossed her short white mane, frowning slightly at the lack of dramatic flair. "Ah, there's Pinkie Pie. Surely she can tell me what is going on." She trotted over. "Pinkie dear, whatever is going on?"

"Twilight ate rice."

The blue Pegasus turned pure white. "No... We're doomed..." She pulled something from under a wing and wrapped it around her flank, hiding the rainbow coloured lightening bolt.

"Too late." Twilight giggled, hanging upside down from a tree. She then tore off insanely fast.

"To late?" Rarity looked back. The cloth had... eye holes? She lifted it and saw the face, the two eyes and the mouth, making it look like the lightening bolt was sticking out of said mouth. "Oooh..." She fumed. "This had BETTER wash out... Dashie is going to be really mad."

"Mad?" Dash limped over, emerging from the library. "About what?"

"Oh... nothing..." Rarity grinned, then it faded. "Twilight... she..."

"She ate RICE!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Yea, so?"

Applejack shook her head. "Right... of course... y'all weren't... I mean... You were not here... Gosh darn it. Ah ain't talkin like you Rarity. Rice is the last thing y'all wanna feed Pinkie Pie.

"Congratulations Dashie." Twilight hugged the small Pegasus and zipped off, blowing Rainbow Dash clean off her hooves. "Wait.. what the heck was that? Twilight?"

Applejack snickered. "Nice cutie mark there, Scoots."

"Wait, what?" Dash looked down at the baby chick drawn on her flanks. "We need to stop her... Rarity, you're more than fast enough to catch her and pin her down. You have to do something."

"But... I don't know how to fly."

"What? Hey! Let me go. I have to make everyponie's cutie marks even cuter." All eyes turned to see a purple glowing 'Pinkie Pie' floating in the air. All eyes then turned to see 'Twilight Sparkle', her horn glowing the same color.

Many ponies cheered.

Twilight stared at her real body and started grinning. "Ooh, cutie mark..."

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Terra glanced at the three friends of this spaztic pink pony. "I don't like how she's looking at me..." She was starting to feel, and look, nervous.

"We gotta hogtie her."

Rarity stared at her body. "You cannot be serious."

"Ah am." She reached into the silk and satin saddlebags she was wearing (as Rarity was simply adamant about not wearing leather, as it chafes her delicate coat). She then pulled out a lasso and promptly hogtied Twilight.

Everypony was staring in a mix of confusion, anger, and some even in amusement.

"Bring the little one please." Terra did her best to regain her composure.

"I'm NOT little." Dash yelled. She grumbled as she was lifted with 'Applejack's' magic and deposited onto a blue Pegasus own back. "This is just too weird..."

"You are lucky you are so light." Rarity complained.

Dash just glared at Rarity, but didn't complain. Not having to walk was better than having to walk... or ride that two wheeled death machine.

...

They did not know how she had done it, but Terra mixed up something with various herbs and fed it to Twilight, who was now sitting quietly, looking somewhat calm, relaxed even. She was also burying her face in a book.

"What is that you gave her?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"An herbal mix. I used to use it to knock out full sized dragons when they tried to eat me."

"Wait..." Applejack's head whipped back and forth from Terra to Twilight. "Y'all tellin me ya gave her something that can KO a full grown dragon?"

"Of course. I heard the racket as I was returning from the Everfree Forest, asked a passerby and saw what had been done to her cutie mark. While... amusing, I figured I best stop it before it went too far and somepony hurt themselves." She glanced at Twilight, who was actually reading at a normal pace. "Though I must admit... I am a bit on the frightened side..."

"Why would that be?" Rarity asked.

"This stuff knocks dragons out for at least ten hours... Twilight is... conscious. Rational even."

"I am not rational right now..." She said over her shoulder. "I don't really even remember what I was doing... And all I had was one spoonful of rice..."

"Oh, I remember when I had rice that one time... I had a whole plate."

"Please, do NOT remind me. Everypony in town had been dyed pink. Every building had been painted pink. Even the animals." Rarity shuddered. "Can you imagine?"

Dash sniggered, then fell over laughing her tiny flank off. "Ah man. I wish I had been around to see that, watching safely from my cloud house."

"I even got the Pegasus that were hiding on the clouds." Pinkie Pie added, making Rainbow Dash freeze. "Say what?" She stared at Twilight. "Ok... that would be scary."

Terra sighed. "Now, if you do not mind, I have some things I need tend too. Rainbow Dash, you remain and I will tend to your hooves."

"Oh thank you. I'm almost wanting to chew them off... They even hurt when I'm not walking... Scoots is really tough to never complain."

Terra shooed all but Dash, and for her own safety, Twilight.

"I really am sorry for causing so much trouble." Twilight set the book down. "I didn't even think rice was high in energy."

"It is pretty much pure carbohydrates." Terra stated as she got to mixing up a rather unpleasant smelling salve for Dash's hooves. "Carbohydrates are what the body burns for energy."

"I've not really studied much about nutrition." The pink pony then smiled. "Well, now I know better. I really think I should study Pinkie Pie's do and do not eat list." She got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Care for some coffee?"

"No, I do not enjoy coffee, and you should not drink any either. The caffeine in it is a stimulant."

"Oh, right... the coffee and cupcakes incident..." She continued into the kitchen, grabbed the lists and read them, CAREFULLY. Each item of food was listed with the consequences of eating them.

Oatmeal's warning was simply a skull and crossbones. "What the hay?"

...

Terra removed the small ponyshoes, and watched as Dash almost sighed in relief. "Is that better?"

"Oh wow, you have no idea."

"I'm glad. Now I'll apply the salve and wrap your hooves. You'll have to stay off them for at least an hour."

"An hour? What will I do for an hour?"

Terra looked around. "We have books for you to read, if you like."

"Ugh... I hate reading..." She randomly grabbed a book and started reading. After only a few paged, and her face turning bright red, she closed it. She looked at the title. "Kamare-Sutra? Why the heck would Twilight have a book like this in here?"

"If you do not like the book, choose another one from a subject you enjoy."

"How can you be so calm? I mean, you gotta be just as impatient to get back into your own body or something like that."

"Discord destroyed my body well over 3,000 years ago. I've also been encased in that amulet the whole time. Patience was something I had to learn, after the maddening insanity finally died down after the first 1,500 years."

Dash looked up at Terra. Though she was in Twilight's body, she made her friend's body almost look like somepony else, just her posture as well as with her facial expressions.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Dash sighed and looked around. "Um, think you could get me that book on kite making?" She pointed a hoof at the book she wanted, one that was well out of reach.

"No need to be sorry." Terra offered a gentle smile, almost motherly, which somehow looked good on Twilight's face. "I have endured... and when you are all back in your bodies... I too shall have to endure once again." The book floated down before Dash, settling on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I... I have no body, and the amulet is cursed. There will always be a soul trapped in it."

"Hold on..." Dash could not believe what she was hearing. "You're just going to go back into that thing forever?"

"I betrayed my own sisters and sided with Discord. And the first chance I've gotten to get out of there, I make a huge mess of things. I deserve to be sealed away like that. All I've been doing is causing trouble after all."

"You know Terra, I don't know about that. I mean, I never really thought all that much about Scootaloo, but now that I've spent time in her body, I can see just how hard it must have been for her, and now she's trapped in the amulet, which is missing."

"How well did you know her?"

"Not that well, to be honest... I would pay her a little attention from time to time, but usually just so I could show off... Now, I look up and see any Pegasus flying so free and easily, and I just want to cry."

"And Rarity is not treating your body the way you would like her too, is she?"

"When I get back in my body, I'm afraid I'll have lost my edge. I'll be soft and not the fastest or best flier anymore. I'll just be a letdown for Scootaloo... She really does admire me and look up to me."

"Perhaps this... exchange, as it is, is not such a bad thing. You get to learn more about your friends than you normally would."

"I guess. Applejack spends a lot of her time hanging around Rarity now... I miss our little rivalry we had going." Dash sighed as she opened the kite book.

"What is the first thing you're going to do when you are yourself again?"

"I'm going to take Scootaloo flying. I promised her after all, and I don't break promises." She smiled as she flipped through the book, falling silent as she did.

Terra smiled as she drew up some various metals from below the surface of the planet.

Dash glanced up and gasped. "How are you doing that?"

"I am the creator of this very world we all live on. I can shape metal and gems and stone as I see fit. It is time consuming, but, it is my special talent."

"Wow. What are you going to do with that stuff?"

"I am making you new shoes. While I applied the poultice, I took their measurements. They will fit you perfectly."

Dash just sat and watched, looking to the whole world, a filly watching magic for the first time.

Even Twilight, when she came back into the room, just sat quietly and watched.

It was amazing, though slow, as the metal floated in the air, becoming white hot and liquid, then slowly forming into shape. Then drawing the heat out, and a single shoe had been created. It had taken nearly ten minutes.

"Awesome." Dash whispered, and kept watching as the process was repeated three more times.

The nails to hold the ponyshoes to Dash's hooves added another twenty minutes, though they were smaller and much simpler in design.

A whole hour that Dash and Twilight sat silently and watched.

"There, we are done."

Twilight picked up a shoe and examined it. "What kind of metal is this?"

"It is a mixture of metals, mixed and bound on the molecular level. Strong and hard, but also I enchanted them to never break, and they will grow with this body."

"Molecular?" Twilight was smart, but she did spend most of her time studying magic, or goofing off with her friends, or learning the lessons of friendship. Some things were still beyond her understanding.

"It's complicated. Though, if you were to learn to manipulate on that level, you can alter, shape and even destroy matter."

"You can create stone and metal with magic of that level?" Twilight's eyes sparkled.

"Create? No. Something from nothing is impossible. You can summon, which is what I did to create the world. I summoned dust and rocks from space. Brought them together and used them to form this world. Celestia did so with the Sun, and Luna with the Moon." She levitated the shoes over too Dash. "The poultice should have done its work this past hour." She removed the wraps, revealing healthy looking hooves.

Twilight was impressed. "It only took an hour? That must be some pretty potent medicine."

"Look at the medicine I used on you."

"Yea, I actually feel normal."

"Just wait till it wears off."

"Can't you just give me more?"

Terra giggled. "Goodness no. That would kill you."

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Twilight paled.

"I am not laughing. I'm giggling. The effects will most likely wear off completely by tomorrow morning. The medicine itself will take a few days to fully leave your body. After that, it would be safe for you to take another dose... only, and only if you happen to have another episode. Otherwise, I see no reason to let you take it."

"But... I'm feeling almost like my normal self."

Terra smiled as she set the shoes in place. "Rainbow Dash, this might sting, just a little. Twilight Sparkle, I understand you want to feel normal, too be yourself once again. I too wish to return to my earth, back into the ground. But that is not possible. The amulet, sadly, I am the only one who can activate its soul transfer magic. I'll have to go back inside."

"Isn't there any way we can break you out? What if we smash it."

"I created that amulet originally to be a seventh Element of Harmony, thus unbreakable, but fate made me change my plan for it. I changed the design so it would be an eternal, unbreakable prison to hold Discord, powerless inside for eternity. I, being who I am, as well as the creator, was able to circumvent it, just a tiny bit. I drew in my magic from outside, and used it to power the spell I eventually used to get out."

"You really were not thinking about the consequences, were you." Dash hissed a little as the second shoe was nailed into place.

"I said the maddening insanity calmed down after 1,500 years. I never said it went away entirely." She winked at Dash as she drove in a nail. "I'm still as crazy as ever." Her smile transformed into a totally bat-shit crazy grin.

Dash looked petrified. She was letting some crazy, insane goddess who create all of Equestria nail shoes into her hooves?

"There, all done." Terra smiled sweetly, not a hint of that insane face at all.

Dash shuddered, blinked, and looked at her hooves. They felt fine. She rolled carefully onto her hooves and stood up. "They don't hurt anymore. These shoes feel great. Um, thank you Terra."

"You're welcome Rainbow Dash. Now, 'Scoot' along. You're young again. Stretch your wings and try new things." She nudged the kite flying book forward with a hoof.

Dash nodded and scooped up the book onto her back, her tiny wings balancing it perfectly.

Twilight grinned, feeling some of her massive energy returning little by little. "That was really sweet of you."

"Was it? I've been alone for so long." She turned. "Oh so lonely." She nudged the Kamare Sutra book forward, not even noticing she had done so.

Twilight on the other hand mistook the look in her face (which was the longing to be around other ponies again) for something 'completely' different, along with the nudging of the book, just as she had done with Rainbow Dash.

"Eep." Twilight felt more Pinkie Pie energy come back instantly as she bolted out the door.

"Huh? What did I say? Did I do something strange?" Terra tilted her head, slightly confused. "Hmm, I don't really blame her, I did steal her body after all... Who would want to be friends with a thief." She levitated all the books laying about and set them back on their shelves, then returned to her gem cutting.

...

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

06

...

Rarity's Carousel Boutique.

Applejack squinted as she tried using magic to thread a needle for the umpteenth time.

"Ah got the hang ah usin yer magic, but Ah just can't get the hang ah th' finer points."

Meanwhile, Rarity was impressed with how 'articulate' Rainbow Dash's hooves were as she actually managed to thread the needle on her third try. "Hmm, Dash's body is actually full of surprises. Agile, great co-ordination. I could never thread a needle using just my own hooves, no matter how I tried."

"Ya actually did it? Ah tried fer an hour with mah hooves. Dashie really is sumpthin."

"Well, I guess she is... something." She tried fluffing her short, now strait, mane. Still white, as she STILL had not figured out how to fly, and yes, she had tried on quite a few occasions, resulting every time in her crashing into the pond near where she was practising.

"Y'all gonna try again?"

"Try what?"

"Tryin to fly."

"I do not know if I really should... I just keep failing. If Dashie were to see my try and fail, I would never hear the end of it."

"Hear the end of what if you fail?" Scootaloo's voice sounded.

"What? Oh... Nothing Darling." Rarity blushed a little.

"Oh, your attempts at flying? I know all about that. Keep it up. You'll figure something out." Dash turned to leave, her head hanging. "At least you have the potential.

Rarity felt bad. "Dashie?"

"What?"

"That book is on making kites, isn't it?" Her eyes glinted.

"Yea, so?"

"Would you like to fly?"

"How?" She fluttered her tiny wings. "They just can't get any lift."

Rarity came over and took the book. "How to make kites." She smiled, then looked around her shop. "I think I can help make you some wonderful kites."

Dash's eyes lit up. "Really? But, don't you have your shop to run?"

"Oh-hohoho... No..." The 'no' came as deadpan as a pan could be dead. "You see, I can't create without my magic... And even though Applejack has managed to figure out how to lift and move things... she can't thread a needle to save her life."

"Got it... Ponyfeathers. Ah don't got it."

Rarity glanced back at her poor body. "Don't worry Applejack. I figured out how to thread needles with Rainbow Dash's hooves." She smiled at her friend in the small body. "She certainly is talented."

"Ah heck Rarity." Applejack plunged the needle back into the pin cushion. "If'n y'all gonna feel that way, y'all can take care ah things yerself." She got up and left the shop.

"Applejack..." She half cried, but stopped. "Ooh. I've gone and done it again... Chased her off, with her taking my magnificent self with her... What am I going to do?"

"You're going to let her cool down. Trust me. Applejack may be hot headed, but she'll come back after she blows off some steam, and you have been keeping her away from the farm... Rarity?"

The moment Dash had said farm, Rarity panicked and rushed out. She had to find Applejack to make sure she didn't go to he farm and try bucking apples. That would be very unpleasant. Working up a sweat could stain her mane and coat. Bucking apple trees could chip a hoof and ruin her pedicure, or worse, sprain an ankle, or worse still, break a leg.

Rarity was panicking so badly she took a wrong turn, up towards Fluttershy's rather than up towards Sweet Apple Acres.

...

Fluttershy had been in town, wandering around and almost panicking. She had to tell the others that she had slipped up and told somepony about their secret. Still, she was scared what they would think of her, so when she spotted a pink pony, she wanted to hide.

But keeping the truth from them could cause them trouble. Not at all a kind thing to do. She started toward a mildly nervous looking Twilight.

"Twi... um... Pinkie Pie." She called out.

"Huh? What?" She spotted Applejack and came over. "Hi Fluttershy. How are things at the farm?"

"Oh, I keep messing things up..."

"I heard about the mishap with the seeds. Big Mac is concerned about you, I mean, Applejack, well, you. Ugh... This is all just too confusing sometimes... Especially when I loose it like I did this morning."

"What happened?"

"I ate some rice and..."

"Oh dear. Were there any casualties this time?"

"Casualties?" Twilight was taken aback. "Wait, what do you mean by casualties?"

Fluttershy was looking all over he place. "Ponyville isn't all pink. Are you sure you ate rice?"

"Just one spoonful. I'm apparently too blame for any... cutie mark scribbling you'll see." She blushed and hung her head in apology as Rain Dancer and Carrot Top walked past.

Fluttershy saw the 'alterations' on their flanks. "Is that permanent marker?"

Twilight pulled the marker from her mane. "No, it's water soluble."

"Oh good." The shy Earth Pony smiled. "It would have been a shame if it had been permanent. It would have taken days for everypony to wash it off."

"Yea... I guess it's not as bad as it had been..." Twilight sighed. "So, how's farm life? Not counting the mistakes you've made."

"Oh... that..." She then told Twilight about how she had told Nurse Redheart.

Twilight's mane fell flat. "You what? We'll be ruined if this gets out. We have to talk to Nurse Redheart right now."

...

Ponyville Hospital.

Nurse Redheart twitched when she saw Pinkie Pie enter, or was it really Twilight? Wait, Pinkie Pie wasn't bouncing like she always did, and her mane was down. She reached for one of Nurse Needle's needles and filled it with a sedative.

...

"Hello Nurse Needle." Twilight tried to smile without looking nervous. "Is Nurse Redheart here?"

"Um..." She glanced down at her feet for just a moment. "She's taking a nap at the moment."

Fluttershy lowered her head a little. "Oh. We really need to talk to her about something really important."

"Why don't you come back later when she's back from her nap." (Why did she use my BIG needle? I thought she hated that thing.)

"Oh, ok." Twilight nodded and left along with Fluttershy.

Once outside, Twilight turned to her friend. "I hope nopony find out..."

"I hope so too. I better go check on Pinkie Pie. I hope she's not having a hard time taking care of my animals."

"You do that... I'm going to go lay down for a while myself..." She headed back toward Sugarcube Corner while Fluttershy went to pay a visit to her animal friends.

...

Rarity was confused. When did Sweet Apple Acres get traded with Fluttershy's cottage, and why was there music coming from inside? She approached and knocked.

Pinkie Pie opened the door, revealing some pleasant music playing, and the sight of small animals sitting around and relaxing.

"Oh hi Rarity. I was feeling a little down so I decided to throw a little party for the animals. They seem to be having fun."

"Oh, yes, of course." She peeked in. This party, while it did look nice, completely lacked Pinkie's usual flair for parties. It just looked like a simple, relaxing get together of animals relaxing to music, nibbling on some snacks and drinking juice. "Sorry to bother you... I really need to find Applejack before she hurts herself, or worse, ruins my pedicure."

"Oh, well good luck with that."

"Yes, I think I will be needing luck."

...

Big Mac just stared at Rarity as she picked apple after apple from the trees with her magic. Nowhere near as fast as Applejack could, but she looked like she was... enjoying herself?

He walked over and stared, not sure what to say.

Rarity spotted Big Mac and nodded to some nearby trees that needed bucking. They already had baskets layed about them.

"Eeyup." He stated plainly and got to work. They did need to be picked after all.

Applejack may not have been bucking, but she was actually starting to feel relaxed as she plucked three or four apples at a time and placed them into the baskets.

She didn't even notice as Fluttershy walked up.

"Hello." She spoke.

"Oh, hey there Sugercube." She spoke in a low voice, nodding her head in the direction of the large red pony.

"Um... Applejack? I... I'm sorry. I told Nurse Redheart about our... condition. I don't think she took it too well."

"Ah dun think anypony would. Sounds crazy as a chicken that thinks it can fly."

...

(Achoo) Sniffle. (I can sneeze?)

...

The pair of mares sat talking, watching Big Mac puck apples and looking in their direction from time to time, looking slightly annoyed.

"Maybe we should tell him." Fluttershy blushed a little.

"Don't you go blushin when ya look at mah brother, specially seein as you're in mah body."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. He's so nice and quiet and... and I've had a crush on him for the longest time."

Applejack cringed. "Ah dun wanna hear talk like that come from mah mouth Fluttershy. Just taint right."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe after we get this all right, I can put in a good word for ya."

Fluttershy nodded meekly, blushing a little more.

"An' stop that blushin. Yer makin me look bad."

"Sorry."

"Ah... Maybe we should tell 'im. Not Granny Smith though, might be too much for her heart." She then spotted a blue Pegasus running up the road, taking long strides, her wings helping her to move faster as she ran. "Hmm, here comes Rarity. Ah guess she's gonna wanna make sure Ah ain't done nuthin to her precious hooves." She looked at them and they looked just as perfect as always.

"Oh there you are Darling. I was looking all over for you. I want to apologize for how inconsiderate I was."

"Ah, don't worry yer pretty head none. Ah ain't done no bucking. Ah just used yer fancy magic to pick some apples. Not as fast as bucking, but I bet if Ah can get the hang of it, I can clear a tree just as fast as usual."

Rarity blinked, then nodded. "I... I guess I did overreact. Please forgive me?"

"Ain't nuthin to forgive. It's all water under the bridge."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, I'm so glad." She eyed her hooves, and they looked just fine, besides some minor dust.

"One thing though."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you really ought ask Rainbow Dash for some flying lessons. Ah can see the pained look in her eyes every time she looks at her mane."

She fluttered her borrowed wings a little. "Well, yes, I have actually been practising in secret, but Dashie seems to already know about that. She seems downright depressed at the moment."

"Well, what say y'all go get her to help ya learn. Get yer mane done up all right an' such. Dash will really appreciate that fer sure. Then ya can fly her up to her place and she can get her bits to get new shoes fer Scootaloo."

"Yes, I should. Oh yes, Fluttershy? How is my darling Sweetie Belle doing?"

"Um, she's doing well. Granny Smith chased her out of the kitchen this morning when she tried to make breakfast."

"I cannot blame her for that. Sweetie Belle is as bad a cook as our mother."

"Oh dear."

"She really that bad?"

"She burned the juice."

"How the hay do ya burn juice?"

"Lil sis?"

"What 'y'all want Big Bro?" Applejack asked, turning to see Big Mac standing behind them. "Ah ponyfeathers..." He did not look amused.

...

No, Big Mac was not amused. Not one tiny bit of amusement was seen not heard from the large pony.

He was breaking up into hysterics, laughing his tail off.

The mares all looked at each other.

"So..." Rarity looked like she wanted to say something as she glanced at Applejack, who at this very moment was most definitely NOT amused.

"Big Mac! Y'all quit yer guffawin. This ain't no laughin matter."

Big Mac gasped for breath as he tried to get the laughing under control.

Still, Applejack had never seen her big brother just cut loose and laugh before. She softened her features and chuckled lightly. "Well, Ah guess it is kinda funny."

"You think this is funny?" Rarity glared at Applejack. "I fail to see how our predicament is funny in any way. Dashie is simply devastated that she can't fly (and that I did wash out her rainbow). Pinkie Pie... she can't throw her wonderful parties as she is. She's just too tired all time. Poor Twilight can't focus on any one thing at a time and she's already lost control a few times. It must be driving her crazy... And you, poor, poor Fluttershy. You can't take care of your animals like this. You must feel useless."

"Oh not really. I still can care for the animals on the farm. I just have to ask them and they go right into their pens or the barn when I ask."

"Eeyup. Thought it was mighty strange when Ah saw mah lil' sis do that." Big Mac said, standing and looking as solemn as he usually did, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"What 'bout yerself Rarity? Y'all can't sew without yer magic."

"Oh, I can sew, it will just take more time." She sighed and poked her belly a little. "And I do hate to say this, but I do think I'm making Dashie's body a little soft with all the pampering I've been giving it."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well, all we can do is just do what we can. Ah mean, do what we like, and also really take care ah each others bodies. Such as you Fluttershy. Y'all wanna care for animals, an I understand that's yer callin, but yer also not keepin me in top shape. Ah gotta care fer the farm an all. So, Ah have a plan. We just need ta get everypony together first, ok? I dun wanna explain this more than once."

...

Seven of those who had been 'exchanged' were present, though Scootaloo was still missing, which really was weighing heavily on Rainbow Dash.

"So what's your plan? I bet it's going to be a great plan because we all know you're so smart and I think I'll just sit down and shut up now." Twilight planted her flank on the library floor.

"Alright." Applejack stomped her hoof, which made Rarity wince slightly. "We all mostly been worryin 'bout ahselves, frettin hardly bout each other. This ain't how friends are supposed to act. So I propose this. We all help each other with ah calls and needs. Ah mean, Ah can't buck no apples, but Ah've gotten th' hang ah pickin em quite quick with Rarity's magic. Ah can help Fluttershy with the farm shores as best ah can without mussin up Rarity's hooves an' mane too much. Ah ain't no use with sewin, but Ah sure as hay can find gems got her."

"Indeed. We should go back to that geode and see just how rich it is." Rarity smiled. Now, I most certainly can keep sewing. My creativity is not lacking in the slightest, but it will have to be done without magic." She looked at Rainbow Dash. "And Dashie, I have been trying to get the hang of flying, but the nuances just escape me, and I could use a teacher. I don't want this athletic body to become soft after all."

"I... I can do that, I guess." Dash looked up from her book, kind of surprised that Rarity had actually asked for flying lessons. "But that's all I think I'd be good for."

"Don't sell yourself short." Pinkie Pie hugged the tiny Pegasus. "You may be in Scootaloo's body, but I bet you'll still be a great teacher."

"We'll see." She smiled, actually for once feeling a little better... Now only of she could find a way to get Scootaloo back...

"I'm not good with throwing parties." Twilight frowned.

"But you're great at organizing and planning." Pinkie Pie pointed out. "You just need to let the energy and creativity carry you and I bet you can throw some really fun parties."

"Well, I can organize and plan... but I think I'd need you to be there with me... to make sure I don't go overboard with the planning and all that."

"I would like that." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Then they all looked at Terra.

"What?"

"Isn't there anything you can do to help somepony?" Dash glanced at Twilight.

"If you mean helping her study, she's been doing fine on her own."

"No I haven't. I keep loosing track of things, going from one subject to another and not even realizing it. I can't even get any real studying or projects done, especially without my magic." She sighed.

"Then why do you not try to focus on your innate Earth Pony magic?" Terra suggested.

"What?" They all asked at once.

"Earth Ponies are the ponies that I created. I have given them all special innate magic that is connected with the planet. Be it plants, metals, gems. All Earth ponies have a special magic closely related to their special talent." She looked at Applejack. "You are an Earth Pony, and I've heard your orchards grow some of the finest apples in all of Equestria, am I right?"

A nod.

"How is it that you can grow more apples per tree, year after year on the same land, while Pegasus and Unicorns have to rotate their crops and the land they use every so often? Also, look at the size and age of your trees. They are no older than some of the local unicorn apple orchards, but your trees are twice as large, and almost never get sick while other farms have to spend more money or use unicorn magic to keep their trees healthy."

"Ah dun really thought 'bout that. Ah guess yer right."

"Of course I am. Your family has, for generations, grown apples, and you have a special magic for apples."

Twilight raised a hoof.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle?"

"What about me, I mean Pinkie Pie?"

"I have read up on her as well." She smiled at the yellow Pegasus. "You specialize at throwing parties, right?"

"Of course."

"But do you make it your life's work?"

"Of course not. I spend a lot of my money on throwing my parties. I work at the Sugarcube Corner to earn my money."

"And how much do you have after your parties?"

"I'm usually pretty broke."

"I see. Tell me about your family."

"Oh, um... I come from a long lone of rock farmers."

"What are these rocks used for?"

"All sorts of things. Sculpting, building roads, homes, bridges, even used as ballast in ships."

"How is it, while you farm the same land, generation after generation, the land never runs out of stone?"

"Oh... um... I don't know."

"That is your Earth Pony magic, stone magic where Applejack has apple magic.

Twilight blinked. "Wait, do you mean if I were to concentrate enough, I could pull up stones out of the ground?"

"If you can learn to understand the magic involved, yes you can."

Everypony stared at Terra, amazed.

"Now, my next lesson will be tomorrow morning. I suggest all of you go out and do what you love, and help your friends to do what they love as well." (Hmm, The Element of Friendship... A most powerful of Elements. I guess even I can help others to become better ponies.)

...

Scootaloo stared out into the darkness. She imagined herself, free, as herself, with strong wings so she could fly alongside Rainbow Dash...

Was Rainbow Dash even looking for her?

No, she refused to give up.

She started humming to herself, a happy song she had learned from Pinkie Pie.

...

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

"This chapter is going to be a little different, it will be solid dialogue. You're imagination will have to work overtime to fill in the events that go with them."

...

Into the Blender

07

...

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Of course, Rainbow Dash, you're one of us."

"But Sweetie Belle...

"Ah ain't acceptin' no buts from ya. Now come along."

"Aww... You too Apple Bloom?"

"Even if we're all in different bodies, we're still the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"I'm not singing the anthem..."

"Aww, but we always do it."

"I'm still not doing it. Let's just get this over and done with..."

"Well, suit yerself. Ah guess we can skip it just this once."

"Whew."

"But next time, y'all gotta sing it with us."

"You have got to be kidding... Wait, didn't you guys already try zip-lining?"

"We did?"

"Oh yea! Remember Sweetie Belle? We ended up covered in tree sap."

"If you expect me to remember from that... then 70% of all our attempts are like that."

"Ah still dun get how we ended up covered in tree sap when we tried pottery."

"What?"

"It's ok Rainbow Dash. We're experienced Cutie Mark Crusaders. We understand if you're nervous about your first time."

"Yea, but... I'm not Scootaloo. She has to find her own cutie mark. It wouldn't count if I found it for her. Heck, I don't even know if that's possible."

"..."

"She's got a point Apple Bloom."

"Ah guess she does, but it just don't feel right if we just do it the two ah us."

Sigh. "Fine... But, let's try something a little different than what you've been doing all this time."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well Sweetie Belle, tell me about some things you like to do."

"Oh, I like cooking, thought Rarity doesn't like it when I do."

"I heard you nearly burned down the Apple's house... making apple juice, which you burned in the process. Cooking is not your special talent... Trust me, I know. I can't cook at all either. Burned down my house once."

"But y'all live in a cloud."

"I know, crazy isn't it? Anything else Sweetie Belle?"

"Ok, um... I like helping Rarity, but she gets mad whenever I try to help her."

"I hear you Sweetie Belle, but you have to understand, Rarity is... very peculiar about how she has her home and business layed out."

"You can say that again... I try to help her by cleaning up her work room, and she got mad because I cleaned it up, and she called it her inspiration room."

"Still, I heard she got a wonderful idea for her lineup, and those dresses did look pretty nice."

"I guess so... hmm... I like singing."

"Yea, I've heard from Fluttershy. You really turned up the beat on that lullaby. She said that while it was loud, and startled her, she did have to admit, it sounded really good."

"R... Really? Rarity prefers her workplace to be nice and quiet. I don't think I've ever sang around her... or anybody else but us and Fluttershy."

"You should write a song about how much you love your sister. Just an idea."

"That's a wonderful idea, thank you Rainbow Dash."

"Oof. No need to hug me that tight Sweetie Belle... Thanks, I can breath again."

"An' what 'bout me?"

"Well, we know you can't sing, and sewing... you're as talented as your sister, trust me, I know what I'm talking about. And a lot of the other things you've tried, well, most of them are things ponies do as hobbies, though pottery, cooking, sculpting and trades like that are common special talents."

"So... what's mah special talent? Ah know it's gotta be something to do with apples. Ah family is always about apples."

"What about your Uncle and Aunt Orange? Or your other cousin Peach Schnapps?"

"Ooh, We dun talk bout her much."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's only half apple, on one ah mah cousin's side. He dun married into the Peach family an' they had her. She dun like us Apples much anyway."

"Didn't Applejack call her a little BitMFFF!"

"Sweetie Belle, Y'all know better than to repeat what AJ said 'bout her after she tried that peach drink."

"Oh yea... I still wonder why they didn't let us try any."

"Ooh, I remember that day... kinda... at least a little. Peach Schnapps makes some really strong grown up drinks. Anyway, back to what you like to do."

"Ah dun know. Ah mean... Ah tried everythin' to do on the farm, but Ah still ain't got mah cutie mark."

"Hmm..."

"What is is Dash?"

"I know one thing you've not done... though AJ might not be happy if I helped you."

"What's that?"

"Making Apple Cider."

"Oh, that's grown up drink, isn't it Apple Bloom?"

"Sure is. Ain't never tried it though."

"And as the responsible adult here..."

"Hey, we're both older than ya."

"Oh yes, we are, aren't we?"

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Aww no... HELP!"

...

"Hey there Fluttershy."

"Oh, hello Applejack. Are you here to help with picking the apples again?"

"Yea. Ah helped Rarity best Ah could with her sewin. She ain't never used herself as a model before, so Ah got mahself roped into it."

"How is her sewing going? I've been so busy here with helping the farm animals as best I can, and helping sort out the garden... I'm so sorry about that."

"Ah, don't sweat the small stuff. She's doin pretty good, makin good use ah Dash's hooves, really good co-ordination she said. Anyway, Ah know ya can grow a nice garden, ya got one at your place."

"Oh, I know. I love growing those fresh veggies for the animals."

"Yea, an' they all look real good. Just go an' do what ya do with yer garden here."

"I was so stressed out, I didn't even think about that. You are so right Applejack. Thank you."

"Aww, don't ya worry yer pretty lil' head 'bout it."

"It's your pretty lil' head Applejack."

"Oh, heh, yea, so it is. Been only a short while an' Ah'm starten to get used to WHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Applejack? Oh no, Rarity's special talent... Please, come back Applejack!"

"Ah would if Ah could Sugarcube, Ah would if Ah could."

"Again?"

"Oh, Big Mac... um... Yes, Rarity's special talent again. Will you help go get her?"

"Eeyup."

...

(If I get this amulet as my cutie mark, I'm going to scream...)

...

"Ok, and the balloons, you can't forget the balloons."

"I know Pinkie. I ordered extras, and more streamers, because I know you love them so much."

"Oh thank you so much Twilight."

"Good, check on the balloons and streamers, how about the birthday cake with Happy Birthday Dinky Do."

"I have that baking in the oven right now. It will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Perfect. Check on the cake. Um... what else?"

"Music."

"Gotta be something cute, for for Dinky and all her friends, right?"

"She told me she likes Vinyl Scratch."

"Hmm, I don't think it would be a problem to ask her to play her music live, would it? She lives to play music after all."

"Yep, she sure does. Oh, and we can't forget the games."

"We have pin the tail on the pony, with Velcro. Can't have young fillies playing with sharp pins."

"Good idea. Hmm, We have the punch, Hopefully Berry Pinch isn't like her mom."

"No, she really likes making juice, and she told me once she tried her mom's drink, but didn't like it at all because it made her all woozy and dizzy and... um, right. Next?"

"All sorts of snacks."

"Chips, dips, veggie platters... Applejack is making some of her special birthday apple tarts."

"Ooh, those are yummy."

"No eating them all like you did last time."

"Fluttershy told me not to eat a lot of sweets while I'm her. Honestly, I really haven't eaten any at all, and I feel just fine. Funny isn't it? Have you been following my dietary requirements?"

"Yea... I'm full of energy... How can you eat almost nothing but pastries and sweets anyway? When I get back to myself, I don't know if I'll be able to eat any of those for a while."

"You just stick to what you like eating."

"I plan on it. I've noticed that Terra tends to eat very little, but my body looks just as fit as ever."

"No changing the subject, we have a party to plan."

"Right, so... where were we? Snacks and drinks... Check. You should go check on the cake now."

"Oh, right. Thank you Twi."

...

"Why did I have to take a carriage? Flying would have been so much faster... Hey Driver? Can we go any faster? I really need to get home."

"Sorry Master Spike, we must adhere to the speed laws."

"Alright, alright. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there."

"Of course Master Spike."

...

"..."

"..."

"It's so quiet in this library... Maybe I should get out... but I really want to finish this jewelry... I feel so naked..."

...

(I heard somepony... I'M IN HERE! Somepony, please find me... Please...)

"Hmm, we've searched everywhere for that amulet."

"I know... I really can't think of anyplace else it could be."

(How about the Lost and Found? Seriously... I'm right here, only a length away.)

"Hey, have we searched the lost and found?"

"Don't be silly. If it was found, we'd hand it over to the princess. All us servants and all the guards know it's really important for her that we do find it. There's no way it would have ended up in there."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

(You're both idiots...)

...

"Lyra?"

"Yes Bon Bon?"

"I really love your music. It's so relaxing."

"Then play that song I taught you again."

"Only if you go make some candy."

"Ugh, you and my sweet tooth... whatever happened to the diet idea?"

"We're still on it. I... I just want to taste something sweet and yummy."

"You're getting as bad as I am..."

"I know."

"What are you giggling for?"

"Sorry. Ok, how did that song go again?"

"You start here, yea. Perfect. Just let my magic guide you... and I'll make us one piece of candy each."

"Really?"

"Of course. But only one piece. I'm sticking to your diet, so you can at least keep my body on it too."

"Of course, and Lyra?"

"Yea?"

"I really do love you."

"I love you to. I'll just be in the kitchen."

"And I'll be here playing our song."

...

"I am so in the zone..."

"..."

"My wings are twitching... Darn it. I can't stop thinking ab out trying to fly... Come on Dashie. Hurry up and get home so you can teach me to fly... What am I saying... I have to get this dress done before the client shows up..."

...

(La de da... So... BOOOOOORRRRRED!... Hey, I know, I'll imagine I'm riding my scooter, in the sky with Rainbow Dash, yea... ZOOM! Here I come Rainbow Dash, I'm going to make my own sonic rainboom!)

...

"Master Spike, we have arrived."

"Huh? What? Already?"

"Yes Master Spike."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

...

"DRAGON!"

"Huh? What? Twilight? Oh wait, you're Terra, right?"

"G... Get away from me. I don't want to be eaten. Where's my dragon sleeping herbs..."

"Um... I'm Spike, you know... Twilight's assistant? Her Number One assistant?"

"Y... You are? Of course you are... If you don't mind... could you, um, run along and find Twilight for me?"

"Where is she?"

"OH, I should have paid more attention when she told me where she was going, something about... um dink?... penis?... I think she's going to hang out with some coltfriend and do adult things."

"Huh what? What ARE you talking about?"

"Please... Just... go, find her... I... I'll, um... I'll be building myself a panic room."

"You are one crazy mare..."

"Crazier than you think, but that aside... shoo. Begone."

"Ugh... Mares... I'll never understand them..."

...

"You know, I think I will look in the Lost and Found."

"Feel free. There's never anything valuable in there... I mean, look at that stinky old sock right on top."

"Eew. That's gross."

"Wait... I think that's one of those socks that Princess Celestia gave Princess Luna for her last birthday."

"The ones that Princess Luna only wore once before she said a rogue squirrel stole them?

"Yea, those ones."

"Why does it smell like it was in the garden fertilizer pile?"

"Oh just shush and search."

"Is that an egg salad sandwich?"

"Wow, I lost that a week ago, I wondered where it went."

"Oh you are NOT going to eat that..."

"What? It still smells ok."

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

(Huh? Wait, going to be sick? No... nonono. Do NOT get sick in the lost and found... PLEASE DO NOT GET SICK IN THE... OH EEEEEEWWWWW!)

...

To Be Continued...

Authors note: I've never tried a dialogue only chapter before, I thought I'd try it to see just how... interesting it could be. To be honest, after I wrote it, I read it, and I was able to see everything that was going on in the dialogue. I really hope your imagination was able to do the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

08

...

Dash sat and watched as Apple Bloom gathered everything she would be needing to attempt making some apple cider. She was VERY not sure about this.

"Are you sure you really want to try this? I mean, come on. You're attempting to make alcohol."

"Ah know what Ah'm doin. Ah got the recipe book right here." Apple Bloom pointed to the book which was open on the correct page for some pretty strong sounding apple cider.

"What rhymes with love?" Sweetie Bell asked."

"Dove? Shove?" Dash shrugged. "I am so the wrong pony for asking about tips for writing songs."

"Oh, Dove, I like it." Sweetie Belle picked up her pencil and started writing again.

Apple Bloom grinned. "Ok, I have everything set up."

Dash looked over everything, as well as the instructions in the book. "I don't know, I think you added a couple parts you don't need."

"I know, but I think these will help make it faster, sweeter and stronger." She grinned.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

The small Unicorn grinned. "Well, it's an adult drink, so we'll have an adult test it."

"I kinda just thought of something. What if you get your cutie marks... and they appear on your current bodies?"

Silence.

"Ah never thought ah that."

Sweetie Belle looked at her real flank. "I don't think I'd want an apple cider cutie mark on my flank."

"Ah don't think Ah'd want some music or singing cutie mark on mah flank..."

Sweetie Bell glanced from her own body to Scootaloo's body. "Maybe we should just wait a while... Maybe we can just go to the meadow and play?"

Dash perked up. "That's a great idea. I made us some kites we can play with. I'm a Pegasus, so I know all about making things fly... except this body that is."

Sweetie Belle hugged Rainbow Dash. "That's ok. I know we'll get back to being ourselves again."

"Oh hey, Ah got a real cool idea on how ya can fly."

"What?" Dash's eyes lit up, watching as Apple Bloom started taking the dangerous equipment apart.

"We can attach kites to yer wings."

Dash blinked. "That... might work." She grinned happily. "Let's go try it."

...

Spike walked up to one of the merchant cats in the market. "Excuse me, have you seen Twilight Sparkle?"

"Last I heard, she was at the library." The orange mare replied. "Would you like some of our peach schnapps?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm really needing to find her." (Oh wait... wasn't she in Pinkie Pie's body or something like that?) "Oh, have you seen Pinkie Pie?"

"I saw her heading over to Sugarcube Corner earlier."

"Alone?" Please don't say with some stud...)

"No, with her friend Fluttershy."

"Oh, thank you." (With Fluttershy, not some coltfriend... That's good news.)

"You're welcome. Sure you wouldn't want to at least try a free sample?"

"Well..."

"Spike! Oh my, I am SOOO happy to see you."

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Um... Yes, of course..." The Blue Pegasus looked a little uncomfortable. "Please be a darling and come with me, and tell me you have the amulet."

"I'd like to Dash, but they still haven't found it yet. Princess Celestia sent me back here to check on things."

Rarity sighed. "A shame. I had been hoping they would have found it by now. Sewing without magic is... challenging."

"Sewing? You?" Spike asked as they walked along. "Oh... Right..." He suddenly blushed. "Rarity?" He whispered.

"Yes, tis I."

"Wow... This really is strange... I saw Twilight... I mean that Terra pony back at the library... She's weird."

"Takes one to know one. Hmm, you know, I think I could use your dexterous little claws back at the boutique."

"I... I'd really like to help, but I really have to find Twilight."

"Of course. I believe she is helping Pinkie Pie set up Dinky Doo's birthday party at the Sugercube Corner."

"Dinky? Oh, whew. That Terra there said something about Twilight and some coltfriend and... doing adult things. Whatever that means."

Rarity gave Spike an odd look as they neared the bakery. "Twilight? A coltfriend? Terra is... Yes, she is odd. Very odd. Ah, there's the bakery."

...

"SPIKE!" Boing boing GLOMP!

"OOF!" The moment Spike walked into the bakery, he was tacked and gathered into a huge pink hug.

"I missed you so much. Did they find the amulet? Did you bring it?"

"Can't... Breath..."

"Opps. Sorry." Twilight released her young assistant. "Hehe, I'm still really happy to see you again."

"Um.. yea, me to? Twilight?"

"Yea, that's me. Kinda strange, isn't it?"

Spike nodded. "You're not kidding... Is... Is Applejack really in Rarity's body?"

"She most certainly is." Rarity answered. "And I am quite impressed that she's taking quite good care of it."

Spike wiped his brow. "That's good to hear." He smiled at Rarity. (She's in Dash's body, but I still really care about her. I guess it was just the sight of her beauty that got me, but I think I've fallen in love with who she is. But will she ever accept me? Hmm, who knows, maybe one day.)

"I've finished decorating the cake." A bubbly sounding Fluttershy emerged from the kitchen.. "Spike?"

(Incoming hug...) He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

But all he felt was a warm and comforting hug. He opened his eyes and it was Pinkie Pie in Fluttershy's body hugging him. He could feel the kindness and gentleness in the hug.

He smiled and hugged her back. "How are you doing Pinkie?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I've been taking a lot of naps with Fluttershy's animal friends, but I've only taken one so far today. Yesterday, by this time, I think I took three."

"Well, Fluttershy doesn't have nearly as much energy as... um, you do."

Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded. "I know, poor Twilight. She's been so erratic, but I think she's starting to get better."

"Yea, only because Pinkie Pie's been helping me. Oh, is that a raspberry tart?"

Pinkie Pie smiled as she set down the tray. "You have to do quality testing. It's one of the perks of the job."

Munch. "Hmm, this is yummy. Sweet, but a hint of tart. The crust is flaky too."

"I made those earlier. I actually used less sugar than usual."

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie. "You what?"

"I've been seeing how eating so much sugar has been effecting you, so I've been cutting back, little by little on all your snacks. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. Plenty of energy, but now that you mention it, I'm not feeling overwhelmed." She hugged Pinkie Pie. "So, are you going to start cutting back on the sugar once you're back in your body?"

"Are you kidding?" She gave Twilight an odd look. "Of course I am. I've seen how you're doing so well with less sugar. You're still full of energy, but you're less insane."

"Less insane?" Spike stared from Pinkie to Twilight. "Do I really want to know?"

"Should we tell him about the rice incident?"

"Oh, we should. Let's save that one for later though."

"Yea, that story's a gem." Twilight grinned. "Oh yea, I've been meaning to ask... what's wrong with oatmeal?"

Pinkie Pie twitched a moment, quite in a disturbing manner, then calmed down. "Oatmeal? Are you crazy? I'm not about to inflict you with nightmares that will quite possibly haunt you the rest of your life."

Twilight looked nervous on hearing that.

Rarity and Spike just stared.

"Um... anyway..." Twilight regained her composure. "Welcome home Spike."

"Thanks Twi. Oh, I'm curious, what is the matter with that Terra mare? She's... I mean, I know she's the middle sister of the Princesses or something like that..."

"Exactly like that actually." Twilight corrected Spike. "You should just go talk to her."

"I don't know about that. She's really strange, and I think dragons scare her, a lot. I mean, do I look scary?"

"As scary as a baby dragon can look." Pinkie Pie giggled lightly.

Spike looked around at the three mares and sighed. "Well... I guess I should at least go say hello to the others. Let them at least know the search is still going on."

"Good luck Spike." Twilight hugged him again.

As did Pinkie Pie, and she also handed him a tart. "A welcome home present. We should have a little welcome home party for Spike later."

"A wonderful idea Pinkie."

Rarity simply smiled and opened the door for Spike. "Shall you accompany me to my door at least?"

"Of course, anything for you Rarity." He smiled and left with her.

...

After dropping Rarity off at home, and receiving a warm hug as well (which he nearly melted from), he headed off toward Sweet Apple Acres.

The day was beautiful, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were flying a kite that looked remarkably like Scootaloo.

The birds were singing.

Wait, back up a sec.

Kite that looked like Scootaloo?

Spike rushed into the meadow and stared in shock at a happily squealing Scootaloo.

But wait, wasn't Scootaloo missing? Right, Rainbow Dash was in Scootaloo.

"Hey Spike." Dash called, grinning. "It's not real flying, but it feel great to at least be off the ground."

"Be careful Rainbow Dash. I don't think kites are made for..."

Snap!

"AAAAAHHH!"

Splash.

"...carrying... fillies..." Spike sighed and walked over, helping a seriously giggling Scootaloo from the stream. "Are you alright?"

"Yea." Gigglefit. "That was great... but the kite... I couldn't really steer at all. If I could somehow be able to make it so the kite could move the way my wings do..." Her eyes suddenly lit up so brightly. "Spike, you're a genius." She hugged the baby dragon. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, back to the tree-house. I just thought of something TOTALLY awesome."

"I'll never understand girls..."

...

"Hello Applejack... I mean Fluttershy."

"Oh, Spike. How have you been?"

Spike smiled, then frowned. "We still haven't found the amulet."

"Oh... Poor Scootaloo... trapped in that horrible thing. She might be trapped in there forever."

"F... Forever? But... you need that thing to turn back to normal... and why are you talking to those seedlings?"

"Oh, I find that if I talk to them, they grow faster. We just planted them yesterday and look at them already."

"Wow. I thought it took a lot longer for them to start growing."

"I know. But, I think I found Applejack's magic. These plants are listening to me, and they're starting to grow so wonderfully."

"What about your animals?"

"Pinkie Pie is taking good care of them. She found that they really do like relaxing music, and some fun, relaxing games. She actually threw a little birthday party for Angel last night because I missed his last week. She's really good with animals."

"That's Pinkie Pie for you..." Spike then glanced around. "Um... Where's Applejack and Big Mac?"

"Oh, Rarity's special talent dragged her off to find some gems."

"So... You all actually have each others special talents? That must really be strange."

"We're getting used to it, except for Rainbow Dash... She's really wanting to fly."

"Oh, I saw her flying on my way here."

Fluttershy gasped, her hooves over her mouth. "She... She was really flying?"

"Yea, she had a couple kites strapped to her wings, but she crashed into the stream." Spike shrugged. "She then thanked me for some reason, hugged me and ran off."

"Well, she knows a lot about flying... I guess she'll be ok." Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, there's Big Mack and Applejack.

They looked to see the pair dragging an old cart with a tarp on top of it. They walked over and greeted them.

"H... Hello Applejack..." He looked her over. Somehow, Rarity's body looked... a little more fit? He hoped that Rarity would not be disappointed.

"Why hello Spike. Ya got us some even better news than what Big Mac an' I got?"

"Actually, no. The amulet is still missing."

"Darn shame. Ah do kinda wanna get back to really buckin apples, thought Ah gotta admit, magic sure is handy."

"Eeyup." Big Mac added his two bits.

Fluttershy looked at the cart. "What's in the cart?"

"Well, y'all ain't gonna believe it. Rarity's talent fer findin gems made us hit the jackpot." She pulled back the cart, revealing a huge pile of precious gems.

Spike instantly started drooling.

"Sorry Spike, these ain't fer you. These are all for Rarity."

Spike shook his head. "All of them?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"We found an old cave that was just chalk full ah gemstones. Ah'm honestly surprised she ain't never detected em before." She tapped the pile of small gems with a hoof. "Then again, she ain't ever gone lookin fer gems here on our farm."

"What a generous gift." Fluttershy smiled. "Would you like me to help bring them into town? I am strong enough."

"You dun worry bout it Fluttershy. Ah reckon Ah can handle em. Ah've been doin' some farm work after all." She looked at her hooves. "An' Rarity's hooves are strong. Almost like diamonds. I know Ah should ah chipped em more than once, but they just keep holdin strong. Ah really gotta let her know bout this."

Fluttershy nodded. "Well, you be careful."

"Ah will. Y'all take care, y'hear?" Applejack threw the tarp back over the gems. The then hitched herself up and, and with a little magic, along with her own strength, started hauling the cart into town.

Spike bid a good day to Fluttershy and Big Mac before returning to town with Applejack.

...

Rarity could only stare in awe at the cartload of gems.

"F.. for me?"

"Consider it a generous thank fer puttin up with my usin yer body." She tapped her hooves on a small rock, the rock cracking in half. "An Ah gotta admit, yer hooves are strong."

"You surely jest." She leaned down and examined them. "My word. Not even a scratch? But, you have been doing some farm work, right? I mean, it's only been a couple days, but I can tell."

"Um, yea... Ah guess Ah've kinda been workin, but Ah also been real careful not to do anything ta hurt yer hooves." She fluffed her mane with a hoof.

Rarity could tell that she really needed a bath. "Well, let's get these sparkling beauties inside. Let's take them to the cellar."

"Y'all got a cellar?"

"Yes, I do, thought I've not used it at all since I bought the Boutique. I went and cleaned it all out last night. It was all icky, but I figured it had to be done."

They headed around back and took a look through the cellar doors. It was spotless.

"Y'all did a wonderful job on this. How bad was it?"

"It was all empty, but there was a lot of dust and dirt and webs." She flapped her wings. "It took almost no time at all to just blow it outside. I paid Snips and Snails a few bits to help sweep it all into a cart to be taken care of. This would be the perfect place to store all these."

"Well, let's get em all inside." Applejack grinned and started levitating them down.

"My word, you have been practising, haven't you?"

"Ya bet. Ah can pick a whole tree all at once. Still can't thread a needle."

In short time, the entire cart was emptied, with a few gems given to Spike by Applejack, just because he did look hungry, and had been walking around for a while.

The young dragon munched happily as Rarity closed and locked the cellar door. "That was very generous of you Applejack."

"Don'tcha worry 'bout it." Applejack smiled. "Ah can honestly say it made me feel good."

Spike blinked. "Honesty? Generosity? Wait, Applejack, I thought you represented the Element of Honesty."

"Ah do, but anypony can by honest, or generous." Applejack smiled at Rarity. "Ah just felt like doin it, is all."

"Well, I do appreciate it very much." Rarity smiled. She then looked over her body. "Why don't you join me at the spa? I would very much like you to at least try to keep my coat clean after all."

"Sure thing. Ah'm all done with mah farm work today." She smiled at Spike. "What are you going to do now?"

"All this walking and these awesome gems are making me feel a little drowsy. I was thinking of taking a nap."

"Where?" Rarity asked, feeling that Spike might not be welcomed at the Library, especially if Terra was scared of dragons.

"My bed of course." He shrugged and started to leave.

"Spike dear?"

He spun around. "Yes Rarity?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Remember, Terra does not seem to like dragons."

"But I'm just a baby."

"I don't think that matters."

"But..."

Rarity smiled and pushed open the back door which lead directly into her home. "Come inside. I'll let you take your nap here."

Spike's eyes went wide. "R... Really?" He stammered.

"Of course, but not in my bed. You do drool after all."

"Of course." He smiled and followed Rarity inside, who in turn was followed by Applejack.

It only took a few minutes for her to set up a basket for the drowsy dragon. He crawled into the bed. "Good night Rarity, Applejack." He closed his eyes and nodded off.

"Aww, ain't just so cute when he sleeps?"

"Yes, he is a dear. Now, off too the spa?"

"Sure thing."

...

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watched in awe as Rainbow Dash lay in the floor of the club house.

Well, not because she was laying there, but because she was drawing.

Drawing what you ask?

Well...

...

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

09

...

Apple Bloom looked at the crayon drawn picture. "What is it Dashie?"

"I think it looks like a flower." Sweetie Belle spoke, bouncing about a little. "Or maybe a butterfly or a bird or a..."

"It's a kite." Rainbow Dash grinned.

They all looked at the rough diagram.

"Ah don't see it." Apple Bloom squinted. "Looks almost like wings."

Dash patted the Unicorn on the back. "Exactly. It's both a kite, and wings."

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Sweetie Belle. "Cut it out and glue it on sticks?"

Dash chuckled, rubbing her forehooves together, a grin on her lips and a glint in her eye. "We're going to build it. Strap it onto these little things, and then I'll be able to fly."

"With what?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ah mean, all we got here is paper, and scissors and glue."

On a side note, the grin was making Sweetie Belle a little nervous, and the glint in those eyes was not one of sanity, but more like desperation.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash. It really sounds dangerous."

"How dangerous can it be?"

"Remember your last attempt at flying?" Sweetie Belle reminded Dash.

"Yea? So? Those kites were not made to be used like that. These ones will be. Come on, let's see if we can gather materials."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER WING MAKERS! YAY!"

"Ugh... I can't believe I actually said that..."

...

Princess Celestia, try as she might, could not find the amulet with her magic, and Luna was having much the same lack of luck.

"Tia? This is pointless. What if the amulet is no longer even in Canterlot?" Luna looked down at her hooves, tapping them nervously on the floor.

Celestia frowned. "I had thought of that possibility little sister. I have some Pegasai searching outside the walls as we speak." She glanced at the doorway. "Here comes one of them right now."

Luna opened the door to their study, before the Pegasus could even knock.

He stared in surprise, his hoof raised. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. We have made a discovery."

"Please, enlighten us."

"Where Master Spike had found Twilight, we found an imprint in the dirt on the side of the road." The young Royal Guard reached under his wing. "I made this plaster casting of it."

Luna took the white plaster cast with her magic and floated it to her sister. "Is that the amulet?"

"Yes, and this cast looks perfect." She glanced at the Pegasus. "Your name is... Caster?"

"Yes Princess. My special talent is to be able to make almost anything with plaster. An odd talent for a Pegasus, and one most certainly for a Royal Guard..."

"I understand. It has been tradition in your family to spend the first ten years of your adulthood as a member of the royal guard, has it not?"

Caster nodded. "You... You remember my family?"

"Of course. It's been over fifteen generations that your family has been joining the guard, be it son or daughter."

"Tia." Luna prodded her sister with a hoof. "You're getting off topic."

"No, I was not. I was thanking him for this casting by acknowledging both he, and his family for their dedication." Celestia turned back to Caster. "Tell me what you know of this and where you found it."

"That was not the only casting I took." He pulled out two more. "These, hoof and dragon prints were near the amulet's indent. From what I know about Master Spike, his prints were too far from the indent to pick the amulet up. His body and arms are just too short."

"And the hoof print?"

"They were close enough. We tracked them till they entered the castle itself. Once they reached the stone entryway, we lost them."

Celestia had been feeling hope, but that suddenly fell.

Luna tilted her head a little. "Sister?"

"Yes Luna?"

"May I ask Caster a few questions?"

Celestia nodded. She hated to admit it, but she was very worried for Twilight, her friends, and her sister. She was just very good at hiding it from others.

Luna walked up to the guard, and and looked him in the face. She was always impressed how the magic of the Royal Armour made all of them look identical. Large, about Luna's height, strong looking, and white.

"Can you tell how old the hoof prints are?"

"One of the teachers from the magic academy used her magic to figure its age..." He pulled out a scroll from under his wing.

Celestia wondered just what else he had hidden under there, and just how he could fly.

"Ah, here we go..." He blinked as Luna took the scroll and looked it over as she walked back to her sister. "I think we found out why we may not have found the amulet..."

"Tell me?" Celestia took the scroll. "According to this... these tracks were made an hour before we learned the amulet was missing and sent the order out to find it."

"Is there any way to tell who these ponyshoes belonged too?" Luna asked.

Caster nodded slightly. "They look like they were made by a royal guard, just from the size."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you Caster, that will be all. Dismissed."

"Princess. Princess." He bowed to them and left, closing the door behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Luna paced back and forth.

"All guard armour has enchantments placed in them to fit only a single pony." Celestia smiled, looking like she was finally calming down, feeling relieved even. "All I have to do is sense the magic and I can tell who the armor belongs too." She closed her eyes and the plaster cast of the hoof print started glowing the same gold as her horn.

"Sister?"

"Ah, It is Lieutenant Cliff Jumper. One of our Earth Pony Guards."

Luna almost danced with joy. "I will go find him." She rushed off.

...

The Captain of the Royal Guard stood stiff, his face even stiffer, were that possible. "No Princess Luna. First Lieutenant Cliff Jumper is not here." He tapped the guard duty roster with a hoof. "As you can see, he has decided to use his vacation time."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He loves climbing cliffs. Wherever you'll find a cliff, you may find Cliff Jumper. He also enjoys jumping off them."

Luna blinked. "Jumping off cliffs? Isn't that dangerous for an Earth Pony?"

"Indeed it is Princess Luna. But it is his special talent. He can jump off any cliff and always land safely. Scared the daylights out of me the first time I saw him do that in training when we were training on repelling down cliffs."

Luna rubbed her temple. "Do you know of any specific cliff he may have been talking about?"

"None in particular, but the higher the better he always said."

"The closest high cliffs are... south of Ponyville, in the Dragon Tooth Mountains. Thank you Captain."

"You are welcome Princess Luna." He watched as she left, and the moment the princess was out of sight, he exhaled slowly and sat down. He knew well enough that Princess Luna was NOT Nightmare Moon, and was much like her sister, but she gazed at everypony with that DAMN intimidating gaze of hers.

...

"Sister, I think Cliff Jumper may be heading, if not already at, the Dragon Tooth Mountains, south of Ponyville."

Celestia nodded. "I am glad to hear that. To save time, I will send a letter to Twilight, or Terra, whomever may be around Spike at this time. They can start the search for Cliff Jumper." She levitated over a piece of parchment and a quill. She then wrote her letter.

...

"Zzzzz 'BUUURP' Zzzz..."

...

"Ah gotta admit..." Applejack sighed as she lowered herself into the mud bath next to Rarity. "This feels like hog heaven."

"Oh eew. Please do not describe it like that. I may start thinking otherwise about taking these soothing mud baths."

"Whatcha talking 'bout? Ah never had no trouble with any ah the mud Ah got on yer coat up at Sweet Apple Acres. Just a quick hose down an' yer cleaner under that mud spot than anywhere else."

"I know what a mud bath does for you..." She shifted position carefully. She kept Rainbow Dash's wings out of the mud. They were quite a bother to... Preen was it? Yes, they were a bother to preen when there was any mud in them. "Ahh, there we go."

"Ah wonder how Allo an' Lotus are handling seeing 'Rainbow Dash' coming in here."

"They seemed alright when I fist entered last time I was here, but when I asked for the Rarity treatment, they seemed to almost freak out for a few moments. I can't possibly understand why."

"Probably 'cause she had this reputation for hating this kinda stuff nearly as much as Ah do?"

"Too true. They must have thought that poor Dashie must have lost her head."

"Of that's how they feel, they're kinda right. Only, she gone found Scoots head."

"Yes, you are correct... Mmm, a few more minutes of this... simply heaven."

...

Speaking 'French' (Only because if I try to write in a French accent... I'll basically be declaring war on the French by how badly I would be butchering it...).

"Did you hear that?" Allo whispered to her sister.

"Yes... Are they imposters? I really don't understand." Lotus shivered. "Maybe they're pod ponies, invading to take us all over."

"Oh don't be silly. Pod Ponies? You've been watching too many Brony Wood movies."

"Then explain why Miss. Dash is acting like Miss. Rarity, and Miss. Rarity is acting like, you know, that apple farmer... What's her name again?"

"That would be Applejack." Allo peaked around the corner. "She's really nice. Remember when she accidentally made that apple soap and gave it to us when we asked if we could have it?"

"Oh right. That soap was really popular and sold out really fast. A real shame she refused to make anymore. But I still think those two are pod ponies..."

Allo groaned slightly. "I'll believe that when I see Applejack walk thorough those doors and asks for a spa treatment."

"What if Big Mac came in?"

"He does, every Saturday night after you head home. Been coming here for nearly six years now."

O.o

"What?" Poke Poke. Allo poked her sister a few more times. "Hey, Sis? Ugh... Must have been just too much of a shock for her."

...

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes Sweetie Belle?"

The small Earth Pony shuffled her hooves nervously. "Are you sure it's alright if you take some of Rarity's cloth?"

"She's using my body and..." The filly shuddered. "Taking it to the spa when she's not working or trying to learn how to fly."

"Y'all were supposed to be helpin her, right?" Apple Bloom frowned. "Applejack always says ya gotta keep yer promises ya make. She said making promises an' breakin em is the same as lyin."

"I will teach her... Once I can fly myself." She fluttered her wings. "Scoots wings are small for her age. I doubt she'll ever be a strong flier." She then grinned. "But if my little creation works the way I hope it does, then I'll be able to keep my promise to Rarity as well as give my number one fan the chance to fly. I'm still holding myself to the promise I made to fly her up to the clouds."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both smiled. They could see why Scootaloo looked up to her so much.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yea Sweetie?"

"I hope Scootaloo won't get jealous because we're getting to hang out with you."

"I think she'll understand. I just hope she's alright wherever she is."

...

Pinkie Pie walked onto the Sweet Apple Acres and spotted Big Mac. She smiled and trotted toward him.

"Hiya Big Mac." She knew that he knew their secrets. "Have you seen Applejack or Fluttershy?"

"Eeyup. Mah sis gone too Miss. Rarity's with a big haul ah shiny rocks. Ah dun really know why she's want em though. Miss. Fluttershy is in the house, doin' some bakin'. She sure knows her way 'round a kitchen."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Fluttershy is just so full of awesome. She can take care of animals. She can sew really well. She can cook really well. And I hear now she can talk plants into growing really well too."

"Eeyup." He pointed a hoof at the garden.

Pinky peeked over the fence and saw the tiny sprouts. "Wow, she just planted them and they're already growing?"

"Eeyup. Miss. Fluttershy even pulled out all the seeds she miss-planted an' planted em all right. We still can't find th' corn we wus supposed to plant."

"That's funny. I got a delivery of a whole LOT of corn. I thought it was for popcorn."

"Nope. Ah reckon that was our seed."

Pinkie Pie frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I... I made it all into popcorn and then made popcorn caramel balls out of it all." She paused and licked her lips. "They were really yummy, and they sold really well too."

Big Mac sighed lightly and offered a smile. "Dun worry yer pretty head 'bout it. We all make mistakes. An' Ah got to try them popcorn caramel balls. They was downright tasty."

"Aww, thanks Big Mac." She then tilted her head a little. "You know, I think this is the most we've ever spoken in all the years we've known each other."

Big Mac blinked. "Ah reckon yer right Miss. Pie. Ah dun know why, but ya always made me nervous before."

"Was it because I was so hyper and erratic all the time?"

"Eeyup. That's why. But yer talkin less funny than you always did." He looked her over, admiring Fluttershy's delicate cuteness, and noted that with Pinkie's bright personality (minus the insane hyperactivity), she looked even cuter. (Seriously, we all know how cute Fluttershy is when she smiles.)

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm actually taking steps to reduce the amount of sugary treats I eat." She tapped a hoof to her chin. "Maybe I should use even less refined sugar and more fruit and berries in my cupcakes." She smiled brightly at Big Mac. "And I'll make you some special apple cinnamon and brown sugar cupcakes."

"With Oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal? No. I don't eat oatmeal, nor do I even cook with it. Bad memories associated with Oatmeal." She shuddered. "But... I guess I can make an exception ONLY this once. Alright?"

"If it makes ya uncomfortable, how 'bout not usin' it. Ah don't mind." He smiled, feeling sorry to have mentioned something that would make this mare uncomfortable.

"Nope. I already said I'd make them. Hmm, If they'll have Oatmeal in them, I guess they'd be closer to muffins." Pinkie pondered a moment. "Oh well. Like I said, I'll make them, but only this once." (I better make sure I break out my bio-hazard gear...) "I'm going to see how Fluttershy is doing." She smiled and trotted off.

...

Fluttershy was setting the last try of apple tarts to cool when she heard the knock at the door. She didn't 'eep' or jump at the sudden sound. Rather, she set down the oven cloth and went to answer the door.

"Pinkie Pie." She smiled. "Are you here for the tarts?"

"That too." Pinkie smiled. "I saw your work on the garden. Really nice work."

"Thank you. I really enjoyed it very much."

Pinkie gave Fluttershy a hug. "You're the best. So, are we ready to bring the tarts to Sugarcube Corner for Dinky's birthday party? It's going to be starting in an hour."

"Of course. I just pulled out the last batch." She lead her friend (and her body) into the kitchen.

Pinkie blinked at the sight of a dozen racks of the tarts. "Wow, you made so many."

"Too much?"

"Nah. We can sell the rest at the bakery and give Sweet Apple Acres the profits. It'll help out the farm. So, shall we?"

"Oh yes. Let's get this all ready."

...

Spike yawned and sat up, a scroll falling off his chest.

"Huh? What's this?" He saw the seal of Princess Celestia. "I better get this too Twilight." He grabbed it and rushed out, closing and locking the door as he left (and hiding the key under the door mat).

...

Twilight was putting the finishing touches on the party decorations when Spike rushed in.

"Twilight? I just got a message from Princess Celestia."

Twilight's eyes lit up. "She must have found the amulet." She grasped the scroll and tried to handle it with her hooves, but just couldn't. "Darn it... Spike, could you open it for me?"

Spike grinned as he broke the seal and rolled it out for Twilight.

She read it over, then read it again. "Oh no..."

"What? Is it bad?" Spike peaked and read the letter. "This isn't good. The only lead we have is a pony named Cliff Jumper, and he's going to the Dragon Tooth Mountains? To jump off the highest cliff he can find?" The small dragon paled.

"This is bad. Very bad." She looked like she was about to panic. "We have to go find him. He's the only one who knows where the amulet is." She looked down at Spike. "Go see if you can find Applejack and Rarity. I'll go find the others. We'll meet at the library." She then put the last pin into the 'Happy Birthday' banner and rushed out the door.

Spike ran toward the Spa, where he knew Applejack and Rarity would most likely be.

...

Scootaloo was glad somepony had NOT gotten sick in the lost and found. Sure, she wouldn't not have been able to smell it, and with the lost and found junk on top, most likely would not have been able to even see it...

But it would have been the fact that she was laying in...

(And let's change the subject shall we?)

(What do you want to talk about?)

(Who are you?)

(I'm Scootaloo, who are you?)

(Hey, I'm Scootaloo too.)

(Cool, I'm not alone anymore.)

(Well, technically we are still just one Scootaloo.)

(Then am I just talking to myself?)

(Not at all. You're talking to me.)

(Wait... what?)

(Um, yea, what?)

(Hold on a sec, If I'm Scootaloo, and you're Scootaloo, then which one of us is the real Scootaloo?)

(Hmm, which one of us was here first?)

(I think you were, I'm not sure.)

(Then if I'm the original, you're a fake?)

(No need to get personal you know. And I'm not a fake. I'm also the real Scootaloo.)

(Now I'm really getting confused.)

(Me too.)

(Um... So... What kind of things do you like?)

(Duh, same things you do. Sheesh.)

(Oh yea. Heh, This is kinda neat. I finally have somepony to talk to.)

(That is cool. Nice to meet you Scootaloo.)

(You too Scoota-two.)

(Scoota-two. I like it.)

(How about me, can I be Scoota-three?")

(Wait, what? There's three of us now?)

(No, I was just pulling your leg. It's just the two of us.)

(Oh ha ha. I don't even have a leg.)

(You know what I mean. You're silly. So, what do you want to do?)

(Hey, let's tell each other stories.)

(Scary stories?)

(YEA!)

...

To Be Continued...

...

Brony Wood... Holly Wood... Ugh... My husband gives me the WORST puns around... I really have to apologize, so here goes...

MY HUSBAND IS SORRY! PLEASE LOVE AND TOLERATE THE STUFFING OUT OF HIM! ( I in no way accept blame for this... though I guess I could accept some of the responsibly.

...

As for Scootaloo... She's got an interesting imagination, does she not? It's only been two days or so she's been stuck in the amulet... unable to sleep, feel anything, BLINK. Not blinking would have to be the worst part I think. I know I'm having fun with where this is going.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

10

...

Terra grinned.

She was done.

"Finally... I won't be feeling so naked." She grinned and took the gold and platinum jewelry box that was tastefully embedded with various gems into the bedroom. She sat down in front of the mirror and opened the box, a gleeful look on her face.

...

Twilight bounced along with all her friends as they rushed toward the library.

"We have to go get Terra. She should be able to help us find this Cliff Jumper." Twilight was hoping this would be the day everything would be set right again.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Do we really need to get her? She's just crazy."

"I agree." Dash shuddered a little. "I only wish you guys had come gotten me a few minutes later... I was almost done making my new kite."

"If it was anything like your old one..." Spike snickered.

"Oh, these ones are way nicer." Dash grinned as they reached the library.

Spike didn't enter. "I'll wait out here. She's scared of dragons."

"Good idea Spike." Twilight hopped through the door before anypony else, then came the scream. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

The rest of the ponies piled through the door and looked at Twilight, or more accurately, and Terra.

She had gold loops on her ears, a smaller one at the outside tip and a slightly larger one at the base. These rings were decorated by some gems gems that seemed to almost sparkle from an inner light. The rings were then connected by a fine golden chain, which also sported one of those gems.

On her head was a golden circlet which wrapped gently around her horn with six small amethyst spikes, then up behind her ears, each side sporting a small fan made from three pink feathers.

On all four hooves were golden metal 'shoes' much like what Celestia wore, though these were adorned with round, pink gems. At the base of her tail was another golden ring decorated with more pink gems and another three pink feathers, smaller than the ones on her head.

Terra blinked. "What do you mean? I'm just wearing some jewelry. I kinda feel naked without it."

"It's tacky."

"Says you."

"That's MY body."

"Not at the moment, and until we find the amulet, I'm using it. While I'm using it, I want to at least wear a little jewelry."

They then spotted the ornate golden chest piece she had been working on.

Rarity's eyes sparkled at the sight of the jewelry. "Terra, did you make all that beautiful jewelry?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Dash kicked Rarity. "I'm not wearing any girly jewelry."

"Of course not." Rarity frowned. "Foal's jewelry has no real style."

"Ugh..."

Twilight had to agree. "Ugh. Terra, we got a lead on who might have taken the amulet."

"Oh?" She smiled as she perked up. "Well go get it."

"You are coming with us." Twilight stated in a way that was NOT a request.

Terra then nodded. "Seeing as you asked nicely." She rose and headed toward the door. "So, where do we go?"

"South, to the Dragon Tooth Mountains." Twilight said.

"D... Dragon Tooth? Um... I have something very important I have to tend too..." She started inching back inside the library.

Twilight, Rarity and Applejack blocked her path and hauled Terra outside.

"You silly filly." Pinkie Pie giggled. "There's not really any dragons there, not this time of the year at least."

"Are you sure?" A nervous Terra asked.

"Nope. But there's no smoke filling the air."

"Right... Ok." She stood tall. "Lead the way."

...

"Why do I have to walk up front?"

"Because you've already tried running away twice." Twilight glared at Terra, "We left Spike back at the Library, and you're still looking nervous... and did you REALLY have to pierce my ears?"

"These are just clip on earrings." Terra used her magic to pop one off easily, then popped it back on.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "No piercings at all?"

"Nope. I do respect the fact that this is your body. I just choose to decorate it as I choose. I was careful on choosing the gems and metals." Terra stated as she continued walking. "And the feathers, I asked a pretty pink Pegasus if she had any feathers I could have."

Dash and Fluttershy stared. "You're wearing Pegasus feathers?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"How would you feel if I were to wear your horn?" Dash scowled.

Terra laughed. "Oh you silly filly. These are molted feathers, not plucked ones."

"Oh..." Fluttershy and Dash relaxed. "That's ok I guess. I mean, my winter jacket is lined with my own feathers, and it's super warm."

Rarity nodded. "Yes. I know what you mean. Fluttershy made a lovely winter jacket lined with the down from her wings. So warm and cozy."

Applejack raised an eye. "Ah got mah jacket filled with goose down. What's the diff?"

Dash chuckled. "Pegasus are naturally resistant to the cold, and that holds true for our down and feathers used in making winter jackets."

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes. I've been saving all my down lately to make a jacket for Twilight."

"Really?" Twilight smiled. "Thank you Fluttershy. That's so sweet of you."

"Although it's Pinkie Pie who's been saving them."

Pinkie turned her head as she walked. "Speaking of which Fluttershy..." She stretched a wing. "This big feather is feeling loose... Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "When it falls out, you have to save it for Rarity."

Rarity's eyes went wide. "The primary feather of Fluttershy... the largest feather from your wing? I can have it?"

"Anything, within reason, for a friend." Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, and Pinkie, please don't try to just pull it out. That really hurts."

"Okay." The yellow Pegasus beamed.

"Sooo..." Terra glanced at the other ponies. "Do you know where this pony is? The one who knows where my amulet is?"

"Nope, but he apparently likes climbing cliffs or something like that." Twilight smiled.

"Well, I guess the sooner we get there and find him, the better." Terra muttered.

And they continued their small talk as they pressed on.

...

Cliff Jumper looked up from the base of the cliff. "175 lengths. This will be the second highest cliff I've ever jumped off." He grinned.

He had always thought his special talent was... odd. Being able to fall any distance, hit the ground full force, and not even get hurt? Seriously. What kind of talent was that?

Still, he loved the rush he felt whenever he jumped.

"Well, time to find a way up."

Sure, he could jump off cliffs, but climbing them? He was not any better suited than any other pony.

...

Applejack was the first to spot the movement on the cliff face. Almost at the top. "Ah see 'im." She pointed her hoof.

The others followed her hoof.

"Oh, there he is." Twilight beamed. "Wow, he's high up there. I'll go get him." She shut her eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Riiiiiight... No winking." She looked up at Terra. "Wink up there and ask him where the amulet is."

"Sorry, I can't." Terra shrugged.

"Can't or won't?" Dash said from her place behind Fluttershy. She remembered well the scary look on Terras face.

"I don't know how to use magic like that. I only know Earth Pony style magic." She simply shrugged. "Though telekinesis is very handy."

Twilight blinked. "You winked away the first time we saw you."

"I did? Hm, oh yea. I forgot. How did I do that again?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "I'll do it."

All eyes fell on Rarity.

"I didn't know you knew how to wink." Twilight beamed.

"I don't, well, I've never actually done it. I know the basics on HOW to do it though."

Twilight frowned. "But you've never actually done it." She then tapped her wings. "Besides, you're not a Unicorn at the moment. Can you fly yet?"

Rarity looked at her wings, stretching them out. "Oh, of course I WOULD forget the MOST important part of winking..."

"Ah dun think AH can. Ah've only been usin' Rarity's liftin magic." She tapped her horn. "Sorry."

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie. "Do you think you can fly up there? I've seen you fly a few times."

"I could try... but flying makes me really tired. I might fall asleep on the way up." She stifled a yawn. "And we have been walking for a few hours already."

"Ok... Then we climb up as fast as we can. Anypony see a fast route up there?"

Terra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Are you forgetting something?"

The others all just looked at Terra with blank stares.

"I CREATED this world. You don't think I can shape it?" She grinned.

Fluttershy nodded a little. "Oh, of course. But, do you have the magic strong enough to make us a path up the mountain? I man, if you really want too that is."

"Ah..." Terra held up a hoof, a look of 'ah crud' on her face. "Nope, I don't."

Six ponies face-faulted on the spot.

"But don't worry. I did come prepared." She tapped her odd looking crown. "I may not be able to actually cast spells beyond Twilight's telekinesis, but I can still enchant. And all this jewelry is not just for show."

She pulled it off and popped it onto Twilight's pink maned head. The metal seemed to shift slightly as it now fit her perfectly.

"What's this?"

"A magic circlet. I've placed a lot of magic into it." She then pulled another gem from her ever present saddlebag. It was carved, or maybe shaped, from the same pink gems that were set into the rest of Terra's jewelry.

"That looks like a Unicorn's horn, made from Pink Diamond." Rarity gasped. She then realized that all the gems were diamond, even the ones she had thought were Amethyst.

Terra placed it into the horn ring on the circlet, where it locked into place.

Twilight winced a little. "Ow. That hurt. What did you do?"

"I magically bound that enchanted horn to your skull, just like a normal unicorn horn, only it's made from indestructible diamond."

"What?" Twilight tapped the horn. She could feel through it like it was her own horn. "I... I have a horn again?" She beamed brightly and concentrated.

But she couldn't find her magic.

"Lesson one on Earth Pony magic. Their source is not from within them, but from the very earth itself. You need to draw the magic up through the ground, and into your heart."

Twilight nodded. She had the knowledge, she just needed to practice now. She closed her eyes and felt her hooves on the ground. She could feel it. She had never even thought about it, but she could feel the magic.

She drew it into her chest, balled it into her heart where Unicorns would gather their magic before releasing it through their horn. She looked up at the top of the cliff. It was within range.

Her horn flashed a bright pink and she vanished.

Terra was the only one looking to the top of the cliff where she saw another pink flash. "Wow. It actually worked. My theory was correct after all." She was grinning and rubbing her hooves together.

"She did it?" Rarity gasped. "That's amazing."

Pinkie Pie turned to Terra. "Theory?"

"Oh, yes. Anypony who KNOWS how magic works can use it. But Earth Ponies and Pegasus cannot use it in the ways that Unicorns can. So I created that horn and enchanted it with a lot of life energy. She can use it just as if it was her own nateral horn now."

"Oh wow." Pinkie beamed. "Do I get to keep it?"

"Well, it is merged right into your skull now, with special connectors right to your brain and nervous system for the channelling of magical energy."

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie tilted her head.

"Yes, you are now a Unicorn."

"Cool." Pinkie Pie bounced around a little, almost like she was her old self.

Applejack looked at her own body. "Ah've been gettin kinda used to usin magic. Think Ah can earn mahself a horn?"

Terra shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. It's not like I'm actually changing you into a unicorn for real. It's more like a piece of jewelry you're going to wear for the rest of your life."

"Ah think ah can live with that." Applejack smirked.

Dash raised a hoof. "I'm confused. You can turn Earth Ponies into Unicorns?"

"Well, think of it as giving them a means to actually channel their Earth Pony magic, like a magnifying glass can focus sunlight into a single point."

"But... Twilight is an Earth Pony right now and she just used Unicorn magic."

"Magic is Magic. All that's really different is where that magic comes from. Pegasus magic comes from both within their wings, and the air around them. Earth Ponies channel the magic from the Earth. Unicorns channel the magic that they gather inside themselves, then use their horn as a means to amplify it." Terra smiled. "You see?"

"Ah get it." She looked down at her hooves and grinned. "So, can Ah channel Earth magic through mah hooves as a unicorn?"

Terra shook her head. "No, you don't have the proper magical pathways for that. Although, if you were to touch your horn to he ground... who knows. Best you do that when you're certain you won't blow anything up."

Applejack quickly lifted her head, as she was about to try it. "Ah... Ah dun think Ah'll try that anytime soon."

"Yea, you might blow yourself and your friends up." Terra grinned. (I love messing with other ponies heads.)

"Everypony look." Fluttershy pointed to the top of the cliff.

Cliff Jumper had reached the top.

...

He had finally reached the top of the cliff. The climb had been a challenge, as well as very tiring. The jump, though, would be totally worth it, once he puled himself up and got some rest.

He felt a foreleg grasp his and help pull him up. "Thank you." He smiled, the blinked once he spotted a cute pink unicorn. "Oh, what are you doing up here?"

"Amulet... where is it?"

"Amu... what? What's that?"

"Pendant, charm, necklace. You found one before you left on your vacation." The pony was making Cliff Jumper nervous. "Where is it."

"Give me one good reason I should tell you?"

"Because, I need it. Tell me where it is." Twilight twitched. She was so excited to have finally found Cliff Jumper, the only pony in all of Equestria who knew where Terra's magical soul prison amulet was.

"You're freaking me out lady. I'm not telling you anything." He kicked hard off the cliff, throwing himself into the air, with nothing between him and the hard ground below.

Twilight watched, terrified. He was going to die, and they would never learn where the amulet was.

...

Scootaloo had grown bored of her game, pretending here was 2 of her here. She had actually gotten into an argument with herself... and somehow lost?

She glanced around, mentally frowning. She then noticed something. She focused and pulled back. She was no longer looking out of the gem, but looking around the INSIDE of the gem.

She looked all around at all the surfaces of the gem and saw the writing on them. She looked closely and blinked. She could read it, even though she had never seen it before.

She smiled. She could feel herself smiled and looked down at her transparent hooves. She looked back at the window ans was the shattered ruby chains.

"I don't really get it... but I'm not stuck staring out that window anymore. And there's all this writing in here..." She started reading. "I... I think this is... magic?" A grin crossed her face. If she was going to be stuck in here, she was going to finally have something to do other than stare out that window.

...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

11

...

Cliff Jumper relished the feeling of he free fall, but it was slightly dampened by the appearance of that crazy pink unicorn. He had never been bothered so much as the moment he saw the twisted grin and crazy glint in those cute blue eyes.

He twisted in mid air, just like a cat and righted himself. He watched with a thrill as the ground rushed toward him.

The the sensation of the impact. It ripped through his legs, up through his torso , hips, abdomen, and up his spine, through his neck and into his brain.

He let out a gasp of delight at the sensation. It was unlike anything he could describe as it suddenly flowed back the way it had come, like a wave washing up on a beach shore.

He felt the sensation flow back into the ground.

Now came the part that he always thought was a blast. The feeling flew out his hooves with such force that the ground cracked, then exploded outward. He was always at the center, where there was no explosion, so he never worried.

As the ringing in his ears died down, he surveyed the small crater. "2.5 length radius. Nice." He grinned, then heard a strange sound. He turned to see he pink Unicorn was down here.

Cliff Jumper blinked and looked up, then back down. "How?"

"I winked. You scared me when you jumped. I'm glad to see you're not a pancake now." She was suddenly in her personal space, her forehooves on his shoulders, her eyes staring into his. "Tell me where the Amulet is. NOW!"

"I'm not telling anything to some crazy Unicorn. Get away from me." He jumped back, and turned to run.

The Unicorn appeared right in front of him. "You're not getting away. Tell me. Tell me. TELL ME!"

Cliff Jumper reared up and brought his hooved down on the ground. He caused a small explosion of sand and dust, creating a cloud that made the Unicorn cough and wheeze.

He took this moment to run away.

Terra and the others finally caught up too Twilight.

"Ya'll ok Sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she poured some water on a cloth, then placed it to Twilight's eyes to wash out the dust.

"He... He jumped off the cliff. I see where he gets his name now..." Twilight coughed up a little more dust and levitated the water bottle to herself, then drank. "Oh it feels good to be able to use magic again."

"We all saw him jump..." Dash was relieved to hear he was ok. "But he wasn't here when we arrived."

"Can somepony track him?"

Pinkie Pie flew on top of a pile of large rocks and looked around. "I see him, he's heading north toward Ponyville... and WOW can he run fast."

Twilight wiped some sweat from her brow. "Well, I don't think I can use any big magic for a bit. Those 2 winks took a lot out of me."

Terra hung her head and mumbled something.

Only Rarity heard her mumble. She leaned close and whispered to her. "What did you say?"

"She's not a Unicorn. She can't keep thinking like a Unicorn. She does not store her magic inside her. She draws it from the earth itself."

"So... her magic is, unlimited?" Rarity blinked.

"Just like how a Pegasus's magic to fly is unlimited. You draw your magic from the air and channel it through your wings. That's how Pegasus fly, only they do it naturally. It's instinct for them. You too are thinking like a Unicorn too much Rarity."

"I don't really get it. I don't know how to use Pegasus magic."

"Neither do the Pegasai. They just DO it. Look at Pinkie Pie. She can fly, because she just does it and doesn't think about doing it." Terra grinned. "You've been failing to fly because you've been trying to fly."

"Uh..." Rarity gave Terra a 'WTF' are you talking about look.

Terra sighed. "When you finally decide to fly without trying to fly, you will fly."

Again, the 'WTF' look. Rarity shook her head and sighed. "I don't really understand, but I guess I can try."

"No, don't try." Terra rolled her eyes. "You just can't grasp what I mean, can you? If you use just your wings to fly, you won't fly. In a biological sense, physical and even using basic aerodynamics and physics, a Pegasus Pony's wings are actually too small to allow them to fly." She glanced at the blank look on Rarity's face. "Never mind..."

"Can we reach Ponyville before he gets away?" Dash asked.

"We won't know unless we try." Twilight glanced at Fluttershy and Rarity. "You're the fastest runners. Try to catch up to him and don't let him get away." She then took off, running as fast as she could.

The 2 athletic ponies took off full speed.

Fluttershy could feel her speed came from a combination of her own physical strength and the magic flowing through her hooves. She now understood how Earth Ponies could run so fast. She had not actually tried running in this body till now, and it was exhilarating. The thundering of her hooves, the wind in her mane.

She liked it.

Rarity watched as Fluttershy started pulling ahead, and gaining ground fast. She spread her wings, knowing that it seemed to help her run faster somehow.

She didn't really understand, but focused on trying to catch up to Fluttershy.

(How is she running so fast? I've never even seen Applejack go that fast before.) She pushed herself. She had to go faster. She NEEDED to go faster. Not just because she felt some odd urge to try to beat Fluttershy, but because her body was screaming for it.

Before she knew it, the ground vanished. She didn't even focus on the ground, but on passing Fluttershy and catching Cliff Jumper.

She flew past the Earth Pony, feeling the wind tighten around her. She did not slow down, but continued gaining speed.

...

They were running as fast as they could when it happened. A massive rainbow coloured explosion.

Dash, riding on Twilight's back so she wouldn't get left behind, could only stare in awe.

"R... Rarity? She... She did it? She pulled off my Sonic Rainboom?" Rainbow Dash wanted to cry. Not because she herself might not ever get to pull off the most awesome move ever again, but in pride. Rarity had gotten off the ground, and her first time flying, she pulled a miracle.

She pulled off her CMC cape, revealing an odd contraption attached to her sides and wings. "Twilight, hold my cape."

Twilight glanced back as she ran and saw the wood and cloth device. She had no idea what it was until Dash spread her wings.

For each feather, she had created a long, narrow kits, each one connecting to the same feather on her own wing by means of a 'wing glove' and strings. "Dash, wait."

Dash didn't listen and let go of the cape. She flapped her tiny wings, making the larger wings flap as well.

Dash felt herself lift off Twilight's back. She flapped harder and started pulling ahead, passing a stunned looking Terra and Applejack. Pinkie Pie gasped and giggled.

Dash knew Scoots wings were strong for their size, considering she flapped them a lot faster than any other Pegasus to help propel herself along on her scooter.

So Dash used those strong little wings with her special 'wing kite' to take to the air.

"I'm flying... I'm finally flying." She grinned, flapping faster and faster. She knew she would never be able to reach her preferred speeds ever again, or even be able to pull her tricks and stunts, but just to fly again felt awesome.

In the distance she watched the growing rainbow ring fade into the sky. She could only smile.

...

The explosion happened behind him, making him slow and look back. It was an awesome and beautiful sight. He had heard of a Pegasus who had pulled this off at the Best Young Flier's competition. Some of his Pegasus co-workers had actually been there to see it first hoof.

Now, he was seeing it for himself.

And then he saw the blue Pegasus...

Heading right for him...

Full speed...

"Ponyfeathers..." He muttered before impact.

...

Fluttershy arrived at the site of a smoking crater in the ground, one that had to stretch from a point of impact and stretching along a groove in the ground for another 50 lengths.

She headed for the end of the still smoking ditch and heard... laughing?

Fluttershy peaked in and watched as a blue Pegasus and a dark brown pony crawled out, both laughing and helping each other out.

"Oh my goodness. When I saw you heading right for me, I was kinda worried." Jumper sighed, chuckling.

"Dear me, I had no idea I could go so fast. I couldn't turn at those speeds, I really didn't mean to crash into you."

"Don't worry. I'm highly resistant to high speed impacts. My special talent is jumping off cliffs after all."

"When I saw you jump, I did fear the worst, but I'm glad you are ok. I'm sorry if my pink friend startled you... You see..."

Fluttershy helped them out as Rarity explained the situation.

...

Dash could see the smoking crater and deep groove in the ground. She winced at the though of being in that. "I hope Rarity is ok..." She was more worried for her friend than her own body... though the 2 did come hoof in hoof.

She then spotted 3 ponies, sitting and talking to each other.

As she landed, she heard the sturdy looking Cliff Jumper say "If she had just explained the situation, this little chase wouldn't have happened. She was just, I dunno, I guess she was panicking?"

"That's Twi for you." Dash smirked as she walked up. She paused as she tried to fold the wings, but they refused too. "Darn it... They're locked in position..." She tried to use her teeth to pull them off, but couldn't reach the straps, causing her to 'chase her tail'.

Fluttershy then noticed something. "Dash?" She came over and got her to stop spinning. "Hold still, let me help you."

As she helped unstrap the wing kite, she gasped. "You... You have a cutie mark..."

"Wait.. WHAT?" She turned and stared.

She was staring at her own cutie mark, but the lightening bolt was purple, like her hair.

"Congratulations." Fluttershy clapped. "You must be the first pony to ever earn her cutie mark twice in her life."

"No way... But... This isn't my body. This is Scoots body." She frowned. "Ah no... I just took away one of the greatest times in anypony's life..."

Fluttershy then understood. "It's alright... I'm sure Scootaloo will be happy. You are her hero after all."

"I just hope so..." Dash looked at Rarity and Cliff Jumper and walked up, both were watching her.

Rarity's eyes could not leave the cutie mark. "Oh Dash..." She had heard what her friend had said, and actually felt bad, not for Dash, but indeed for young Scootaloo.

"HEEY!" A voice called in the distance. The 4 ponies turned to see Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack and Terra galloping up.

Once all together, Cliff Jumper glared HARD at Twilight. "You scared me, made me think you were some insane pony."

"The insane one would be me actually." Terra held up a hoof, grinning.

"Anyway... Your friends here explained to me what happened and why you're looking for that amulet thing. I had to think about it for a moment but I think I found something like that and tossed it into the Lost and Found in Canterlot Castle."

"Lost and found?" Twilight twitched. "Do you mean it's been in the Lost and Found all this time? Just sitting there?"

"Twi?" Terra pulled the pink Earth Unicorn Pony back. "You're going to make him run away again."

"Oh... sorry... I... I just want get everything returned to normal, and get Scootaloo back..." She then hung her head. "But... I don't know what to do... I... I don't want to lose our new friend either." Twilight looked into the face of a surprised looking Terra.

"You... You think I'm a friend?"

Twilight nodded. "A strange friend, but, you're smart, wise, and you've done a lot to help all of us. You've made us all more aware of who we are, and more aware of our friends. Because of you, you've brought us all closer together."

"Although I won't be surprised if Scoots hates me..." Dash spoke, showing off her cutie mark that ran from her flank and almost reached her knee.

Twilight then noticed the clouds were shaped like wings, and pointed that out. "The cloud looks like a fluffy wing."

Dash looked again, and realized it was true. "Yea, that's awesome and all, but... Scoots is going to be disappointed. That's kinda my cutie mark after all."

Terra placed a hoof on the cutie mark. "I don't know. The source of a cutie mark is not always from the mind of the pony, but more often from the deepest desires of the very heart of all ponies." She smiled. "Scootaloo really looked up too you, right?"

"Yea... she did..."

"And now she has a cutie mark a lot like yours, but different enough to be her own." Terra ran her hoof from the cloud wing down the purple bolt. "The cloud, signifying the love of flight. I'm guessing that with her small wings, she never could, and always longed to fly. The bolt, signifies her love..." She looked into Dash's eyes. "Her love of you."

Dash choked up a bit and wiped away her tears. "She... She loves me?"

Fluttershy hugged the filly. "Scootaloo is an orphan, you know that better than any of us. She looks up too you, and if she does love you, then..."

"All this time I've been in her body, I've learned more about the tyke than I ever thought I'd learn... She has a collection of photos of me, and even one of my molted wing feathers." She wiped away another tear. "I'd always thought she was kinda a pest before."

"And now?"

"I won't let her live in that orphanage anymore. I'll give her a home." Dash stood tall and grinned. "I'll adopt her... once everything gets back to normal that is."

Terra nodded. "Let's send a message to my sister. How long does the mail take to deliver anyway?"

"With Spike, it takes only an instant to send letters." Twilight smirked.

"Spike? Wait, that's that... " Terra shuddered. "D... D... Dragon?"

Twilight looked very proud. "Yep. My number one assistant. Let's go tell Princess Celestia where to find the amulet."

...

Celestia had been hoping for a letter, and when one finally appeared in a puff of green flame, she nearly jumped for joy.

She opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Princess Celestia.

"I hope this letter finds you well, as I bare good news. We have spoken with Cliff Jumper and he has told us where he last saw the Amulet. Look in the Lost and Found."

"I hope to hear from you soon."

"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She turned to the servant that had just arrived to deliver a glass of juice. "Hoovington?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You are aware of the amulet I have been searching for, correct?"

"Of course Princess. I have been searching for it whenever given the time. Have you any clue as to it's whereabouts?"

"I believe it may be in the Lost and Found." She paused a moment. "Actually, I was unaware we even had a Lost and Found."

Hoofington placed the glass down. "I shall tend to this at once Princess. Should I find it, I will return immediately." He bowed deeply and hurried from the office.

...

Scootaloo grinned as she pieced together the writing.

"Yup, this is an inescapable prison."

Her grin faded. "Well, at least I'm not stuck always looking out that little window." She glanced and watched as the dirty sock that blocked her view was suddenly moved.

A pony was staring right at it.

Scootaloo was right at the window, pounding against it with er hooves. "I'm here. I'm in here." She sighed with relief as the pony, a Unicorn, levitated the pendant and took it with him.

Scootaloo watched out the window. She could see the magnificent halls of Canterlot and could only ooh and ah in wonder at the sheer beauty.

She then watched as they entered the throne room before entering a side office.

Scootaloo had never been this close to Princess Celestia ever before. Even though she was in this prison, she bowed.

"Scootaloo? I do not know if you can hear me, but now that we have found this amulet, we can restore you back into your own body."

Scootaloo pressed against the 'window' and nodded with great enthusiasm. "I can be me again? Awesome."

She then saw Celestia look closer and blink. "Scootaloo?" She asked. "I can see you."

"Really? Can you hear me?" Scootaloo yelled back.

"Don't yell, I can't read your lips."

Scoots nodded and spoke normally. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can understand you. I just cannot hear you." Celestia was glad. Scootaloo seemed to be safe and sound within the amulet.

"Thank Celestia... I mean, thank you." Scootaloo laughed, a hoof behind her head.

Celestia giggled, then looked up to see Luna, who was wearing an odd look on her face.

"Tia? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am. Twilight Sparkle tracked down Cliff Jumper, who told them where the amulet was. She sent me a letter. Hoofington retrieved it and brought it to me."

Luna released a sigh of relief. "That's good news... but why were you talking to it?"

"Scootaloo really is inside here." She turned to around.

The youngest Princess leaned close and looked, to see a tiny Scootaloo bowing to her.

"Ah, the young werewolf. I recognize her."

Celestia blinked. "Werewolf?"

"Her Nightmare Night costume." Luna smiled. "Can she hear us?"

"It seems that way, but we cannot hear her, though I have an idea." Celestia brought the amulet to the library and set it on the table. She levitated over a book and set it down, then searched out a spell.

"What spell are you looking for?"

"A spell that can allow inanimate object to speak."

"We don't have any spells like that." Luna replied.

"We don't?"

"Trust me. I've poured over this library these last few years. I know all the magic spells that are written in here."

"Ah, but there are far more spell books and far more spells in the Academy library." She then spotted a spell. "A come to life spell? Hmm, this might work."

"Tia wait..." But it was too late. She focused the magic into the amulet. There was a brilliant red flash.

Luna rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was standing right in front of the book and amulet. She then spotted herself.

"Tia. You got us switched around... I feel really odd."

"Huh? What the? I... I'm out of the amulet?" Luna's body started jumping around happily.

Luna stared in shock at her 'bouncing' self, then down at the amulet. She couldn't see Celestia's tiny form at all. "Sis? Tia? Are you in there?"

...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

11

...

Celestia wanted to panic. (Oh no... I'm trapped in the amulet now? Luna. Can you see me? I can't move. This is not good. Why is Luna bouncing around like that? I bet Scootaloo is in her body. Well, we have the amulet now... We'll just have to wait till Terra can restore us all.) Her mind calmed easily, thanks to her great wisdom and patience.

...

Scootaloo could not believe it.

"I...I'm out?" She saw her magnificent wings and stretched them out. "Wow, Look at these... wings?" She then spotted the cutie mark. "Oh ponyfeathers..." she turned to look into Princess Celestia's eyes. They did not look too impressed.

"Princess Celestia?"

"I'm Princess Luna... Tia is trapped in the gem now."

"Oh... Sorry. I caused trouble again, didn't I?"

Luna sighed, her features softening. "No, it is not your fault." Her ears twitched slightly. "Oh dear... Time to set the sun and raise the moon. But, Tia returned all my moon magic to my... self..." She promptly facehoofed. "Scootaloo... I hate to do this to you, but I'm putting you to work..."

"Work? Me? Doing what?"

"Doing my job." She levitated the pendant so it hung from around her new neck.

"Your job? Wait, being a Princess?"

"Raising the Moon."

"Oh, ok..." She smiled, then paused and thought a moment. "Um... How do I do that?"

Luna hung her head. "Now I know how Celestia's headaches feel..."

(You have no idea Sister...) Celestia replied, glad she couldn't feel anything at the moment. She knew she would be having one massive headache about now.

"I'll guide you... I just hope I don't crash the sun into a mountain."

"You can do that?"

"No, I was kidding. Trying to relieve tension."

(Just like your first time lowering the moon where you created the Moon Lake? I don't think we need a Sun Lake added to Equestria's landscape.)

...

"How long do we have to wait for Celestia to contact us back?" Dash asked as she was fiddling with her wing kite, trying to figure out how to get it to do everything she wanted it to do.

Sure, she could fly and didn't have to flap her wings as fast as she did when trying to move the scooter, but turning, gaining altitude and landing were a little rough.

Terra and Rarity were watching her.

Applejack answered Dash's question. "Whenever she does. Ah don't think she's takin this situation lightly."

At that moment, there was an odd tremor in the ground. Fluttershy and Twilight both stared at each other while the rest present looked around in confusion.

Well, Terra seemed to know what was going on as she bolted outside. "Not again..."

Twilight stepped up beside and and looked toward the most amazing sunset she had ever seen. "What do you mean not again?"

"Do you remember the legend of how Moon Lake was formed?"

"Long ago, when Princess Luna lowered the moon for the very first time, she let it slip and dropped it onto Equestria. It's a lot more detailed than that, but that's the basics."

"I think she just dropped the sun..."

"Celestia dropped the sun?"

"No. Luna. I can feel that the amulet performed another soul transfer... I think Luna and Celestia may have traded bodies..."

"Or Scootaloo is in Celestia's body." Twilight shuddered to think just what kind of chaos the young Scootaloo could get into while in the body of a Princess.

...

"Ohh, hot. Hot..." Luna blew on her horn. "The Moon isn't hot like that. It's nice and cool."

(I'd be performing the facehoof of all facehooves if I had a face and a hoof...)

"Don't worry, I got it this time..." She moved the sun and lowered it from the sky. "I can't believe this... I dropped the sun... I DROPPED the SUN..."

"How do I raise the Moon?"

Luna sighed. "Ok, Scootaloo, the raising of the Moon is relatively easy. Let's just link our minds and I'll guide you."

"How do we do that?"

"We touch our horns."

"Oh, ok?" She lowered her head.

There was a momentary disorientation and Scootaloo staggered back. She opened her eyes and looked at an equally stunned looking Luna. "P.. Princess Luna?"

"I'm me again?" She almost pranced. "Ok, let's raise the Moon." She did so flawlessly, then turned to face Scootaloo. "Ok, we can trade bodies... This is most odd. I wonder why that is."

Scootaloo shrugged. "I'm just a filly... Oh, can I try out these wings? I'll try not to crash."

"How about you remain on the ground for now." Luna looked down at the amulet and levitated it from her sister's neck onto he table. "Hmm... Try touching the amulet with your horn. Focus on the feeling you felt when our horns touched, ok?"

"Will that put me back in there?"

"It may, but now that we know how this amulet works, we should easily transfer everypony back into their bodies."

"How do you figure you know how it works?"

"Well I... Um... Ok, I don't know." Luna fumed. "You're pretty smart for one so young."

"Really? Hmm, maybe because it's my mind using Princess Celestia's brain. Wow, I actually feel really smart right now."

Luna cringed slightly. A mind that young with the intellect of Princess Celestia? A frightening prospect.

"Anyway, please just try? I have a theory."

"Well... only if you don't leave me locked back in there."

"We will figure something out."

Scootaloo nodded and tapped her horn to the amulet.

Luna watched the ruby flicker as Celestia's eyes went wide.

"Ah, dear sister. I am back in my own body..." She then stepped forward. "How could you drop my sun? We're going to have to fill in that crater and make a new lake, never mind having to redraw all the maps of Equestria."

"It was so hot. I've never had to move the sun before."

Celestia sighed. "First, you create a magical 'oven mitt' and then you use that to lower or raise the sun."

"Oh... Of course..." Luna rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious..." She looked back to the amulet. "What are we going to do about Scootaloo?" she then blinked as she saw the tiny face peaking back up. "Odd. When you were in there, I could not see you. In fact, the gem seemed a little darker. It looks brighter now."

Celestia raised an eye, seeing the tiny Scootaloo herself. "I do not know. All I could see was out of the gem, like it was my own eye. Scootaloo seems to be able to move around inside the gem."

"Can I get out of here, please? I'm not kidding." Scootaloo mouthed, hoping Celestia could read her lips.

Celestia nodded. "Luna, would you be so kind as to lend Scootaloo your body for a short time?"

"You're kidding. You're kiddin, right?"

"Not at all. We know souls can be transferred by the gem now." Celestia smiled.

"Then please explain how she and I traded bodies without using the gem?"

Celestia paused. "Hmm, that is a valid point." She looked down at the tiny gem, and at the even tinier Scootaloo. "It is possible... she may have somehow inadvertently altered the enchantment of the gem concerning herself. Or it is possible that those who have been effected by the gem may be able to trade their minds between themselves."

Luna grinned. "Want to test that theory?"

Celestia actually smiled. "Why not?"

They touched horns and used the magic, but nothing happened.

"Hmm... Odd." Celestia thought. "Then it must be Scootaloo who can jump from one body to the next. I wonder how she was able to gain that ability."

Scootaloo shrugged, then looked around, here eyes going wide. "No way. Maybe I can read this magic spell and it gave me the magic to trade minds and bodies with anypony I want." She then turned back to the 'window'.

Celestia was still watching her, and continued as Scootaloo described her theory.

...

Terra sat with Dash, looking over the small Pegasus's wing kite design. They chatted as they drew various ideas on paper.

Twilight was getting used to her magic again. She was not wearing the circlet anymore, that was back on Terra, but the clear pink diamond horn remained in place, looking perfectly natural, and very pretty.

Pinkie Pie watched as Twilight winked around the library in rapid succession. Finally she stopped. "I can't wink off the ground."

"That's because you're using Earth magic." Terra said, not even looking up as she used a quill to draw out a new design for a wing kite.

Twilight nodded her understanding. "I think you're right. I've noticed that I can't levitate anything more than a length off the ground. It's easier for me to move rocks than anything else though."

"Because Pinkie Pie's magic is linked to stone. I'm guessing Applejack would be able to wink only when near plants."

Pinkie Pie held up a hoof. "What if you were to place a horn on Fluttershy's or Rainbow Dash's bodies?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." She tilted her head, a grin crossing her lips. She then shook her head and frowned. "I really do not know. For starters, they'd easily be mistaken for an Alicorn. My sisters might not approve of that."

Pinkie Pie glanced at Twilight. "But, you made me into an Earth Unicorn Pony with that gemstone horn... well, made Twilight into one, but that's my body." She smiled. "I can't wait to try it out and learn magic."

Twilight nodded. "Pinkie is right. You did effectively change her into a Unicorn, even though she is still an Earth Pony."

Terra shrugged. "Well, I was planning on giving horns to my Earth Ponies in the first place, but Luna beat me too it when she created the Unicorns. Celestia gave her Pegasai wings."

Twilight looked over too Terra. "Why didn't you give your earth ponies gem horns or gem hooves or something like that?"

"My first Earth Ponies did have gem hooves. Only, those really attracted dragons... Not a pretty sight watching a whole race get eaten, leaving nothing but diamond hooves to be added to their treasure hoards."

Applejack looked up from the book she had been reading. "Diamond Hooves ya say?"

Terra nodded.

"Golly. Ah think Rarity here got diamond hooves. I dun split some rocks with em and they don't chip or scratch."

Terra was across the library, flipping Applejack over and examining her hooves. "I'll be. Applejack. These Hooves... they ARE diamond, even though they look like normal hooves. But how?"

"I would very much like to know that myself. I'd often chip a hoof on an errant pebble from time to time.

"Hmm..." Terra quickly flipped Pinkie Pie over and examined her hooves. "Fluttershy's hooves are diamond hard as well. I see. Earth Pony souls when infused with greater amounts of magic... It manifests like this." She smirked at Rarity. "Dear Rarity, even when you get back into your own body, your Hooves will remain diamond hard."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked. "I man, do they still grow like normal hooves?"

"Well of course they will." Terra shrugged. "But when my Earth Ponies had gem hooves, the magic in would compensate as the hooves grew. Any of the hoof that grew beyond a certain point, of the perfect size for that particular pony, the extra gem hoof would just turn to dust and be absorbed back into the ground." She tapped her own horn. "Just like Unicorns. Their Horn grows to meet the size of the physical body. If they represented the amount of magic a Unicorn possessed, then Twilight's horn would be as long as Celestia's horn, if not longer. I'd hate to think how long Celestia horn would be in that case."

"Um... Do I really have that much magic?" Twilight asked.

Terra nodded. "Of course. You have at least ten times the magic that most other Unicorns would have."

Then came a knock at the door. Spike's voice came through the closed door. "The Princess finally sent a response... May I PLEASE go back to Rarity's so I can get some sleep?"

"Of course Spike." Twilight opened the door and accepted the letter. "And thank you for being so patient and understanding."

"Call it what you will, I just want to go to bed. Good night Twi." He yawned and trudged off.

Twilight stepped back inside and opened the letter. "Good news Everypony. They have the Amulet."

"So we can get everything back to how it used to be?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, she wants all of us to come to Canterlot tomorrow, so most likely." Twilight looked at Terra, who was looking sad. "You don't want to go back in the amulet, do you?"

"I was in there for over 3,000 years, and here I am, getting a taste of freedom, of being around other ponies again." She smiled at Twilight, an honest smile. There were tears in her eyes right now. "I... I'm beginning to feel like I belong here, back in this world. But, I did commit an unforgivable act by betraying my sisters and siding with Discord so long ago. Tia, she said I was a traitor, but has sense forgiven me. Still..."

"Still what?" Twilight looked her own body in the eyes. Into Terra's eyes. "You created this whole world. So what if you made a mistake. Your punishment was far more severe than it deserved to be." Twilight hugged Terra. "You are a wonderful, if a little odd, pony. You may not see yourself as a Princess like Celestia and Luna, but you should. You are the middle sister after all."

Terra pushed Twilight back. "You're right. I... I guess I should find some way to break free of the gem. In the meantime, I guess I can just keep using your body." She grinned.

"Wait, what?" Twilight stammered. "That's not what I meant. I mean... um..."

"I was kidding Twilight. I won't steal your body again... though I still have no idea how I winked that one time. Besides levitating metal, stone, gems, and plants, I can't levitate anything else.

Pinkie raised an eye. "I've seen you eat before, but like an Earth Pony. You can't levitate food?"

"I can... well some food. Salad, hay, alfalfa. Basic plant foods. Anything that's cooked, I can't lift." Terra chuckled.

Everypony was glad to hear this.

...

Scootaloo sat in the gem and continues studying the many facets and the spells written on them. She still had no idea how she could understand them.

She glanced out the 'window' and saw only Luna. Celestia had retired for the night.

"I really hope we can get this all fixed tomorrow." She said, sighing afterwords.

"I agree fully." Luna replied. "Wait... Scootaloo?" She started looking around the room. "Scootaloo? Did you somehow get out?"

"What? No, I'm still in here." She then turned and looked back at the interior of the walls. "Luna, there's a whole lot of writing in here. I've been reading it. I think... I think I might be able to get out of here."

"Scootaloo, don't. If you exit there without a body, who knows what will happen to you." Luna looked into the gem, seeing the tiny Scootaloo. "Do you understand me?"

"I understand. I'll just keep reading. There's nothing else to do in here. Oh yea, do you want to trade places for a little while and I can write everything out for you, then I can go back inside."

"Celestia said not to risk it. We don't know if you'll be able to stay in just one body, or if you might jump from body to body when you are travelling around. That could cause a LOT of problems for other ponies."

Scootaloo nodded. "Gotcha. I understand."

"Tell you what. Let's go to the office and you can tell me what you see in there."

"Yes Princess."

"Call me Luna."

"Yes Luna. Thank you."

...

Everypony had gone home, except Dash. He remained at the Library, working away with Terra.

"These wings are going to be so awesome." Dash grinned.

"Your understanding of how the Pegasus wing works is actually impressive."

"Well of course. How do you think I got to be the fastest flying in all of Equestria."

"Don't ever challenge Tia to a race. You would regret it."

"How fast is she?"

"Ever seen a triple Sonic Rainboom?"

Dash's jaw hit the floor.

...

Applejack looked at her hooves. She couldn't understand it. How could her being an Earth Pony caused a Unicorn's hooves to become diamond hard while still looking like normal hooves?

She was in the spare room on the second floor of Rarity's.

"Ah can't sleep... All this just don't make no sense. Our minds got mixed up an all, but why are our bodies changin?" She tapped her horn and thought about how Pinkie Pie's body now had one.

Did she really want a horn? She did rely on magic a lot in this body, mainly because she did lack the strength.

Applejack stepped in front of the mirror, looking over Rarity's slender body. She could see a light muscle tone that had not been there before. So far, Rarity had actually complimented her on how well she was caring for her body.

Fluttershy did very little in the way of any heavy work, tending to the animals and gardens, but leaving the orchard work to Big Mac and Applejack (with her magic), to buck apples.

"Tomorrow all this is gonna be set right... Still don't know if'n Ah want a horn... Would come in handy though." She sighed and crawled back into bed.

...

Pinkie Pie lay curled in Fluttershy's bed. Still, she was awake. She looked out the window at the beautiful night sky and sighed. "Tomorrow. I'm going to throw a huge party tomorrow." She smiled and tried to get some sleep.

...

Rarity slept comfortably.

While the body was indeed highly athletic, and built to fly fast, it also slept VERY well, especially on Rainbow Dash's own bed, up in her house.

She knew she was going to have to learn the spell that would allow her to walk on clouds, and see of Dashie would be a sweetheart and get her a cloud bed.

But for tonight, the rainbow maned Rarity slept peacefully.

...

Twilight looked out the window to Pinkie Pie's bedroom, up at the beautiful full moon.

She rubbed the horn on her head and thought. "What will Pinkie Pie do with magic? She's random enough as it is right now." She giggled at the very idea of a Pinkie Pie that could wink around at will.

"Oh the pranks Dash and Pinkie will pull." She giggled and turned to the bed. She crawled under the fluffy and warm blanket and snuggled in. "As strange as these few days have been, it's also let me become closer to all my friends."

With that happy thought in her head, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

...

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

13

...

Luna sat at the desk, her head laying on a stack of papers, a little drool dripping from the side of her mouth.

Scootaloo was currently reading one of the facets and had not noticed Luna dozing. "Hmm, ok. Luna?" She returned to the window. "Luna?" She tapped on the gem's surface and gasped as her hoof passed through. "What in the world?" She pushed it through more, and then popped her head out.

She then popped fully out of the gem, but was still tiny. She approached Luna, who looked a hundred times larger than before. "Luna?" She touched Luna's Hoof. There was a ruby red flash and Luna's body sat upright. "Huh? I'm in Luna's body?"

She panicked and then looked at the gem. It was a dark red again, meaning somebody was inside.

"I... I'm sorry Luna." She touched her horn to the stone and was once again inside.

"What the?" Luna stared. "How did I end up in there? I only took a little nap."

Scootaloo popped out of the gem, still tiny. "I can come out, but I'm still tiny."

Luna stared in awe. She reached a hoof to try touching Scootaloo.

"Don't touch me. You'll end up in the gem again."

Luna pulled her hoof back. "The more you read, the more mastery of this gem you gain?"

"So it seems." Scootaloo smiled and tried picking up a quill. She passed through it. "Aww, I can't pick anything up." She fluttered her wings in frustration.

And watched as the quill moved a little.

"Hey, I can make the air move."

"No, I can see your magic. You reached out with the magic of your wings and touched the quill. Try that again, but without flapping."

Scootaloo nodded and concentrated.

The feather shifted, the lifted off the desk. "I did it? I can make things float like Unicorns can." She grinned as she dipped it in ink and then set the quill to paper. "Let's see here." She started fixing mistakes that Luna had made on her descriptions.

Occasionally she would pop in and out of the gem to check on the facets. At one point, she found she could write while remaining in the gem.

"This is so awesome." She beamed.

"Indeed it is impressive. I have never known a Pegasus to learn levitation."

Scoots popped her head out and looked up at Luna. "Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I can't wait to show Rainbow Dash." She dropped back inside. "We're almost done here. Oh, there's another spell I didn't notice."

"Can you describe it?"

"Wow. Those chains just disappeared."

"Chains?"

"Yea, the ones right at the window, where you look out." Scootaloo paused. "I think I know how I was able to escape those chains. I'm smaller than anypony else. They were too big for me and I was able to finally get out of them. Cool."

Luna nodded slightly. "Perhaps, if you let me go back in, I can take a look around on my own?"

"Sure, once I finish these last 2 spells. Oh yea, I've been thinking. You told me how your sister Terra was trapped in here. Maybe if she reads those spells we're writing out, she can escape here and return to the Earth herself."

"That is a good idea." Luna smiled. "Though there is one thing I am concerned about."

Scootaloo popped back out and looked up at Luna. "What's that?"

"Will you be able to stay in your own body and not accidentally trade souls with anypony you touch."

Scootaloo shivered. "That would really be confusing. I hope I can stay myself."

"We will figure something out. Now, may I see if I can take a look inside?"

"Sure." Scootaloo popped back inside and waited.

Luna touched her horn to the gem.

Nothing happened.

"Uh... Princess?"

"I touched the gem and used the magic." Luna lifted her head. "Oh dear. Perhaps reading those spells inside are not allowing you to learn new magic, but are breaking down the magic of the Amulet itself."

"Uh oh..." Scootaloo paled. "What are we going to do now? I mean, I've read every spell and you and I have written all but one spell out."

"Which spell?"

"The one that made those chains disappear."

"Of course. Those chains must be what pulls other souls inside. Scootaloo, can you turn that spell back on?"

"I can try." She read the spell again. She watched as the chains reappeared and wrapped around her ankles. It was not difficulty to remove them, now that she knew she could. "They're back. But if you come in here, you'll be stuck again."

"Hmm... That is strange."

Scootaloo looked around some more. "We have them all written out but that one. Let me write it out for you so you can try to unlock them when you're in here."

"Alright."

Luna watched the spell appear on the piece of paper. She made sure to read it so she could memorize it.

All of a sudden, she found paper 'chains' and 'shackles' were wrapped around her. She muttered the spell again and the bindings vanished.

"Hmm, interesting spell." She thought to herself. She grinned at the potential pranks she could pull if she could modify the spell.

"Ok, Let's try trading again." Luna focused the magic and in a flash, found herself looking out of the gem. She cast the spell and the chains vanished. She stepped away from the 'window' and smiled. She had already read all the spells in here and crawled out, standing on top of the amulet.

"Oh cool, you can do that too now?"

"Yes, I can it seems. Hmm, with the chains deactivated, I wonder. Let me touch my hoof."

Scootaloo placed her hoof on the desk and watched as Luna touched it.

Nothing happened.

"Interesting. I guess those chains are the one aspect needed to pull and bind souls into the stone." Luna's tiny form smirked as she walked across the desk.

As she walked into a moon beam, she promptly vanished.

"L... Luna?" She peeked into the gem. It was still a light colour. "Are you in there?"

Nothing.

"Luna. This isn't funny."

Still, nothing...

...

Luna looked around. She had not been here is such a VERY long time.

"I'm back in the moon... But not trapped like I had been..." She suddenly smiled. "I know what to do now."

...

Celestia burst into the office to the sight of a bawling Luna.

"Luna? What happened?" She ignored all the papers scattered across the desk.

"Sh... She's gone. She vanished. I can't find her..." Luna kept crying even as Celestia wrapped her wings around her.

"Luna just vanished. She was a tiny little soul walking on the desk when she just disappeared."

"Luna? Wait. Scootaloo?" She looked at the crying Alicorn. "I thought I told you not to go trading bodies."

"We figured out how to unlock the amulet. I came out and when we touched She went inside. But she could come out now. She was walking around, all tiny, and then she was just... gone. Right there."

Scootaloo pointed at the moonbeam.

"Moonlight..." Celestia paled. She looked out the window. "Oh no. Without a body, Luna's been pulled back to the moon."

"But... she's the Princess of the Moon. Isn't she? Can't she just come back?"

"Not without her body." Celestia could not be angry with Scootaloo. They had no idea something like this could happen. She then saw all the papers. "What are these?"

"Those... those are all the spells written inside the amulet. I think they were there to keep things locked up inside, and the chains and stuff to keep the prisoner looking out the window so they could never see the spells." She wiped away her tears.

Celestia nodded. "Very insightful of you Scootaloo." She smiled. "You're using Luna's intelligence now?"

"Actually, I think I realized something about myself. I'm smart on my own." She smiled, then looked up at the moon. "Maybe I can bring Luna back here. I figured out levitation magic with my wings."

Celestia looked a little startled. "Pegasai do not have that kind of magic."

Luna smiled and levitated the quill, without her horn glowing. "I can use my magic through my wings just like a Unicorn uses their horns."

Celestia felt joy in her heart. Her Pegasai were evolving to the same level as Luna's Unicorns. She hoped that one day the Earth Ponies could also master that level of magic.

"Then try to bring her home."

"Yes Princess."

...

Luna felt it. A bridge between the Moon and Equestria. Scootaloo was reaching out to give her a way home.

"Sorry Scootaloo... I can't come back, not just yet." She whispered down the bridge.

...

"I heard Princess Luna. She said she's not coming back just yet." Scootaloo looked up at the Princess. "I got a feeling she's... relaxing?"

Celestia giggled. "Oh Luna, you silly Princess. Fine, you can rest the rest of the night, as long as you are back in time to lower the moon."

"I can do that." Scootaloo smiled. "I know I can. Please? May I be the Moon Princess just for one night?"

"I don't know..."

"I just asked Princess Luna and she said it would be ok if you said it would be ok."

Celestia laughed, a pleasant sound. "Oh very well. But I will guide you. No need to hit Equestria with another Celestial body."

Scootaloo blushed a little. "I'll be extra careful."

"Please do."

...

Morning.

The moon slipped smoothly past the horizon and the sun rose just as smoothly. Nopony heard the cries of joy from an unusually joyous Princess Luna.

In Ponyville, 7 ponies were rising with the sun and meeting at the Library.

Twilight smiled brightly at her friends. "Is everypony ready to go?"

Six ponies nodded.

Dash spread her new wings, then folded them just as easily. "Oh yea, I think we're ready." She spread them and lifted off the ground, gently flapping and flying about easily. "Terra stayed up REALLY late to make these wings."

The 'feathers' were all the different colors of the rainbow. Dash figured Scootaloo might like that.

"Awesome wings." Pinkie Pie flew up with the smaller Pegasus. "Metal and... what kind of cloth is that?"

"It's the same metal as the structure." Dash replied. "But woven into this sturdy and super light cloth. Terra made everything and I put it all together. She put a bunch of her enchanted gems in the structure to help channel Pegasus magic." She sped up a little and pulled a few simple stunts. "Wow, these wings are great, but a little tough to use. I'm out of practice."

"Don't try anything really dangerous." Fluttershy called up. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful. I'm not going to do anything dangerous."

Applejack pranced a little, feeling giddy. "Ah can't wait to get back into mah body. Soon as Ah do, I'm gonna go buck me some apples."

Rarity flew up and joined the other 2 Pegasai. "You must be so happy to be flying again."

"You said it." Dash smiled. "I just hope Scoots won't get mad about me earning her cutie mark for her." She looked down and saw 2 more ponies arriving.

Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Good morning." Twilight smiled at the pair. "I see you got my message."

"Good morning." Lyra greeted from Bon Bon's body. "So, we're finally getting back into our own bodies?"

Twilight nodded.

"That's wonderful news." Bon Bon smiled. "This experience has really helped the 2 of us become much closer."

Twilight and her friends smiled. They felt the exact same.

Sweetie Belle was dragging her hooves, while Apple Bloom walked along quietly beside her, yawning on occasion.

"I'm still sleepy." Sweetie Bell moaned.

"Ah'm used to getten up this early..." Apple Bloom grumbled.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle asked, glancing around.

As a rainbow winged Rainbow 'Scoot' suddenly landed in front of the pair, they screamed and nearly jumped out of their skins. "Did I hear my name?" She grinned. Check these babies out." She stretched out the wings.

"Whoa!" Both fillies stared in awe at these wings.

"Hey, those ain't the wings we made yesterday." Apple Bloom poked at the new wing.

"Oh, those kinda broke a little. I couldn't fold them back at all. These ones work awesome." She then folded them back up.

Sweetie Belle squinted her eyes and walked around behind Rainbow Dash. "Dashie?"

"Yea Sweetie Belle?" She looked at where Sweetie Belle was looking. What she was trying to see was covered by the wing. "Oh... Yea..." She hung her head and unfolded the wing. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Apple Bloom could now see the awesome cutie mark. "Why? That's an awesome cutie mark, almost like your own."

"Yea, but... I earned it. Not Scootaloo." Dash frowned and folded the wing back up.

"Are you kidding? She's going to be so excited that Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark for her."

"But, what if she can't fly like me?"

"With wings like those?" Apple Bloom winked. "Ah bet even Ah could fly."

"Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up. "Imagine being the first ever Earth Pony or Unicorn Pony to get a flying cutie mark."

Dash felt a little better. "At least you haven't gotten a covered in sap cutie mark."

The other 2 fillies cringed at that though.

"Hurry up you three. Our ride will be here shortly." Twilight called back at the three foals.

"COMING!" They called, and laughing, they rejoined the rest of the group.

...

The flying chariots, all three of them, landed in the courtyard of the castle. They were greeted by the noble looking Princess Celestia...

Princess Luna on the other hoof... rushed in and scooped Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash into her wings.

"I missed all of you so much." She was smiling. "Oh my gosh... Rainbow Dash? Are you really in my body?"

"Scootaloo?" All three gasped at once.

"Yea, it's me. This is so awesome. I even learned a little magic."

"Hold on a sec." Apple Bloom looked the Princess over. "How's ya end up in Luna?"

"I was also in Tia's body for a little while too."

"Scootaloo? What did I say?" Celestia glanced at her 'sister'.

"Oops, sorry Princess Celestia."

All eyes were now on Scootaloo, who was just being happy being reunited with her 2 best friends and her idol.

Celestia brought them all inside and too a special chamber she had prepared.

At this point, Scootaloo spotted the cutie mark on 'her' flank.

"Oh my gosh... Did.. Did you... Did you earn my cutie mark?"

Dash hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Scoots... I won't blame you if you hate me."

"Are you kidding?" She lifted the wing and stared at it. "I love it." She pulled Dash into a massive hug. "I... I love you too Dashie."

Dash choked up a bit. "Yea... You know? I learned so much about you from your friends, from living in the orphanage while we did our best to keep this little event secret from the rest of town... I learned a lot just by being you. That's why I have to say this. I love you Scootaloo. Once this is straitened out, I'm adopting you. Guess that'll make me kinda your Mom."

It was quite impressive to see Luna's eyes go so wide.

Celestia had wanted to get this over and done with, for the most part, as soon as possible, but there was no way she was going to break up this happy reunion.

Heck, everypony present had wet eyes.

"Alright..." Dash slipped from the warm hug. "Let's all get turned back into ourselves. Then I can give you a huge hug."

Scootaloo nodded, and they all turned to the Princess.

"I will be leaving the room, so I don't get caught up in this... again." She chuckled. "Terra, you will be taking temporary residence in Luna's body till she returns from the Moon. That should be tonight when we can access the moon again."

Terra nodded. "I understand."

Celestia looked at Twilight and only now noticed the horn. "Terra, did you give Twilight a diamond horn?"

"Yea, I did." Terra grinned.

"And you do realize that Pinkie Pie is going to be back in that body shortly?"

"Your point being?"

"Oh dear..." Celestia sighed.

Pinkie Pie lifted a hoof. "Princess Celestia?"

"Yes... You're Pinkie Pie, correct?"

A nod. "You don't have to worry about me abusing magic. I watched Twilight practising using it. I don't know how to do any of that, but she explained it all to me. Also, I'm cutting back on the amount of sugar I eat, and it's really helped Twilight. I figure if she can do it, why can't I? Maybe I'll be able to eat rice one day."

"NO!" Applejack, Rarity, Lyra and Bon Bon all cried.

Celestia giggled as she recalled hearing about that event. "Perhaps, one day Pinkie Pie. Now, you can see all the spaces around this room. Find the ones with your names. You should be standing next to your body. Stand there, and just wait. Terra, you and Scootaloo can do the rest, seeing that you are taking over Luna's body for the time being."

"I understand." Terra stood facing her little sister's body. "Just so you all know... this is not exact. We may have to do this a few times, but hopefully being right next to your own body will increase the chances of success. If you make it back into your body, you let me know and you can leave the room."

She then activated the magic.

First time, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were returned, as well as Lyra and Bon Bon. They evacuated right away.

Everypony else got even more mixed up.

And again, and again. Each attempts at least 1 Pony was restored to her body till finally it was Terra in Applejack's body and Applejack in Luna's body.

"Ah swear. We all took turns in each others bodies.

"I know." Terra smirked a very Applejack smirk. I almost exploded when I ended up in Pinkie Pie's body. She's REALLY energetic." She sighed. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as Ah'll ever be."

...

Applejack emerged from the chamber, followed by Terra.

"Ah'm back to mahself. Finally.

"That took all day... It's almost time to raise the moon." Celestia smiled.

Terra looked quizzically at Celestia, who was looking expectantly back at her. "Wait... You want ME to bring up the moon?"

"You are currently the Princess of the Moon."

"But... You KNOW I can't actually use magic."

Celestia blinked. "Terra. You can shape stone and gems and metal, even plants. That is your magic. Currently, you are the Moon Princess. Trust me. You can raise the Moon."

"Are you certain?"

Scootaloo lifted a hoof. "If you don't want to do it, can I? I already lowered the moon this morning."

"I think I can do it, thank you though." Terra joined Celestia on the Celestial tier while the rest waited for them in the throne room.

The sun slid beneath the horizon and the moon... did not raise.

Celestia watched Terra. "Dear me. You really cannot use magic?"

A soft shake of the head. "I could not even tap into Twilight's magic while I occupied her, unlike how the others could tap into their hosts special talents, and even bring some of their own abilities with them." She frowned. "I'm a damaged soul."

"Scootaloo?" Celestia waved the filly over. "You will take Terra's place, just for the raising of the moon, is that alright?"

"Really? I... I can bring up the moon?"

"Yes, you can. Terra, Scootaloo, if you will return to the chamber and trade. Make it fast, the moon should be up right now."

Scootaloo nodded and zipped off. Terra bowed and hurried behind the little one.

...

The moon was back up.

Scootaloo was back in her body, checking out her AWESOME wings and cutie mark.

Terra sat silently and looked up at the moon.

"Sister?" She finally spoke.

"Yes Terra?"

"I'm sorry for betraying you and Luna so long ago. Once Luna returns, I'll be free to return to within Equestria. I doubt you will ever see me again."

"Don't be like that. You've already suffered for over 3,000 years. We thought you had died. We couldn't sense your souls anymore. But Equestria kept on living. We felt that somehow, you were still part of it." She hugged her younger sister. "You should spend some time with your friends. They do see you as a friend after all."

"I don't know..."

"Also, you made them a promise, to teach them all you know about magic, even if you can't use any but your own special earth magic."

Terra sighed and nodded. "I may as well spend the last of my time with... my friends." She rose and left to join them in the guest quarters Celestia had set up for them.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Annonymouse

MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro. This is a free fan-fiction, not to be sold or traded for any money, goods or services.

...

**A/N: No comments on spelling or grammar please. See my profile for details.**

...

Into the Blender, the name is misleading and this is NOT any kind of grimdark fanfic. Rather, it is a fun, topsy tervy kind of story where the mane 6, and a few others, find themselves as not themselves.

...

Into the Blender

14

...

Three days later.

Luna stood in her own body once again, feeling refreshed from being part of the moon once again, as opposed to being trapped within it.

Her body had grown to match Celestia for height, though her hips were a bit smaller and her chest wider, showing she had a bit more muscle.

She was both happy, but also feeling a little sad.

Terra was gone. When Luna had returned to her body, Terra emerged from the gem, nothing more than a tiny point of pale green light. She had said nothing before vanishing into the ground.

"Luna?" Celestia entered the chamber where the amulet was resting.

"Yes Tia?"

"Welcome home." Celestia hugged her sister, feeling she was stronger now, equal to her own once again. They were once again in balance.

Neither noticed as the amulet seemed to sink into the ground, vanishing.

...

Soft Spring Meadow, a full week after the first appearance of Terra Harmony.

The Elements of Harmony and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were relaxing in the warm sun and having fun.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were in the sky, Dash teaching her adopted daughter fun and flashy, but safe, tricks.

Twilight had FINALLY received the book she had been waiting for and was just enjoying reading, listening to the sounds of the stream and her friends talking or playing.

She glanced up as she heard Sweetie Belle singing a soft, relaxing song. Apple Bloom was sitting next to her, a sketch book in front of her filled with all sorts of designs for buildings, boats, chariots, carriages and even some large hot air balloon with a boat underneath it.

Rarity was playing a relaxing game of chess with, believe it or not, Pinkie Pie, who was also relaxing. They were using their telekinesis to move the pieces. Oh yea, Pinkie Pie had not won a single game yet, but she was getting better.

Applejack sat with Fluttershy. They just sat in silence, enjoying the beautiful day.

Even Lyra and Bon Bon were there, relaxing on their favourite bench.

Twilight smiled and got back to her book.

...

Three months after everypony had been restored to themselves.

Deep beneath the surface of the earth, a shadowed from emerged from the wall of an ancient cavern.

"Hmm..." Terra Harmony stretched, every vertebrae in her back cracking and popping down its length. "I feel naked. Time to make some jewelry."

...

Twilight was awakened FAR too early in the morning for her tastes. Sure, the sun was up, but it was still low in the sky.

"Ugh... I'm coming..." She glanced at Spike, who was snoring away. He was sometimes worse than herself.

As she passed her bedroom mirror, Twilight paused. She quickly fixed her hair and headed downstairs.

"It's too early..." Twilight grumbled as she opened the door.

A tall, slender Earth Pony stood before her. She sported a soft granite grey coat, vibrant leaf green mane and tail, Eyes that sparkled like rubies. She wore some simple, but beautiful silver jewelry.

"Hello Lady Twilight Sparkle." Her voice was a little deep, but smooth and beautiful.

"Um, hello." She looked up. This mare was, maybe, a little taller than Big Mac, and he was no small pony, but she had a semblance of being fragile with her beautiful and elegant build. "May I help you?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" The mare smiled an oddly familiar smile.

"Terra? Is it really you?" Twilight's eyes lit up with recognition.

She laughed lightly. "Yes. This is me." The laugh had sounded very pleasant.

"I thought you were an Alicorn." The Unicorn looked the Earth Pony over, noting a total lack of a cutie mark, but she chose not to mention it.

"Well, yes. But such a form is not required for me. I never liked flying. In fact, I tended to crash every time I tried to land. I cannot use magic, at least, not in a normal sense. I can levitate, and I've learned too wink, and I can most certainly enchant. But I cannot actually cast spells." She glanced around. "May I come in?"

Twilight nodded. "Shall I make some of your favourite tea?"

"I would like that." She entered, a pair of Saddlebags groaning from their heavy loads.

Twilight noticed the bags. "Would you like some help with your bags?"

"Please. Thank you." Terra sighed as the heavy bags were removed from her back. They were weightless to her, but the contents may have been a bit much for the material.

"Is this what you looked like a long time ago?"

"Hmm, yes and no. I chose not to bother with a horn or wings. They don't really suite me after all. This form is also considerably smaller. I used to tower over my elder sister after all." She them pulled a beautiful jewelry box from the bag. It was made from a lavender marble, decorated with a dark purple metal, and detailed with pink and purple gems. Twilight's cutie mark decorated the top, all made from gems. "And a gift for you."

"Really?" Twilight accepted it and opened it.

Inside was the jewelry that Terra had worn when she had inhabited Twilight's body. Or was it? The gems were all clear, with Twilight's cutie mark seeming to float freely within.

"This... this is all so beautiful, but I can't accept such a gift."

"I assume you think I paid a lot of bits for it?" Terra giggled. "No, I made all of this. I made this specifically for you. I even created the gems and metals just for you and nopony else." She levitated the right earring set and clipped them in place. "They look lovely on you.

Twilight looked at the mirror that was set into the lid of the box. "It does suite me." She smiled. "But..."

"If you do not accept it, I might throw a temper tantrum." She smirked.

"Thank you Terra. How about we go have some tea."

...

Rarity yawned and stretched. She had slept very well last night.

After tending to morning needs, including a quick shower and a half hour tending to her mane and tail, she headed into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Before she could even start, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'm coming." She called out in a sing-song voice. She unlocked the door and opened it.

A tall, lovely grey coated mare stood before her, long flowing mane and tale, the same green as the leaves in the trees. Her eyes like flawless rubies.

And her jewelry. Simply perfect, highlighting her features with a few emeralds and rubies.

"Why hello. Welcome to the Carousel Boutique. It's little early, but please, come in."

The beautiful mare walked in, her hooves making virtually no sound on the floor. "Good morning Lady Rarity." She smiled a familiar smile.

"Lady Terra, a pleasure." Rarity stepped aside. "I must say, you look simply gorgeous."

"Thank you." The smile was an honest, friendly smile. Not a haughty 'I'm a Goddess and you're a lowly mortal' smile. "I wanted to both thank you for being so understanding of my past and recent mistakes, and to give you a gift. Like I said to Twilight Sparkle, I will not accept no for an answer."

"Of course not." Rarity smiled and watched as Terra pulled out a single, slender star sapphire, hanging from a very fine silver necklace. The gem resembled one of the gems on Rarity's cutie mark. "This, I made for you. While you can sense gems, you cannot tell which ones they are. Think of this as a focus that will allow you to locate specific gems." She placed it around Rarity's neck, careful not to disturb her perfect mane.

"I... I don't know what to say, but thank you. Also, for my understanding, you are most welcome."

Terra smiled and hugged Rarity. "I would love to stay, but I have a few more deliveries to make. I wish you the best." With that, Terra left.

...

Pinkie Pie had been up sense just before the sun rose, helping the Cakes in the kitchen.

They did not know why Pinkie Pie had acted odd for a few days, but when she went back to normal, they were relieved. Though they did notice she did seem to goof off a lot less, while working at least, and she didn't taste test the sweeter items anymore.

She seemed to be preferring the less sugary items now. Not that the Cakes complained. Pinkie Pie made nowhere near the usual mess in the kitchen now, though she would still sing her happy and vibrant songs from time to time.

To the Cakes, it looked like she was simply maturing, but refusing to be anypony but herself.

So as they watched her momentarily as she hummed happily while actually baking fresh bread, rather than cupcakes, they heard the front door open, signalling their first customer this morning.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner." Mrs. Cake smiled cheerily. "How may I help you this morning?"

She looked at the stranger. She held herself like royalty, but the gentle look in her eyes said she would not be arrogant like most nobles tended to be.

"I am looking for Lady Pinkamena Diane Pie. Would she be in?" Her voice, deeper than what the baker would have expected, but smoother than the smoothest, most silky chocolate.

"Why yes, she is." Mrs. Cake poked her head into the kitchen. "Pinkie Dear? There's a visitor here to see you."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Cake. I just need to get this batch of my new carrot cake out of the oven." She pulled the wonderfully smelling cake out and set it on the cooling rack. "Mrs, Cake? Do you think you could whip up this frosting for the cake?" She tapped a new cook book the baker had never seen before.

She smiled and entered the kitchen. "Of course deary." She glanced and blinked. A cream cheese icing? She had never thought about that before. Cream Cheese was usually baked into a cake, not whipped into a frosting.

But it sounded wonderful. She then realized this book was written in Pinkie Pies writing, using a quill and ink rather than crayon or marker. She could only smile as she got started.

Pinkie Pie walked out and beamed the most friendly smile at the stranger. "Hello. I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Lady Pinkamena Diane Pie. It is good to see you again."

Pinkie stared and blinked a few times, looking almost unsure what to say.

"Oh, I am sorry, or would you prefer Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, either is fine. It's just that I've never been called Lady before." It looked like she was about to start rambling on, deviating off topic, but she paused and smiled. "How may I help you?"

"I'm sure you can guess who I am?"

"Um... Nope. I'm sorry, but I have no clue, or are you wanting to play a name guessing game? You've already got an advantage over me."

"Yes, I guess I do. It's me, Terra."

"Oh!" She gasped, covering her mouth with her hooves. "Princess Terra?"

"No, I am no Princess. Do I look like a Princess?"

"You are very beautiful, just like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. You're smaller, and you don't have a horn or wings... Sorry, obviously you know that." Pinkie giggled. "But you are very pretty."

"Thank you Lady Pinkamena. Anyway, I have come to visit, and to thank you."

"You're welcome for whatever you're thanking me for." Pinkie grinned. "But seriously, what do I own the honour for this visit?"

"Actually, that's pretty much it. And that thank you is for being a friend to me when I needed one."

Pinkie blushed lightly. "Aww, no need to thank me for that. You may have been odd, but you never really did anything bad to any of us. You actually helped my friends and I become even closer friends."

"That makes me feel proud." She glanced at Pinkie's horn. "And how is your horn and magic doing?"

"I've gotten good with levitating things and winking. I can wink short distances and really quickly too." She giggled. "It's really fun for playing pranks and helping friends and working and just playing and having fun. I still can't pull rocks out of the ground though."

"That's fine. You don't have to be able to do that, as long as my gift makes you and your friends happy." Terra turned to leave, but stopped. She sniffed the air. "Hmm, breakfast." She glanced at all the baked goods. "Yes, I think I will stay for breakfast."

...

Rainbow Dash looked over the weather schedule and smiled. Another beautiful day, with a few fluffy clouds here and there.

"Hello Lady Rainbow Dash."

Dash glanced to her side, expecting another Pegasus, but the sight of an Earth Pony, a tall one at that, standing on the same cloud she was sitting on, caught her off guard.

She was familiar with Unicorn magic that allowed ponies other than Pegasai to walk on clouds, so that was not what caught her off guard.

It was the fact she was up here in the first place.

"Uh... How'd you get up here?"

"Oh, I just jumped off that cliff back there." She nodded toward the cliff in question.

"Oh..." Dash looked at the mountain tip that was poking through the clouds. "Wait a second. That's the top of Dragon Tooth Mountain. How's you climb up there?"

"Lady Rainbow Dash, do you really have to ask? You know who and what I am after all."

"Huh?" Dash gave the mare an odd look, screwing up her face. "I dunno. You don't look familiar."

"Let me just say, you've met me, talked with me, allowed me to drive nails into your hooves..."

"Terra?" Dash took a step back to look Terra over, a slightly suspicious look on her face. "Wait, is that the real you? Or did you borrow somepony's body?"

Terra laughed. Quite a delightful sound. "Oh Lady Rainbow Dash. This is the real me."

"Please, none of this Lady stuff. I'm no lady." Dash chuckled. "Just call me Dashie. That's what my friends call me."

"Dashie. Thank you. Oh, I do have a little gift for you. I'm thought long and hard about what I could create for you. I finally thought about how you love to fly, fast and perform your stunts." She levitated from her bag four very nice silvery rings, set with small prismatic gems.

"What are those?"

"These are something I believe you might like. Would you like to try them on and test them?"

"Oh? What do they do?"

"Try them on, and fly. Fly like you love too."

Dash shrugged and allowed Terra to slip them onto all four of her ankles. "Now I just fly fast and do some stunts?"

"Of course."

Dash nodded, pulled her goggles over her eyes, and took off.

Almost instantly she felt a difference. A slight decrease of air friction around her body, but she could still feel all the wind through her mane and coat. She twisted and turned, banked and weaved at higher speeds than ever before. It felt awesome.

After flying for a few minutes, she returned to the cloud, but Terra was no longer there.

...

(Of course... I have trouble levitating myself over the clouds for too long...) Terra pulled herself from a small crater in the ground, far below the cloud she had been standing on.

...

Fluttershy was happy. She could not be more happy than she was when she was tending to the animals.

But her happiness increased when she heard a lovely song nearby. She approached and saw quite a few of her animals were sitting around a tall, slender and beautiful Earth Pony.

Her voice was rich, reaching tones that Fluttershy knew she could never reach.

But the song, she knew it well. She sat next to this stranger, whom she felt no shyness toward, and joined in, her own voice covering the opposite end of the scale.

After the song was done, they sat in silence, surrounded by the animals, for a good 10 minutes.

Finally Fluttershy spoke. "You have a lovely voice. It's just how I imagined it would be."

"It is?" Terra chuckled.

"Of course. Terra."

"How did you know?"

Fluttershy looked down at Terra's blank flank. "You have no cutie mark. I remember your saying you are a broken soul."

"Yes, I was broken, but I'm at one with my earth again. Our world. I can't just call it mine, because we all live on it." She looked down at her flank. "I've been locked away for so long. I guess I've forgotten what my true talent is. Making jewelry is something I enjoy doing, but it is something I learned."

Fluttershy nodded. "I understand. You will find your special talent again one day."

"I know I will. But, I should be going." She levitated a large egg onto the soft grass before Fluttershy. "Here. A little something. She'll never grow very large, but I know you'll take great care of her."

"Is this... a dragon egg?"

"Yes. A fairy dragon egg. They are, or were, extinct. I had her egg hidden deep within my lair for a very long time. They only hatch when they are loved, and they can live forever."

Fluttershy looked down at the simple looking egg, then back up. Terra was already gone.

...

Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow. It felt so good to be bucking apples again. She did miss the convenience of Rarity's magic at times, especially when it came to stubborn apples, like the pair in this tree.

"Ya'll bein a pain in the tail." She got ready to buck the tree again.

But she watched the apples float down and land gently in the apple basket.

"Hello Lady Applejack."

"Why howdy Stranger. Where'd ya hear mah name?"

"You told me." The smile was unmistakable.

Applejack grinned wide. "Golly. Miss. Terra. You're looking pretty smart."

"Thank you for your compliment, and for your friendship." She looked up at the tree. "Gathering apples I see." She walked up to another tree and gave it a solid buck.

Only half the apples fell into the baskets.

"Not bad fer yer first try."

Terra smirked, then placed a hoof on the tree. All the remaining apples fell, landing perfectly into the baskets. "I'm not as strong as you, but I can pick apples as well."

Applejack laughed and tossed Terra an apple. She caught it with her magic. "Levitation. Quite useful for more than just picking apples." She took a bite, chewed slowly and swallowed. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful. You do grow the best apples I've ever tasted."

"Well, thank ya kindly." Applejack sat next to the much taller mare. "So, just passin through?"

"Yes. I'm thanking all of you for being my friends. I never really had friends, well, other than the ones in that village so long ago... Eaten by a dragon..." She sighed. "Well, I'm also giving out gifts. The one I have for you, I'm only offering. You don't have to accept."

She levitated an orange coloured diamond horn.

"Is that... Like the one Pinkie has?"

"Yes. It is. You don't have to accept it, if you don't want it."

"Ah can't say it ain't temptin' an' all that. Magic sure can come in handy, specially seein' that it is Earth Pony magic an all that." Applejack admired the beauty of the diamond. "If Ah accept, what then?"

"This plain stone becomes part of you. Your children will have them as well. Diamond horns. Different from Unicorn horns just by looking at them. I had meant to give my Earth Ponies a means to use magic like Celestia's Pegasai and Luna's Unicorns... You know how well that turned out."

"Sparkling gem hooves... Yea, I remember." Applejack patted her forehead. "So, you was meanin' us to be like th' Unicorns? Havin' a horn an' all that."

"Yes, but Luna beat me to that. Ah well."

"Well, if Ah think 'bout it, seein ya created all Earth Ponies, that makes ya kin. Family." She patted Terra on the back. "If ya ever need a place to stay, or just wanna visit, ya can always stay here."

Terra smiled. "Thank you Lady Applejack. So? Do you want my gift?"

"Y'know? I much appreciate the gesture but..."

"Accept it Lil' Sis." Big Mac walked up. "Ah saw how ya'll liked the magic, an it didn't do nuthin to keep ya from workin the farm like a Earth Pony."

Applejack smiled at her big brother. "Y'know, yer right Big Macintosh. Ah did enjoy it. Ah see how Pinkie enjoys her magic, an it don't keep her from bein' an Earth Pony." She bowed her head. "Thank you Lady Terra Harmony."

Terra smiled and gifted Applejack, and all her descendants with the magic of the Earth.

...

"Welcome home little sister."

"I'm older than you Luna."

"Actually, you've been reincarnated, meaning your age start all over again."

"She's right you know."

"You to Tia?"

"Welcome home, Terra Harmony."

"Thank you both. Oh, and I have finally completed this, the seventh Element of Harmony." Terra held up the amulet. "The Element of Love."

...

The End.


End file.
